Good Luck Zack and Cody
by eroticboi80
Summary: The Duncans win a trip aboard the S.S. Tipton but also spend a few days at the Tipton Hotel in Boston. The Duncans meet up with the Martin twins.
1. Arrival in Boston

**Here's my attempt at writing fan fictions. Hopefully it's a good enough one. In this one, I decided to do a crossover between Good Luck Charlie and the Suite Life series. **

**Some of the characters in Good Luck Charlie reminded me of certain characters in the Suite Life series which is one reason I decided to do a crossover between the two shows. **

**As is the case with this story and future chapters of this story, I do not own Good Luck Charlie, The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, and the Suite Life on Deck or its characters. **

**I am not implying anything about the personal lives or sexuality of the actors and actresses on the shows on which this story is based. **

**Hope you enjoy. **

The Duncan family had just won an all-expenses paid cruise on the S.S. Tipton which included travel and accommodations to Boston where they would board the ship. The Duncans would be pampered throughout the whole trip, both in Boston and on the ship. The timing could not have been more perfect for the Duncans as the date of Bob and Amy's wedding anniversary was going to occur during the trip and Teddy had a difficult time dealing with her breakup with Spencer and felt that she just needed to get away. PJ was looking forward to the trip as he knew that a cruise ship would be an opportunity to pick up girls in bikinis even though he had been dealing with certain feelings of late and Gabe looked forward to the trip because he knew he could get and take advantage of a lot of free stuff. For Charlie, this was the first time the Duncans had been on a family trip together since she was born.

The flight to Boston was first class and of course the whole family felt as if they died and went to heaven as Bob and Amy had as much champagne as they could handle, Teddy indulged in salmon and other dishes which were considered "high-end" as she was always trying to act 45 rather than 15, PJ and Gabe stuffed their faces with as much junk food and soda as possible knowing that it was all free and that their parents said that they can eat whatever they wanted to during the holiday, and Charlie enjoyed all the milk and cookies as well as the odd cup of apple juice. The family looked forward to the rest of the trip if flying first class was this wonderful. The Duncans were to stay at the Tipton Hotel for four nights before they were to board the ship for the cruise. After seeing the hotel from the outside as they got out from their limousine, Gabe just stared at the outside of the hotel and started drooling thinking of all the free stuff he could take advantage of there while everyone else was focused on unloading the luggage from the car and checking in. Norman and Esteban gave the Duncans a hand with the luggage and placed the bags on the luggage cart and wheeled it up to the front desk as Bob and Amy checked in.

Inside the hotel, Bob and Amy were met at the front desk by Mr. Moseby who processed the necessary paperwork and magnetized the room cards before handing it to Bob and Amy. Mr. Moseby had explained to them that they simply had to show the staff their room cards in order to take advantage of the fact that they did not have to pay for any of the merchandise or services. Mr. Moseby was also aware of the fact that Bob and Amy were celebrating their anniversary and politely asked if they had made plans already. After learning that Bob and Amy had not made any plans yet, Mr. Moseby suggested that he make reservations at the hotel's restaurant and that the dinner would be included in the package. Bob simply shrugged his shoulders because he just wanted to get to his room and take a nap while Amy was excited at the thought of eating in a five-star restaurant.

"Who's going to look after Charlie?" Amy asked.

"Oh, don't worry about that Mrs. Duncan. Our fine babysitting service is at your disposal should you decide you and Mr. Duncan want to spend time alone such as tomorrow night. I will make the necessary arrangements," replied Mr. Moseby.

"Oh you're such an angel Mr. Moseby," Amy responded before she was interrupted by Mr. Moseby who said "Please, call me Marion."

"Your mother must be so proud of you," Amy said with a smile.

With a big smile, Mr. Moseby responded "Yes, mother would agree with you."

Amy beckoned her three other children towards her and said "boys, Teddy, this is Mr. Moseby, Mr. Moseby these are my sons PJ and Gabe and my daughter Teddy."

"Pleased to meet you," Mr. Moseby responded with another big smile.

As Mr. Moseby had shaken Teddy's hand and PJ's, he was awaken to a shock when shaking Gabe's hand as he had a buzzer on his hand.

With a big smile on his face as if to show he can take a joke, Mr. Moseby said "I guess I'm going to have to keep my eye on you Za..I mean Gabe. Sorry, you just remind me of a Zack."

Mr. Moseby had informed the Duncans that they would be staying in the penthouse suite and if they needed anything at all, to not hesitate in calling him and also gave them his business card and wrote his cell phone number if they could not get a hold of him. Mr. Moseby had instructed Esteban to take the luggage up to the penthouse and on the way to the elevator with the luggage, Arwin came running out from the back and into the lobby towards the luggage yelling "Mr. Moseby, Mr. Moseby" and without paying attention to the luggage or Esteban, he crashed into the luggage cart and caused all the bags to go flying and as Esteban was knocked backwards and hit one of the tables, the vase started swaying back and forth causing it to fall towards the ground. Almost on cue, Mr. Moseby ran towards the vase and was able to catch it just before it was to hit the ground and shatter into a million little pieces.

"One thousand four hundred thirty-five," Mr. Moseby mumbled under his mouth as he made note of how many times he has had to come to the rescue of the vase.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Moseby demanded to know.

"Oh Mr. Moseby, I had this horrible dream where Arwin came running yelling your name and crashed into me and knocked me backwards and there were bags everywhere and you had to save the vase from shattering," Esteban panted in his aloof Latino accent.

With the vase in his hand, Mr. Moseby pointed to the floor in order to draw Esteban's attention to the mess on the floor. Mr. Moseby also demanded that Arwin help Esteban clean up the mess and replace the bags on the luggage cart. The Duncans had witnessed what had just unfolded causing Bob to say "oh great, we've just checked into a mad house, it's like we never left home." Amy was indifferent to what had just happened while Teddy just wanted to get to the room so she could survey the potential damage to her possessions. PJ started to panic about his guitar.

"I hope they didn't damage my guitar," PJ said.

"Uh, PJ…," Gabe responded while pointing to PJ's back.

PJ looked behind him and noticed he was already carrying his guitar.

"Oh cool, so that's where my guitar went," PJ said as he was relieved that nothing had happened to his guitar.

As the luggage cart was reloaded and wheeled into the elevator with the Duncans, the ride up to the penthouse suite seemed like an eternity although Gabe thought to himself in light of the guitar incident how his older brother can be so dumb. That thought quickly disappeared as everyone stepped out of the elevator along with Esteban following them with the luggage and they entered the spacious room. Gabe just ran to the desk containing a phone, stationary, the phone book, and menus and grabbed the menu which listed all the available offerings in terms of room service. Gabe was immediately in seventh heaven as he carefully studied the menu while Amy placed Charlie on one of the sofas as she tried to sort out the luggage only unpacking what was to be used during the Boston part of their trip in order to save time when it came to packing and unpacking.

Before the luggage was even sorted out, Gabe was already on the phone ordering room service, PJ already had his guitar out and started playing, and Teddy had her phone camera out and recording her first video diary entry since arriving at the hotel for Charlie's benefit. After finding out that Gabe was ordering room service, Teddy and PJ told Gabe what they wanted to eat. Almost a half hour passed before there was a knock at the door and the cry of "room service" by one of the members of the hotel staff. Gabe ran to the door and opened it and in rolled a cart with the order. Gabe had ordered a big sundae with six large scoops of vanilla ice cream, a mound of whipped cream drenched in hot fudge and nuts, topped off with a four cherries. He also ordered a big slice of chocolate cake and a large soda. PJ had ordered a hamburger with a thick sirloin beef patty and four slices of Monterey Jack, Cheddar, Swiss, and Mozzarella cheese along with the usual condiments on the side and a large plate of fries along with a large soda. Teddy had ordered a filet mignon with risotto and a large mineral water. Bob and Amy had seen that the kids had already ordered food and were disappointed they were not asked what they wanted to eat. Bob picked up the phone and called room service and ordered food for himself, Amy, and Charlie. As the kids were finishing their food, the second order had come with Bob ordering what PJ had gotten, Amy had ordered linguine with shrimp and alfredo sauce and a glass of white wine, while Amy had ordered some baby food for Charlie. As Bob and Amy ate their food, Teddy fed Charlie before putting her to bed.

After Bob and Amy finished their food and Charlie had been put to bed, Gabe reached for the remote control for the television and started flipping through the channels while Amy checked out of the list of Pay-Per-View movies that were offered. Amy had shown the list to Bob and pointed to some of the adult movies and started chuckling. Bob looked awkwardly towards the children hoping they were not catching on to what was going on but Teddy seemed to catch on and had a look on her face as if to say "ewww, mental image I don't need." Eventually Gabe settled on a monster truck rally program and watched that for about an hour before starting to doze off. Bob told Gabe that it was probably time for bed now and held his hand because he knew Gabe would not make it to the room he had to share with PJ without falling asleep. PJ started practicing his guitar again although Amy told him to keep the noise down so he would not disturb the other guests. PJ simply played random stuff in order to kill the boredom because he knew there was not much for him to do until the morning. Bob and Amy were quite tired themselves and headed off to bed leaving Teddy and PJ alone doing their own thing.

"So when is this Boston Tea Party going to happen that I keep hearing about in History class?" PJ randomly asked Teddy.

"You're over 230 years too late for that," Teddy responded in an annoying tone pretty much thinking the same thing Gabe had thought about earlier in the elevator. How could she be related to somebody so stupid but then thought that even though he may not be the brightest guy in the world, he still had his moments in terms of being a good brother when she needed him the most.

"Oh, I guess that's one less thing I can do in Boston," responded PJ as he struck that off a list of things to do while in Boston.

Teddy rolled her eyes at PJ and his list, but as PJ continued playing his guitar he started to doze off as well on one of the chairs and fell asleep. Teddy started to fantasize about her surroundings and fell in love with the Tipton Hotel and thought how it was the perfect place to spend the rest of her life. Even though Teddy would never be able to afford to live at the Tipton Hotel that did not stop her from dreaming about the prospect and dozed off on the couch dreaming about living at the Tipton with her prince charming whose face she could not see.

**Well, Chapter 1 is in the books. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**I realize Zack and Cody were not in this chapter and this was pretty much focused on the Good Luck Charlie characters but I promise our favourite twins will make an appearance in Chapter 2 and feature prominently throughout the story. **

**Hopefully you take a moment to review the story as the feedback will be very helpful to me as I write future chapters. **

**Thanks. **


	2. Getting Acquainted

**Ok, our favourite twins make their story debut in this chapter along with another one of the other Suite Life characters having a bigger role.**

**You guys will have to imagine the Suite Life on Deck (Season 3) version of the twins in this story. **

**Enjoy. **

After having the most wonderful dream in a long time, Teddy woke up to reality again as she did not have her dream residence which was the Tipton Hotel and her prince charming who did not have a face in her dreams. Bob and Amy decided to sleep in as they did not have any special plans during the day even if it was their anniversary and allowed their children to sleep in as well since it was their vacation as well. As the clock hit 10 o'clock in the morning, Bob and Amy slowly woke up and went into the washroom as Amy decided to take a shower and Bob started shaving with his electric razor in front of the mirror. As Amy got out of the shower, Bob decided to take one as well while Amy brushed her teeth and changed into a fresh pair of clothes. PJ and Gabe eventually woke up and got ready and after an hour or so, they all ordered room service for breakfast.

As the food arrived, everyone just started to scarf down. Bob and PJ ordered the basic bacon and eggs breakfast with Bob having coffee with it and PJ having orange juice. Amy ordered omelette with all the veggies and grapefruit juice, Gabe ordered a big bowl of Frosted Flakes and a tall glass of chocolate milk, Teddy had eggs benedict with a bowl of fruit on the side and a cup of tea, while Charlie had a small bowl of Cheerio's. Teddy was the first to finish her food and as she did the night before as well, she fed Charlie. After everyone else finished their food, Gabe started thumbing through the brochure which listed all of the services that the hotel had to offer. Gabe's eyes just lit up like a Christmas tree when he saw that there was a game room in the hotel and asked his parents if he could go. His parents did not mind since the game room was in the hotel and that it would not cost them any money since all Gabe had to do was put his room card in a special slot because games were included in the prize package. Bob and Amy decided to stay in the room for the rest of the morning while Teddy suggested that she and her parents go for a walk with Charlie and look at some of the nearby landmarks and simply get some fresh air. Teddy's parents agreed but would do that in the afternoon as it got warmer outside. PJ decided to hang out in the hotel lobby hoping that he would flirt with some girls.

On his way to the game room, Gabe decided to stop off at the candy counter and get some chocolate because he would never turn down free candy. Gabe went up to the counter and ordered a big chocolate bar and showed his room card to Maddie so he would not have to pay for it. After a couple of bites of his chocolate bar, Gabe started to flirt with Maddie which reminded her of all the times Zack would flirt with her at the candy counter and pretty much everywhere else. Maddie saw Zack walk out of the elevator and as he approached the candy counter, Maddie walked out from behind the counter and had an idea.

"Hey Zack," Maddie said.

"Hey sugar. Did anyone tell you that you're the sweetest piece of candy on display there?" Zack responded even though he knew it was a pretty cheesy pick up line.

"Uh, ok. Here's a new friend for you. Go knock yourselves out," Maddie said as she just wanted to unload Gabe on somebody else as she started to feel awkward with Gabe's flirting as well as Zack's.

Maddie felt that Gabe was similar to Zack in many respects to she felt that if they kept each other occupied, then she could have some peace and quiet.

"Hey, I'm Zack Martin," Zack said as he introduced himself to Gabe and extended his hand to Gabe.

"I'm Gabe Duncan. My family won this big trip to Boston and some cruise ship so I'll be here for a few days before the cruise starts," responded Gabe as he shook Zack's hand.

"I'm off to the game room now. I have this card and can play as much as I want to for free," Gabe told Zack.

Zack's eyes lit up just as much as Gabe's did earlier at the thought of free, unlimited arcade games so he decided to cling to Gabe as much as possible. Gabe also broke off a big piece of his chocolate bar and offered it to Zack. Not being one to turn down chocolate, he accepted Gabe's offer and scarfed it down. Once the two new friends entered the game room, Gabe selected the arcade game with the brightest lights and shoved his card in the slot and started playing. Zack envied Gabe and suggested that Gabe tell Mr. Moseby that he lost his card so both of them can have cards to in order to take advantage of the free games and other stuff. Gabe agreed to go along with the idea and went to the front desk and told Mr. Moseby he lost his card and added a puppy-eyed look for dramatic effect. Mr. Moseby rolled his eyes but kept a smile on his face just so the kid would not tell his parents he was being rude or anything. Mr. Moseby ran a new card through the computer and after Gabe walked back towards the game room, Mr. Moseby decided to follow him.

As the kid arrived back in the game room, Zack took the old card out of the machine like a vulture while Gabe kept the new card. Zack chose another machine to play and when he inserted the card, nothing happened and Zack kicked the machine out of anger.

"Mr. Martin, I knew you were somehow involved in this. The moment I saw you talking to this kid earlier I knew I'd have to keep my eye on the two of you," Moseby said as he raised his voice in frustration.

"But…," Zack attempted to interject.

"No buts young man. I cancelled the old card so don't get any ideas about trying to mooch off of the Duncans and the next time you try and damage any of the machines here, you will be banned from the game room and have to pay for the damages. Do I make myself clear?" Mr. Moseby responded and ended up saying the last part of his piece slowly and up close to Zack's face.

Zack merely nodded his head as Mr. Moseby made his way out of the game room and before walking out the door he pointed to his eyes and the two troublemakers in order to say "I'll be watching you closely."

Zack attempted to come up with an idea so he could get to play the games for free and a light bulb went off above his head.

"I have an idea," Zack said in excitement.

Gabe was wondering what Zack had in mind but was hoping it was something that would not get him into trouble with his parents because the thought of being grounded on this vacation was not something that appealed to him.

"Come with me Gabe," Zack told his younger friend.

"Uh, where are we going?" Gabe asked in a curious tone of voice.

"You'll find out, just trust me," responded the older boy.

"Um, ok," Gabe responded cautiously.

The two boys tried to sneak around the front lobby so Mr. Moseby would not see them and become even more suspicious of them. After some careful sneaking around and shortcuts which was one of the benefits of living at the Tipton Hotel for so many years and knowing it like the back of his hand, Zack knocked on Arwin's door. Arwin answered the door and saw Zack and his new friend standing at the door and looking around everywhere so they would not get caught by Mr. Moseby.

"Zack, what's up?" Arwin asked.

"Uh, listen Arwin. Lets say if you scratched my back, I can scratch yours," Zack said in his "lets make a deal" tone of voice.

"Ok, but I have to cut my nails first and hope you can deal with this bad itch I have on my back…," Arwin responded in his usual manner of not really having a clue at first.

"No Arwin," Zack said as he cringed at the thought of having to scratch Arwin's back.

"I meant if you can do me a favour, perhaps I can do a favour for you," Zack attempted to clarify.

"Sure buddy, what's broken this time?" Arwin asked.

"Look Arwin, I was wondering if you could rig some of the games in the game room for me so I can play them without paying," Zack proposed.

"Gee, I don't know. Mr. Moseby won't be happy with that…," Arwin pondered.

"If you do this, I can put in a good word for you with mom," Zack attempted to entice Arwin into participating in his scheme.

"I'll get my tool belt," Arwin said almost immediately and blew a kiss to the cardboard cut out of Carrie before leaving his room.

"Wait, we don't want Moseby to see us and get suspicious so we'll have to take a shortcut," Zack suggested.

Arwin had led the boys around various nooks and crannies of the hotel on the way to the game room that even Zack was never aware of. He would not have even been surprised if Mr. Moseby was unaware of some of these paths. On the way over to the game room, even Gabe was impressed with some of Zack's scheming and how he can bargain. He knew he would be spending a lot more time with Zack at the hotel.

Arwin started doing what he could with one of the machines but suddenly the whole game room and parts of the front lobby were engulfed in a large "bang" as one of the machines exploded inside. Almost immediately, Mr. Moseby ran over and demanded to know what was going on and seeing one of the machines had been damaged, his suspicions had immediately turned to Zack and gave him a long, cold stare. Arwin had emerged from the mess which had given off a lot of smoke and with his face all black and hair sticking out in random places with smoke in certain areas of his hair and prepared to explain to Mr. Moseby what had happened.

"If I find out the machines were being tampered with and when I find who has done it, they're out," Mr. Moseby said in a furious tone.

Looking over at Zack who was looking all nervous, Arwin remembered all the times they bonded and how Zack had helped him through some difficult situations.

"Sorry sir, one of the machines I had been playing during my lunch break wasn't working properly so I attempted to fix it," Arwin attempted to explain without getting anyone in trouble.

Mr. Moseby did not seem convinced judging by the look he gave to Zack and Gabe but since he did not have any proof of anyone trying to deliberately damage the machines, he could not do anything at that time and went back to the desk before ordering Arwin to clean up the mess and get the machine out of the game room.

"Arwin, thanks. I…I…don't know what to say…," Zack said in a huge sigh of relief.

"Awww, you would have done the same for me," Arwin said embarrassingly.

"I'll talk to my mom and put in a good word for you," Zack responded and was certain to follow through on that promise after Arwin had just saved his skin.

As Arwin started cleaning up the mess, Gabe asked Zack what they should do now and Zack suggested they both go up to his room and play video games. After going up to the room that Zack called home, Gabe saw some cookies on a plate and proceeded to take one.

"Wait, if you want to live to see the next day don't have that cookie. My mom made those and trust me, you will reap the consequences for ages if you have any of her cooking," Zack warned his friend.

"Oh well, lets order room service," Gabe responded.

"Sorry, I've ordered so much room service that I won't be able to pay off the costs of it even if I lived to be a million," Zack said in a bitter tone.

"Don't worry, I can get it for free. So what do you want?" Gabe told his friend.

"Oh man, where have you been all my life?" Zack said in the same tone of voice when he met Theo Cavanaugh.

Zack went for the biggest sundae he could think of and lots of soda while Gabe decided to go for pizza, a sundae, a plate of cookies, and just as much soda as Zack had ordered. When the order came, Gabe showed his card and started to pig out on the food and even had contests in terms of who could do what with their food and soda. It was as if those two kids were separated at birth.

Meanwhile, PJ spent most of his afternoon in the front lobby sitting on one of the chairs and eyeing the girls come and go but did not have the courage to go up and talk to them as his confidence had been shattered of late and some of the feelings he had been experiencing lately did not help matters. He looked at the candy counter and saw Maddie and was just fixated on her and when he got the courage to go up to her and talk to her, Zack and Gabe took a break from their video games and came down to the counter to get some chocolate and seemed really hyped up on the sugar from their room service order. As usual, Zack would start flirting with Maddie which she was not in the mood for since she had a big test coming up and it was stressing her out. Maddie just gave the kids whatever they wanted and did not care if the extra sugar would make things worse because she was consumed with her studying. After the kids went back up to Zack's room, PJ started walking slowly towards the counter when Cody walked in through the revolving door and proceeded straight to the counter. Maddie and Cody started discussing the test Maddie had which was Shakespeare. After a few minutes, Cody headed towards the front desk where he was met by PJ.

"Dude, weren't you flirting with the candy girl before and went back upstairs with my brother?" PJ asked in confusion.

"Uh…no. I just walked in the door," Cody responded as if to figure out what PJ was talking about.

"I could have sworn you were here like five minutes ago flirting with the candy girl and went back upstairs with my brother," PJ repeated.

"You must be talking about my twin brother Zack. He always flirts with Maddie, but he strikes out more often than the Red Sox," Cody responded as he had finally figured out what PJ was talking about.

PJ merely shrugged his shoulders whereby Cody extended his hand and introduced himself. After PJ introduced himself, Cody noticed that PJ had a guitar and asked him if he really played the guitar just to make small talk with him. PJ had the guitar with him in the lobby in case he wanted to play for some girls and to just kill some of the boredom.

"Ya, I play the guitar with my best friend in my basement and looking for gigs to play," PJ said.

As PJ turned around to get his guitar, Cody got a small bottle of hand sanitizer and placed some on his hand and rubbed his hands like crazy. As PJ turned towards Cody again, Cody stopped rubbing his hands so PJ wouldn't catch him in the act and feel offended.

"Hey, is it alright if you give me a few pointers on playing the guitar? If you don't mind that is," Cody asked PJ.

"Sure buddy," responded PJ.

"Thanks, you see…my girlfriend and I broke up last year and I've been trying to court her back and thought that playing the guitar might help," Cody explained.

"No problem dude," PJ responded who was always pleased to show off his guitar playing skills.

Cody asked PJ what brought him to the Tipton Hotel.

"Oh, my family won a trip here and then a cruise so I'm here for a few days before boarding the ship," PJ explained.

Cody was pleased to hear that PJ was staying for a while since he could get quite a few guitar lessons. Cody suggested they go up to his room and practice and even just hang out. The two new friends got the door of the Martin suite and as Cody opened the door, he saw a big mess with melted ice cream and chocolate and soda all over the place.

"ZACHARY MARTIN, CLEAN THIS MESS UP NOW OR MOM WILL KILL YOU," Zack's twin furiously said.

"Hey, you must be Cody's brother," PJ pointed to Zack.

"Unfortunately yes," Cody said before Zack could even respond.

Zack and Gabe continued to play video games with Zack simply telling Cody to relax as he knew his mother would be out for another couple of hours doing a show in the lounge downstairs. Cody was simply too annoyed to say anything else because he knew that Zack would not clean up the mess and that he would end up doing it because the sight of a mess was just too much for him.

"Dude, why don't we just go to my suite?" suggested PJ.

"Fine, because I don't want to look at this mess and I'm not in the mood to clean it up," Cody angrily responded.

"Dude, are you ok?" PJ wondered if he had said or did anything wrong.

"I'm sorry, I'm not angry at you, none of this is your fault obviously," Cody responded.

"Sorry about my brother, he can be a handful as well," PJ said.

"Well, I guess we can't always pick our brothers," Cody said in order to get his mind off of the situation.

The two blond friends went to the penthouse suite and the memories for Cody about him and Zack playing football and damaging the wall with the lamp came back to him. He even started to giggle about the time he was peeping through the hole at the girls in the next room.

"Have a seat man. Want anything to eat or drink?" PJ said to Cody.

"No thanks," responded Cody as PJ got his guitar out.

"My parents and sisters must be out on their walk so I guess we have the place to ourselves for an hour or two," PJ pointed out.

"You have sisters as well?" Cody responded out of curiosity.

"Ya, Teddy is 15 and Charlie is 1," PJ said.

"Interesting," responded Cody.

PJ placed the guitar around his neck and started explaining some of the basics of the guitar itself and what to do in order to play certain notes. After ten minutes or so, PJ the guitar off of his neck and gave it to Cody in order for him to try playing some notes based on what PJ had taught him. Cody played a few notes before PJ's parents and sisters came back from their walk.

"Hey guys, this is Cody. Him and his brother live here at the hotel and his mom sings here as well," PJ said as he introduced Cody to his parents.

"Hi Cody," Bob and Amy said as they extended their hand and shook his hand.

"Excuse us Cody, but Amy and I have to get ready for dinner at the restaurant downstairs. It's our anniversary," Bob told Cody.

"Congratulations," Cody responded.

"Thank you young man," Bob responded.

"I'm Teddy," as PJ's sister introduced herself to Cody.

With a big smile on his face, Cody felt like he saw an angel's face.

"Hi, I'm Cody," the younger Martin twin responded.

"Pleasure to meet you," the eldest Duncan sister responded.

"Pleasure is all mine," Cody responded.

"Excuse me Cody, it was nice to have met you," Teddy said as she went to her room.

PJ apologized to Cody for the fact that his parents and sisters came back early. Cody said it was perfectly alright and had an idea. Cody phoned Mr. Moseby and suggested he hire his mother to sing for Bob and Amy this evening at dinner. Mr. Moseby thought it was a great idea but there was no guitar player as he had another engagement. Cody asked Mr. Moseby if his mother could still sing if he let him find a guitar player. Mr. Moseby said yes and Cody thanked him and hung up.

"PJ, you said you wanted gigs right?" Cody asked his friend.

"Ya, but…," PJ asked as if to find out what Cody had in mind.

"The guitar player in the band can't make it tonight and my mom will be singing tonight so I was thinking if you wanted to perform tonight. I mean, you can even perform for your parents on their anniversary tonight," Cody suggested.

"Um, ya I guess I could do that," PJ responded.

PJ warned Cody that he had not performed in front of crowds in a while and that he was afraid of being rusty and nervous.

"Don't worry, I know you can do it. You'll be just fine," Cody sought to reassure PJ.

PJ said he would practice and get ready for the upcoming performance. Cody said he would see PJ in the restaurant later that evening and wished him luck. As Cody left the penthouse suite, he told Mr. Moseby that he had found a guitar player for that evening and that it was PJ. Mr. Moseby said he would make the necessary arrangements. Cody returned to his room and told Gabe that his parents wanted him just as a way to get him to leave. Zack apologized to his friend for his brother's behaviour.

"It's ok, I have an older brother and sister and I know what it feels like to be bossed around," Gabe responded.

Gabe eventually left giving Cody and opportunity to scold Zack about the mess and told him to clean it up.

"Clean up the mess or else," Cody demanded of his older twin.

"Or else what?" asked the older twin.

"Or else…or else…I'll tell mom about that thing at school from last week," Cody responded.

"What thing?" asked Zack.

"Oh you know, that thing," Cody bluffed.

"Ok fine, I'll clean up the mess," Zack conceded as he waved the white flag.

Cody was surprised at how easy Zack fell for his bluff since he felt as if he didn't even have to try anymore. Zack cleaned the mess up in less than ten minutes. Cody then went into the bathroom in order to shave and shower so he could get ready for PJ's performance. Even though his mom was going to be singing as well, Cody had seen his mom sing and endless number of times and was not worried about how she would perform. Cody was hoping that PJ would knock it out of the park in terms of his performance and that he would get noticed.

After Cody finished showering, he wore the best suit he had and put on some environmentally-friendly cologne. On his way out, Cody told Zack he would be down in the restaurant. Zack shrugged his shoulders but started wondering why his brother was wearing a suit since he hardly wears them. Zack was wondering if Cody had a date or something really fancy.

For their anniversary dinner, Bob ordered a 20 oz. steak with fries while Amy had lobster and risotto. The champagne just kept on coming and the two of them just had a ball. Meanwhile, Cody went backstage to find PJ.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Cody asked as he found PJ.

"I dunno, kinda nervous I guess," responded PJ as if he was just in another world.

"Don't worry, I know you'll do just fine. I believe in you," Cody said trying to comfort PJ and make him feel less nervous.

When it was time for the performance, Mr. Moseby took the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I could please have your attention. Tonight we have Mr. and Mrs. Robert Duncan who are celebrating their anniversary tonight," Mr. Moseby said as the restaurant patrons applauded.

"The Duncan family were also the lucky winners of our contest which was all-expenses paid trip," Mr. Moseby continued.

"Now, without further ado, here's the Tipton's very own…Carrie Martin…," concluded Mr. Moseby as he left the stage and handed the microphone to Carrie. Carrie sang a number of songs including the Anniversary Song, but during one of the breaks in-between songs she introduced the band and pointed out how PJ had filled in at the last minute. Cody had been sitting in the corner at a table by himself and stood up and applauded PJ when his name was announced. PJ had seen Cody and started to blush when he saw Cody cheering him on. Cody was so caught up in PJ's performance that he felt as he had just melted like a snowman and was in his own world.

After the performance, Bob and Amy had walked up to the stage and hugged their eldest son with Amy even kissing him on the cheek and thanking him for what he had done for them.

"Consider this your anniversary gift. Happy Anniversary," PJ said.

The sight of PJ and his parents brought a tear to Cody's eye as he thought about the fact his parents were divorced. Cody got up from his table and walked towards PJ as he saw PJ was alone.

"PJ, that was…that was…amazing. You were amazing out there. I knew you could do it," Cody said as he started to cry and in the heat of the moment embraced PJ as tightly as he could.

PJ did not know how to react to Cody's embrace as a tingling sensation engulfed his body causing him to embrace Cody as well.

With both of them in each other's arms, both of the young blond men felt as if something more than just a friendship could be blossoming.

**So now we have the Duncan brothers and the Martin twins befriending each other and so far PJ and Cody seemed to have hit it off quite nicely. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry about its length. **

**Reviews are much appreciated. **

**Thanks. **


	3. Chef Cody

**Have Cody and PJ become more than just friends? Do they actually have feelings for each other?**

**Gabe and Zack seem to be getting along nicely as well.**

**Enjoy. **

PJ and Cody were not able to get a lot of sleep during the night as their feelings were a mix of happiness and confusion. PJ felt happy in the sense that he felt he had performed well in the restaurant and confused in the sense that he was trying to analyse the meaning of the hug he had with Cody after the performance. Cody felt happy for PJ but also trying to analyze his feelings with regards to his blond friend. Both of them had been tossing and turning for most of the night and what little sleep they were able to get, they were always awakened by awkward moments in their dreams.

PJ was the first to wake up and ended up watching music videos on MTV as the rest of his family eventually woke up. After Teddy got ready, she sat next to PJ on the sofa and saw that something was bothering her brother.

"What's wrong?" Teddy asked her brother.

"Uh, nothing. Why do you ask?" Her older brother responded.

"Well, it just seemed like something was bothering you," responded the younger sister.

PJ was wondering why Teddy was being nice to him like that because she usually is not that concerned about his well-being.

"Listen, mom and dad told me what you did last night and I thought it was really sweet of you," Teddy said as she hugged her brother.

Teddy felt as if that was a great example of when PJ could be a wonderful brother and person and was caught up in the moment because they were quite rare. That did not mean that Teddy thought that her older brother was a bad person but these instances of PJ being a mature person did not happen very often. In response to the hug, PJ simply thanked her sister and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. After everyone was ready, Teddy called room service to order breakfast.

The order eventually came after twenty minutes or so and Gabe was first to reach for his tall stack of pancakes with extra syrup and a tall glass of chocolate milk. Teddy ordered a vegetable omelette with a bowl of fruit and yogurt on the side along with a glass of orange juice. Bob ordered the same breakfast he had the previous day. Charlie had the same breakfast as well and Amy ordered Belgian waffles with whipped cream and strawberries. PJ was not very hungry as his mind was elsewhere that morning and ordered a bowl of Corn Flakes.

"PJ honey, what's wrong? You usually eat a big breakfast. Is everything ok?" Amy asked.

"Ya, I'm ok. I just didn't get a lot of sleep. Gabe was snoring a lot," PJ lied which drew denials from Gabe as to his snoring in bed.

Amy was still concerned about her eldest child but did not press him further on the subject. As PJ was eating his cereal, he had received a text message from Cody saying he enjoyed himself last night and wondering if he could hang out with PJ. Cody's friend responded by saying he would love to hang out and asked him if he could give him about a half hour. Cody responded by saying he would meet PJ in the front lobby in forty-five minutes.

"Who was that honey?" Amy asked.

"Oh, it was just Cody. I'll be hanging out with him today if that's ok," responded PJ.

"Sure, that's great," responded he young blond man's mother as she was glad that PJ had made a friend and was able to keep himself occupied while they stayed at the hotel.

"Gabe, have you made any friends yet at the hotel?" Amy asked.

"Uh, ya. I met Cody's twin brother Zack. He loves playing pranks, being lazy, eating junk food like there's no tomorrow and all that. There's something about him I like," Gabe responded with a smile.

Everyone looked at Gabe and knew why Gabe would be friends with someone such as Zack. After everyone had finished their breakfast, they watched a bit of television and after fifteen minutes, PJ said he was going down to the front lobby to meet Cody.

"Alright, have fun sweetie," Amy said.

"Thanks," responded her eldest son.

As PJ made his way through the front lobby, Mr. Moseby saw PJ and tried to get his attention.

"Ah Mr. Duncan, a moment of your time?" the hotel manager requested of PJ.

"Sure Mr. Moseby, what's up?" responded the guitar player.

"Mr. Duncan, I received numerous reviews about your performance last night and I was wondering if performing on the ship during the cruise would be something that you would be interested in?" Mr. Moseby proposed.

PJ did not know how to respond to that offer as he had never been offered a gig such as that.

"I can see this has come as a bit of a surprise for you. No need to give me an answer right now, take some time to think about it and let me know tonight," added Mr. Moseby.

"Ok, sounds good then," PJ responded.

PJ saw Cody walking in his direction and was just overtaken by the younger twin's glowing look and the way he walked. It was as if the feelings of confusion that had engulfed PJ since the previous night had melted away just by the sight of his new friend.

"Hey PJ," Cody said with a smile.

"Hey buddy," responded PJ.

"I really had a great time last night," Cody said as if he was talking about a date that he had been on.

"Thanks, I enjoyed myself as well," responded PJ.

PJ asked Cody what he wanted to do with Cody suggesting PJ give him more guitar lessons if he was in the mood for it. PJ was happy to give him more guitar lessons and suggested where they should go. Cody said that Zack would be hanging out with Gabe at the pool and that his mother would be at a luncheon with her college female friends so that the they would have the room to themselves for most of the day.

Just before Cody and PJ were to go up to Cody's room, Cody saw Teddy get off the elevator and towards the front lobby.

"Your sister seems pretty nice," Cody remarked.

"Ya, I guess so," PJ shrugged.

Teddy walked towards the candy counter as PJ and Cody went up to the Martin suite. Seeing Maddie consumed in a big book and scribbling notes, Teddy walked up to Maddie and asked what she was reading.

"I'm just studying for this big Shakespeare test I have tomorrow," Maddie responded.

"Oh I love Shakespeare," responded Teddy.

"I'm Maddie Fitzpatrick," the candy counter girl said as she extended her hand.

"Teddy Duncan," as the eldest Duncan daughter shook Maddie's hand.

"Oh, are you Gabe's sister?" Maddie asked.

"Ya, unfortunately," Teddy responded as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, are you also PJ Duncan's sister?" asked Maddie.

"Ya, PJ's my older brother," responded Teddy.

"I heard he was really great playing the guitar. I think he's also kind of cute," Maddie said like a little school girl.

Teddy did not know how to respond to that but the awkward silence was broken when London barrelled in through the revolving door and stomping down the steps towards the candy counter and complaining to Maddie about how it did not work out with her latest boyfriend, not caring that Maddie was having a conversation with Teddy. Sounding miserable, Maddie sarcastically suggested that London go shopping to forget about the boyfriend like she does when she wants to ignore her problems. After hearing Maddie's suggestion, London perked up immediately and thought that was a great idea.

"I'm going shopping, yay me," London said.

"Wanna come?" London asked Teddy, not knowing or even caring who Teddy was.

"I'm Teddy Duncan," Teddy said, extending her hand.

With a blank stare, Maddie repeated her question without telling Teddy who she was. Teddy declined London's offer only because she was wondering if London was mentally unstable and she preferred chatting with Maddie. London shrugged her shoulders after Teddy turned down her offer to go shopping and retorted that it only meant that there would be more clothes for her and left through the revolving door. Bob, Amy, and Charlie had walked out of the elevator and told Teddy they would be spending some time at the park with Charlie. Teddy introduced her parents and baby sister to Maddie. After exchanging pleasantries, the parents and baby walked towards the door as Norman held the door open for them as they walked out. Maddie and Teddy continued with their conversation and kept finding things they had in common. Maddie noticed her lunch break was coming up and asked Teddy if she wanted to join her for lunch in the restaurant. Teddy thought it was a wonderful idea since she felt that she had made a friend who appreciated all the great things life had to offer and shared the same outlook on life.

Meanwhile, Gabe and Zack decided to hang out by going swimming. In typical Zack fashion, he would flirt with most of the girls there but all he got in response was either the silent treatment, verbal lashings, and even a few slaps in the face.

"They're just playing hard to get," Zack remarked.

Gabe rolled his eyes and ran towards the pool because he was getting bored of just sitting around and with all the sugar shots he has had since leaving home, he had felt extra perky. Zack followed him in the pool and both started splashing water at each other which had caught the eye of Lance the life guard. Lance kept eyeing Zack and Gabe and even felt jealous because he had felt attracted towards Zack. After swimming for a while, Gabe wanted to jump in the hot tub and Zack followed him but before getting to the hot tub he ran into Lance and had asked who Zack was with. After making small talk, Zack introduced Gabe to Lance.

"If you were a fish, which one would you like to be?" Lance had asked Gabe.

"Uh I don't know…," Gabe responded.

Lance had to deal with an emergency in the pool and left so he could attend to the situation.

"Is he always this weird?" asked Gabe.

"He's not a bad guy but ya, he is kinda weird. He loves water and fish," Zack explained.

"I want some ice cream," Gabe remarked and ran over to the stand that served the frozen treat.

After eating the ice cream, Zack suggested that Gabe just sit and take it easy so he could digest the ice cream before going back in the pool. Gabe was being difficult in terms of taking Zack's advice but eventually had to convince him to take it easy. After some time, Zack and Gabe went back in the pool and swam for most of the afternoon.

Back at the Martin suite, PJ continued to give Cody his guitar lessons and even though Cody was absorbing a lot of what PJ was teaching him, Cody just loved being around PJ and really felt a connection whenever he was with him. After a while, the two young blond men started discussing life in general and that's when Cody started discussing to PJ about his break up with Bailey and why he wanted to take guitar lessons although Bailey was in his thoughts less frequently. PJ discussed how he had always struck out with girls which came as a shock to Cody as he wondered how a wonderful guy like PJ wasn't already taken. PJ had admitted that he was not the brightest person out there and perhaps that was one reason he had such bad luck with girls and felt that it was frustrating. Cody said he would offer to help PJ in some of his subjects so he did not have to feel dumb and also get his grades up. Cody told PJ that he should not be so hard on himself and that dumb people do not to wonderful things such as play the guitar with such skill and show what a great personality they have. PJ was flattered by what Cody had said and tried as hard as he could not to blush.

"Are you hungry buddy?" Cody asked his friend.

"Ya, kinda, but we can just order room service since my family can get it for free. You can order something as well and I can have it put on my card" responded PJ.

"It's ok, thanks. I want to cook you something just to say thank you for the lessons and just being a good friend. Cooking is one of my passions," Cody told PJ.

"Cool, what do you like to cook?" asked PJ.

"Pretty much anything. I want to cook you something so just tell me what you feel like having," Cody said.

"It doesn't matter to me dude, just make whatever you feel like, I know it will taste awesome," responded PJ.

"Ok cool, I'll make you a seafood linguine with alfredo sauce," Cody said.

"Sounds great, can't wait to taste it," responded Cody's blond friend.

Cody started preparing the food and PJ asked if there was anything Cody needed help with but Cody said he had everything under control. As Cody stood by the stove preparing the seafood and sauce, PJ started staring at Cody's backside and felt a strange tingling feeling in his stomach.

"Oh god, what is it about Cody? Do I actually like this guy?" PJ kept thinking to himself.

PJ noticed that he had developed a tent in his pants and started to blush but scrambled to make sure to hide it from Cody. PJ tried to think of the most unsexy thoughts and came up with the image of a butch biker guy in a thong and that got rid of his erection. As Cody finished preparing the food and put it on two plates, he placed it on the table and invited PJ to come over. With the steam rising from the carefully prepared dish, PJ curled up as much pasta as he could and slurped it in this mouth.

"Wow, this is awesome," PJ struggled to say as his mouth was still full of pasta and seafood.

"Thanks," Cody laughed.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" wondered PJ.

"I started watching cooking shows when I was a kid and reading recipe books and then started watching the chef here at the hotel prepare his dishes and he taught me quite a bit as well," responded Cody.

"Dude, you could get rich if you opened up your own restaurant or catering business," remarked PJ.

"Ya, that's something I've thought about but math and science is my main passion," Cody responded.

The two blond buddies scarfed down the food pretty quickly and PJ let out a big burb and said "excuse me," as he laughed.

"Glad you enjoyed it," Cody said with a big smile.

"Sorry about that, and ya I did enjoy that," PJ responded.

PJ asked if Cody would show him some cooking pointers as he felt that could be a skill that could come in handy. Cody was more than pleased to teach his friend how to cook and showed him how to make the seafood linguine dish they just had. He also showed PJ how to make other dishes such as various other pasta sauces, casserole dishes, and some different salads. Both guys enjoyed learning each other's interests and passions (Cody learning from PJ how to play guitar, and PJ learning from Cody how to cook). With both of them enjoying each other's company more and more and the feeling inside of them, PJ leaned over and kissed Cody on the lips as both of them stood in the kitchen as Cody was showing PJ how do cook.

"Oh dude, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me. I guess I just got caught up in the heat of the moment…I…I'll leave now if you want," PJ struggled to say.

Without saying anything in response, Cody just grabbed PJ's shirt and pulled him towards himself and started kissing PJ on the lips with even more passion as Cody just wanted to unleash all the built up frustration he had attempted to keep inside of himself whenever he was with PJ. The frustration was due to the fact that Cody had fallen in love with PJ from the moment he laid eyes on him but did not know if PJ had felt the same way. Both of them kissed each other passionately as they made their way to the couch and kicked off their shoes and removed each other's socks. PJ was on top of Cody as they continued to kiss each other like animals and started undoing each other's shirts. As both of their creamy white torsos were exposed, they both removed each other's shirts and dropped them on the floor in a pile next to the sofa.

With the two blond twinks continuing to make out, they could feel each other's members grinding against each other making them even more horny as if it was pouring fuel to the fire that had been burning inside of them. Both of them started to undo each other's belts and slowly unbuttoned each other's pants before unzipping them slowly. PJ started shaking his legs around furiously to liberate himself from his pants and after successfully getting his pants off he kicked them off the couch and on to the mounting pile of clothes on the floor which also revealed the tent in his black and red boxers. Cody loved the sight of PJ's tent and slid his own pants off and tossed them on the pile on the floor revealing his own tent in his white boxers. Cody leaned forward causing PJ to lean backwards and on to his back as Cody reached inside the button flap of PJ's boxers and pulled out the prize underneath which was a nice rock hard cock and started planting little kisses around the head before licking it. PJ could just feel the tingle inside of him and also felt nervous since this was the first time he had been this physical with anyone.

Cody eventually took the entire six inch length of PJ's inside of his mouth and sucked all the way down to PJ's soft silky blond nest around his penis and felt it throb and expand in his mouth. PJ could not control himself as Cody kept on sucking the entire length of his pole and teasing it up and down with the tip of his tongue. PJ starting to grab whatever fabric he could on the couch in order to keep his composure together as he felt as if he was going to lose it since Cody was giving him such an amazing blow job. The moans from PJ filled the space of the spacious suite and enjoyed every moment of his lover's work. Cody worked his tongue up to PJ's head and inserted the tip of his tongue into the slit which gave PJ even more pleasure as screams even came out of PJ but they were screams of pleasure.

"Fuck Cody, you're amazing, you're the best," PJ moaned.

Cody did not respond as he felt he was on a mission and that was to pleasure his blond lover and make him feel happy. PJ reached down on the band of his underwear and tugged at the sides allowing him to slide down his chicken legs and on the pile on the floor rendering him completely nude as Cody felt tempted to just get out a canvass and paint PJ in his birthday suit as PJ's naked body was a beautiful work of art in his opinion. PJ leaned forward causing Cody to lay on his back again and removed his white boxers and started pumping Cody's bone hard member as hard as he could. Both young men started making out again as PJ continued masturbating Cody as his eyes were closed.

PJ broke the kiss as he spat on his fingers several times drenching them in his own saliva and started entering Cody with his middle finger. Cody moaned in pain at first but the feeling of pain was soon overtaken by feelings of pleasure and the fact that it was PJ making love to him. After Cody felt comfortable with having PJ's finger inside of him, PJ entered his index finger in order to stretch Cody with two fingers now.

"Uuuuggghhh PJ, PJ," moaned Cody.

Cody felt comfortable with having two fingers inside of him as he had entered himself many times while masturbating. Looking down on Cody's nude body, PJ leaned forward and planted a kiss on Cody's lips before breaking the kiss and preparing himself to enter his boyfriend with another finger. After entering Cody with a third finger, Cody felt some initial pain but were overtaken once more by feelings of pleasure. Cody made the loudest moans when PJ was able to hit Cody's prostate and loved the sound of the other blond's moans of pleasure.

PJ felt that Cody was stretched to the point where he could withdraw his fingers from inside of Cody and spit on his hand several times in order to lube himself up for the special moment. After stroking his beautiful boner a few times in order coat himself in his own saliva, PJ spat on Cody's hole before taking his cock and entering himself into Cody but stopped once the head disappeared inside of Cody.

"More," moaned Cody.

Without responding with words, PJ slowly pushed himself inside Cody until all six inches of his hardened member was submerged inside of his lover. Cody even felt PJ's pubic hair rubbing up against his butt cheeks which tickled Cody. Cody lifted his legs and wrapped them around PJ's shoulders and just looked up at the beautiful, white torso and even ran his hand across his chest a few times as he was being loved in that way for the first time. With PJ's thrusts become harder and more aggressive, Cody started to moan again but they were not moans of pain with PJ masturbating Cody again in order to keep him hard. Both could feel PJ leaking pre-cum with PJ leaning forward from time to time giving Cody a kiss on the lips. With the aggressive nature of their thrusts and love making in general, both lovers worked up quite a sweat and the musky smell started to fill up the space of the room.

PJ started moaning and groaning as he felt he was about to climax. The peak of their pleasure was in their rear view mirror as the noise PJ was making could have been the subject of noise complaints from the other people on the floor and even on other floors but both of them were too caught up in making each other happy that they did not care if the whole world heard how loudly they could pleasure each other.

"Mnnh Cody," PJ moaned.

PJ continued to moan and with one final thrust he gushed like an oil well and shot one ropey white load after another inside of his buddy as the rattling of bone engulfed each other as the waves of ecstasy flooded both blond lovers in a way nobody else could ever understand. PJ shot about a dozen loads inside of Cody and stayed inside until every last drop was unloaded with PJ leaning continuing to choke Cody's chicken. PJ sucked on Cody's six inch cock in order to stimulate Cody even further and continued to masturbate him with PJ spreading the pre-cum from Cody all over his head. At the same time, PJ's cum was starting to ooze out of Cody and on to the couch staining the cushions even though PJ was still inside of Cody.

Cody started moaning again as he felt his point of climax was near and looking up at PJ's not-quite-defined body as stimulation, Cody started to pant PJ's name and shot his spunk everywhere which included both of their chests, faces, the couch cushions, and PJ's hair. PJ slowly pulled out and saw that his cock was coated in a thick layer of his cum and looked around for a tissue or a towel to wipe it off. In order to amuse Cody, he picked up Cody's underwear from the tall pile of clothes and used that to wipe his shaft and the rest of his body, as well as Cody's.

"You dumbass," Cody laughed.

The smell of both of their cum started to blend in with the smell of sweat in the room creating one erotic musky smell. PJ leaned forward and planted a big, long wet kiss on Cody's lips as if to tell Cody he was amazing. Cody managed to flip PJ over so he would be on top and PJ on the bottom and placed his head on PJ's still sticky chest and told PJ what was on his mind.

"I love you PJ, my sweetheart. You deserve someone who will live you and appreciate you for who you really are. I'm really glad you were my first," Cody said as he had finally said the words he had been dying to say all day.

"Thank you Cody, I love you too and I could just be in this embrace forever. I feel like we just connect so well. I'm happy you feel the same way towards me as I feel towards you. I'm happy I was your first as you were my first as well," responded PJ.

Cody reached for his cell phone and looked at the time ten minutes later.

"Zack and my mom will be home soon. We should probably take a shower so nobody sees how messy we are and starts getting suspicious," Cody suggested.

Both of them got up from the couch and picked up their clothes and followed each other to the bathroom.

"I thought you'd never ask," PJ responded in terms of the shower suggestion because he always had a shower fantasy that he wanted to act out in real life.

**Another chapter in the books. **

**Looks like Cody and PJ may have found true love. Perhaps Cody's cooking contains an aphrodisiac, lol. **

**Gabe and Zack continue to get along very well. Hopefully there will be more detail with regards to those two. **

**Maddie and Teddy also seemed to have hit it off quite nicely as well being able to find some common ground. **

**I have made this story focused more on the Duncan brothers and the Martin twins so I have written very little in terms of the female characters in case anyone was starting to get curious about them. **

**Again, sorry for the length of this chapter but I hope you still enjoyed it. **

**Reviews are most welcome and much appreciated. **

**Thanks. **


	4. Hanging Out

**So now PJ and Cody are off to the showers after losing their innocence to one another even though both will always seem innocent in my opinion. **

**Now it seems that Cody might be able to put the guitar lessons towards a different purpose, mainly for someone else. **

**Will PJ accept Mr. Moseby's offer to play guitar on the cruise?**

**Enjoy. **

Moments after expressing their love for each other, Cody and PJ went to the bathroom so they could take a shower but they were consumed by nothing but dirty thoughts and the prospect of having more fun. Both of them had brought their clothes into the bathroom with them and placed them on top of the hamper. Cody turned on the shower tap and ran his fingers through the running water until he found the perfect temperature. While Cody checked on the temperature, PJ started to feel aroused at the sight of Cody's tight bum and just smacked it while having a good laugh. Cody also laughed at the fact he got spanked by PJ and found it erotic as well but said how he had really sensitive skin back there and broke out in a rash every time someone spanked him back there.

After settling on the perfect temperature, Cody stepped into the shower and took PJ's hand and pulled him in. PJ kissed Cody furiously on the lips and asked if he was ready for some more fun.

"Try and stop me from saying no honey," Cody responded.

With the hot water sliding down their slender bodies, both blonds started making out again as PJ took both cocks in his hand and started masturbating them at the same time. Cody broke the kiss and turned around as he ran his hand up and down his wet backside as a way of telling PJ he wanted him inside of Cody. PJ was all-too-obliging to honour Cody's wish and took his hardened member and guided it inside of Cody and started thrusting. With Cody starting to moan, he started jerking himself off so he could cum again as PJ started giving his lover little pecks on the neck and shoulders. PJ was much more aggressive as he knew that Zack and Gabe would be back soon and wanted to pleasure Cody again. In order to make things more kinky, PJ started smacking the sides of Cody's wet butt cheeks as Cody winced in pain but PJ did not care as he was so horny and thinking he was the dominant one turned him on even more. The fire rushing through each other's bodies as they were being pleasured had not weakened at all as both of them felt as if they found the perfect companion for each other.

"Mmmmnh Cody, you're the greatest thing that ever happened to me," PJ softly said in Cody's ear.

Cody turned his head around and kissed PJ on the lips as a way of saying "thank you" and that he felt the same way about PJ. Cody's lover continued thrusting and started moaning even louder as the water continued to drench the two blonds and stimulating them further. Cody just loved the feeling of PJ's cock inside of him as both of them felt they were getting a good massage.

PJ felt he was about to reach his climax and started thrusting even faster and with one final push, he unleashed a sperm bomb and unloaded about seven or eight loads inside of Cody. PJ remained inside of Cody and kissed him gently as he unloaded every last drop before pulling out.

"You're the best PJ," Cody said just before he reached for the soap and started lathering himself and PJ.

PJ reached for the shampoo and squirted a generous amount on Cody's hair straight from the bottle and placed some on his hand in order to wash his own hair. After getting all of the shampoo out from their hair, Cody shut off the water and said that they should hurry up and get ready before Zack and Gabe returned. After quickly drying themselves off and changing back into their clothes, they both emerged from the bathroom and detected a hint of the musky smell that had consumed the room earlier. Cody opened up the window in order to air the room out so nobody would be able to detect the smell.

PJ looked at his cell phone and saw that it was seven in the evening and was wondering what he was going to do for the rest of the evening. He asked Cody if he wanted to grab a bite to eat and joked about how he had burned up a lot of energy and was quite sure the same applied to Cody.

"Sure, what do you want me to make for you?" Cody asked.

"Oh it's ok, why don't we go down to the restaurant or order room service? I don't want to put you through all the trouble of making me something else," responded PJ.

"Hey, I know what would be a good idea. Why don't we go down to the restaurant and have a romantic dinner?" suggested Cody.

"Well, I think nothing can top your cooking in terms of romance," PJ winked.

They both admitted it would be nice to have dinner in a restaurant because the setting would be more relaxing and they could chat some more. Both of them agreed to meet each other in the front lobby in a half hour so they could get changed for the occasion. A few minutes after PJ had left, Zack and Gabe returned and switched on the video game console and planned on spending the evening playing video games. After changing into a pair of khaki pants, linen shirt and black jacket, Cody emerged from his bedroom and told Zack that he was going down to the restaurant to have dinner with PJ. Zack shrugged his shoulders because he was fixated on his video game.

On his way over to the restaurant, PJ walked towards the front desk and was met my Mr. Moseby who had asked him if he had considered his offer from earlier in the day. PJ said that he had considered it for a bit and asked if he could respond after dinner. Mr. Moseby said that it was alright with him.

PJ sat on the couch and thumbed through a magazine while he waited for Cody. Moments later, Cody walked out of the elevator causing PJ to leap out of his seat in excitement at how nice Cody looked. Cody also liked how PJ looked as he wore a pair of charcoal slacks, a black sweater jacket that was zipped up two-thirds of the way, white shirt with the top button undone and a loosely worn blue tie. Both of them were still glowing from their encounters earlier and were driven crazy by the designer cologne both of them were wearing. They also did not want to be affectionate in public so people such as Mr. Moseby would not get suspicious and say anything to his mother or tell PJ's family.

After being seated in the restaurant, they both started looking at the menu and decided almost immediately what they wanted to eat. For starters, Cody ordered a Mandarin Orange salad and PJ ordered a Caesar Salad with extra bacon bits. For the main course, Cody ordered chicken parmesan while PJ ordered pork tenderloin with chicken fried rice. While they waited for the food, PJ asked Cody for his advice on Mr. Moseby's offer.

"Dude, that is such a wonderful opportunity, you should go for it. I know it's your vacation and I will support you regardless of what you decide to do," Cody said.

"I know and I appreciate that but I'm just afraid of playing in front of big crowds, I mean they are probably going to be bigger than the crowd from last night," PJ responded nervously.

There was a break in the conversation when the salads came and as they both practically inhaled the salads because of the big appetite both of them had, the conversation continued in-between bites.

"I know you can accomplish anything if you put your mind to it," Cody responded.

"I think I will tell Mr. Moseby that I will do it," PJ said.

Cody had a big smile on his face and said "great, I just know you will do a fantastic job."

PJ really appreciated how Cody was so supportive and made him feel great. He knew he was not the brightest guy in the world and that Cody was very smart but Cody never made PJ feel stupid and that was one thing he loved about Cody. As his mind was on the subject of book smarts, PJ asked Cody if he was not busy tomorrow that perhaps he could tutor him like Cody had offered earlier.

"Sure, we could spend some time tomorrow cracking the books. Are you ok with working on math and science? Those are my strongest subjects," Cody asked.

"Sounds good, maybe I can get those grades up enough and get accepted into college. I've also been looking at colleges here in Boston," responded PJ.

Cody was happy to hear PJ might be in Boston while he goes to school because he figured if they continued to hit it off and find the right chemistry that perhaps they would be able to spend more time together. The food had arrived and a silence had hovered around the table as they focused on eating their meals but there were odd moments when both of them engaged in small talk. Cody did not say anything about PJ possibly studying in Boston as he did not want to pressure him into anything or push things too fast in terms of their blossoming relationship.

After finishing their food, PJ showed his card and went to the front desk with Cody and told Mr. Moseby he would perform on the cruise. Mr. Moseby was glad to hear the response he was hoping for and in the process of making the necessary arrangements, everyone's attention turned to the fact that there was a loud scream and then the sight of Zack and Gabe barrelling through the front lobby rollerblading while playing hockey with a tennis ball. With the tennis ball flying all over the place and Mr. Moseby struggling to get the situation under control, Cody could not help but laugh as the memories just came back to him as if it was yesterday. The ball had struck the table causing it to wobble with the vase falling off and heading for the floor. As usual, Mr. Moseby ran and dove towards the vase and caught it.

"One thousand four hundred thirty-six," Mr. Moseby noted to himself.

After restoring order to the front lobby, Mr. Moseby completed the paperwork in terms of PJ's performances on the cruise and to show his appreciation, he allowed PJ the use of the Tipton limousine while his family stayed at the hotel. PJ starting to think of all the uses he could put the limousine to. PJ asked Cody if he was up for a limousine ride around Boston because he had not seen much of the city since arriving and had been inside the hotel the entire time. Cody was excited at the suggestion and Mr. Moseby made the necessary arrangements after PJ told him he wanted to use it that night.

When the limousine was ready, the driver opened the door for the two blonds and closed it after they sat inside. They both looked around and noticed the car included a mini HD television set with DVD player, a drinks bar, mini fridge, and plenty of seating space. With a partition separating the young men and the driver, they both looked at each other and thought about all the thing they could do.

"Where would you young me like me to take you," asked the driver through the speaker system.

"Uh, just drive us around the city, that would be great thanks," replied Cody.

With Cody and PJ alone together, PJ leaned forward and starting kissing Cody passionately on the lips.

"Don't you want to see the sites and landmarks in Boston?" asked Cody with a giggle.

"You're the only site in this city that I care about," responded PJ.

Cody was flattered even if what PJ had said was really cheesy but knew that love was all about being cheesy. PJ continued to kiss Cody on the lips and made out with him in the back of the car. Cody would also go weak at the knees and melt like butter every time he gazed into PJ's blue eyes as he was just as passionate in returning the kiss. PJ broke the kiss and quickly undid Cody's pants and reached into his red boxers and started to lick the head of Cody's slender boner which was throbbing like crazy. He had never felt this aroused by anyone, not even Bailey but did not complain one bit. PJ then slowly slid his mouth down on Cody's length all the way down to his dirty blond pubes and started bobbing his head up and down as Cody enjoyed every moment of the blow job he was getting. Cody leaned back further and rested his head against the seat of the car and looked up at the sun roof which gave a blurry view of the star-lit sky and took in the sounds of PJ's humming as he continued to bob his head up and down Cody's pole. PJ could start to taste Cody's pre-cum which had a wonderful sweet taste to it in his opinion and started humming louder.

Cody could feel he was about to climax and started moaning PJ's name over and over again which only turned PJ on even more because he felt that Cody had such a sexy voice. PJ bobbed his head up and down faster and faster until he was treated to a white protein meal that filled his mouth up so quickly that the excess started to drip out of the corners of his mouth. PJ swallowed as much as he could which was also the first time he had swallowed cum and took in more of Cody's hot sperm until he was sucked dry. PJ eventually swallowed the rest of Cody's cum.

"Enjoy your dessert?" Cody asked with a giggle.

"More than you will ever know," responded PJ with that sparkle in his eyes that Cody was a sucker for.

Cody managed to clean himself up and did up his pants again before burying his head in PJ's arms and chest and enjoying what Boston had to offer with his lover. The car returned to the hotel about an hour later and after getting out of the back seat, Cody said that he was tired and wanted to turn in for the night. PJ said that he would walk Cody back to his room and once they arrived at the front door of the Martin suite, PJ looked into Cody's eyes and kissed him.

"Thank you for the best day of my life Cody, you really are a true friend," PJ said softly.

"Right back at you buddy, I had a blast today as well and I will never forget it," Cody said as he used slang and certain types of lingo for the first time as far as he could remember.

Cody opened the door and saw Zack and Gabe watching movies as they just sat on the couch as if they were just expanding. They had indulged in a lot of room service again with big bowls of ice cream and other junk sprawled across the table and even though the mess was not as big as the first time, that was still enough to make Cody freak out as PJ stood silently beside him and watched Cody scold his older twin.

"Come on Gabe, it's time to go now. You can watch television and order more stuff in our room," PJ ordered his younger brother.

After Gabe and PJ left the Martin suite, Cody demanded that Zack clean up the mess before their mother came home. Cody bluffed again in order to get Zack to do what he wanted to do and it worked again. Cody went into his room because he was still in a great mood and did not want his twin brother to ruin it for him with his usual antics and irresponsibility. He slowly removed his clothes and changed into his sleepwear and felt that he could sleep easier now that he was not as conflicted about his feelings compared to the previous night.

Once PJ and Gabe got to their suite, PJ was still glowing from the day he had just experienced and never knew how it would unfold from the moment he had woken up that day. Bob, Amy, and Teddy were still awake and when they saw that PJ was in a really good mood they asked him about his mood.

"Oh, Mr. Moseby offered me a job to play on the cruise and I said yes," PJ explained as he left out the real reason he was glowing for obvious reasons.

"That's great honey, I'm proud of you," Amy ran over to PJ in order to hug him.

Bob was happy at PJ's latest gig as well as Teddy who was still proud of her older brother in terms of the previous night.

PJ dropped himself on the couch and watched some television with Gabe before going to his room an hour later. Gabe stayed up and watched some more television while PJ slowly undressed just like Cody and changed into his sleepwear. After hopping into bed, both Cody and PJ started masturbating as discretely as they could while thinking of their lover and panting their names. Both of them came pretty quickly before their brothers walked into the rooms they shared.

Both of them drifted off into sleep feeling wonderful about the fact they were more confident about their feelings as opposed to the previous night.

**Another chapter put to rest now. **

**Cody and PJ are becoming quite an item now but now have to try and hide that fact from everyone else. **

**Zack and Gabe are spending a lot of time together as well. Sorry for the lack of material with regards to those two but I promise there will be more about them in future chapters. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Reviews are welcome and much appreciated. **

**Thank you. **


	5. Hidden Talents

**Here's the next instalment of the story which is the last full day the Duncans stay at the Tipton Hotel. **

**Enjoy. **

Cody and PJ slept like babies after the best day of their lives and were looking forward to this day since they knew they would be hanging out some more, especially with Cody helping PJ with school work. When PJ woke up, he noticed that he was not the first one awake as he heard his people in the bathroom already getting ready. After he had his turn in the bathroom brushing his teeth and taking a shower, everyone was deciding what to have for breakfast and ordered room service. Bob ordered a tall stack of pancakes drenched in syrup and a cup of coffee, Amy ordered scrambled eggs and toast along with a cup of coffee, Teddy had eggs Florentine and a cup of tea, PJ had a big bowl of Frosted Flakes and a tall stack of pancakes drowning in syrup and tall glass of milk, Gabe had waffles with a lot of syrup and whipped cream along with a tall glass of chocolate milk, and Charlie had the usual bowl of Cheerio's and milk.

PJ had a large breakfast because he was in a wonderful mood and had a large appetite that needed to be taken care of. Amy was happy that PJ had a big breakfast to make up for the fact he did not eat very much the previous day for breakfast. PJ was hoping to have his tutoring session in the penthouse suite and came up with an idea to keep his parents occupied for most of the day by suggesting that the family use the limousine and go site seeing, although Teddy already had plans to go see a Shakespearean play at a nearby theatre with Maddie and Gabe said that him and Zack were going to be hanging out. It was going to be the parents and Charlie that were going to take advantage of the car and left shortly after they finished breakfast and got Charlie ready. PJ was glad that everyone else had plans because he felt that they would have cramped his style with Cody and that would have ruined his day.

Cody sent PJ a text message asking him what the plan was in terms of tutoring. PJ responded by saying that he would have the suite to himself in about a half hour and that he would text Cody when the coast was clear. After PJ texted Cody that it was alright to come over, Cody was there in less than five minutes with his book bag full of his textbooks. As PJ opened the door for Cody, they both smiled at each other like a couple of giddy school girls but it was understandable that they would. PJ asked if Cody wanted anything to eat or drink and Cody said he appreciated the offer but just had breakfast. PJ told Cody that thanks to him he had a huge breakfast and felt amazing. After a hug and peck on the cheek, Cody and PJ sat at the table as Cody unloaded his book bag and stacked the textbooks into two piles on top of each other by separating them by subject.

"So what should we start with? Math or Science?" Cody asked.

"Surprise me," responded PJ.

"Ok, we'll start with math," Cody responded.

Initially the tutoring did not go very well as PJ felt frustrated that he was not able to understand what Cody was trying to explain to him and saying how dumb he felt. Cody had to keep reassuring PJ that he was an intelligent guy and could do anything if he simply applied himself. After PJ cooled down, Cody continued with the tutoring and slowly PJ was able to understand what his tutor was teaching him.

"See, I knew you would be able to do it if you applied yourself," Cody said.

PJ still felt frustrated that he had a lot to learn if he was going to get his grades up and get accepted into college. Cody was confident that PJ would be able to learn what he needed to in order to get into college.

"You're a lot smarter than you give yourself credit for and you shouldn't be so hard on yourself," Cody said.

Cody tried to be patient whenever PJ would feel frustrated but since he really cared about his lover, he would try and do whatever he could if getting into college would help boost PJ's self-confidence. Cody was happy with the fact that PJ was able to understand much of what he was teaching and after about three hours of tutoring, Cody suggested they go out and get some fresh air by going to the park.

Cody and PJ went to the park and walked around looking up at the sky as Cody was looking for birds. He tried certain bird calls which piqued PJ's curiosity and asked Cody how he did certain bird calls. After a bit of explanation, Cody got PJ to try some. The first few attempts by PJ were quite lame which drew some laughter but eventually perfected them and was able to call some birds over. Cody would also talk about the birds and mention random facts about them as PJ clung to every word Cody said which is what Cody loved about PJ. The two young men continued to walk around before settling on a spot on the grass and laid down on their backs staring up at the sky.

"What are you thinking about?" PJ asked Cody.

"Just life I guess, where we will be one, two, or even five years from now," responded Cody.

"Where do you see yourself?" asked PJ.

"I don't really know but I hope I see myself with you," responded Cody.

PJ started to blush and had the same question running through his mind now that Cody brought up the subject. When Cody asked PJ the same question, PJ responded by saying he did not know at all where he saw himself in the future but he had hoped that Cody would be an important part of it. After a bit of sky gazing, they both decided to return to the hotel and have a late lunch. Cody and PJ had returned to the penthouse suite and Cody offered to cook something which gave PJ and idea that perhaps he can try cooking some dishes that Cody taught him how to make. Cody thought the idea of the two of them cooking was a great one and asked PJ what he felt like making. PJ suggested the salad and perhaps appetizers whereas Cody thought of a good main course he wanted to prepare for the first time in a long time.

PJ started to prepare the salad and even attempted to prepare the sauce himself which was a family recipe he had seen Amy prepare on a few occasions. After preparing the salad with relative ease, PJ started on the appetizers while Cody prepared the main dish. PJ prepared a spicy shrimp recipe that Cody had given him an idea for. PJ felt good about himself that he was able to cook something and offered to help Cody with the main dish. Cody accepted PJ's offer but simply asked him to pass certain ingredients as he needed them. Cody then placed the dish in the oven along with the shrimps PJ had prepared and said it would be between forty-five minutes to an hour before the food was ready. PJ felt like he was on a roll with the tutoring from earlier in the day, the bird calling, learning about certain birds, and cooking that he asked Cody if it was alright if he would tutor him again until the food was ready. Cody did not have a problem with it and opened up one of the textbooks and went through some math concepts and problems until the oven bell went off which was simply for the shrimps which only had to be baked for short amount of time. Cody placed the baking sheet with the shrimps on top of the stove and went back to tutoring PJ.

Cody was impressed at how easily PJ was absorbing the information and decided to explain material that was seen as more challenging. Cody felt that PJ was able to understand the gist of what he was teaching and was happy with the progress his pupil had made. The oven bell had gone off again meaning the main dish was ready. PJ had helped Cody bring all the other courses to the table after clearing all of the books to the side. PJ put some of the salad and shrimps on one plate together and handed it to Cody and did the same for himself while Cody placed the main dish on two plates and handed one of them to PJ. Cody tasted the salad first and was amazed at how good the salad dressing was especially after PJ's first attempt at preparing it and then tasted the baked spicy shrimps which was fantastic in his opinion.

"Wow, you're really a great cook. Are you sure you didn't know how to cook before I gave you some pointers?" Cody asked with a giggle.

"Let's just say I had an awesome teacher," responded PJ with a smile and a wink which make Cody blush at the compliment.

After sampling the side dishes, both dug into the main dish that Cody had prepared which was homemade lasagne with noodles Cody boiled and homemade meat sauce and a blend of seven types of cheeses smothered everywhere.

"Whoa, this is amazing. This is probably the best lasagne I've ever had," PJ remarked.

Both of them ate their food and after they could not handle any more food, Cody and PJ wrapped up and covered the leftovers and neatly placed them on the kitchen counter in order to allow the food to cool down before putting it in the fridge. Bob, Amy, and Charlie returned shortly after Cody and PJ cleaned up and said hello to Cody.

"PJ and I made some food and the leftovers are on the counter in the kitchen there so help yourselves if you're hungry. I'm not sure if there is enough for you guys, Teddy and Gabe," Cody pointed out to Bob and Amy.

"Wow, thank you young man. We really appreciate that," Amy responded.

"It was our pleasure. Did you know your son is quite the cook? He prepared the salad and shrimps. We really had fun cooking together," Cody proudly told Bob and Amy.

Bob and Amy's jaws dropped to the ground upon learning that PJ actually did some cooking.

"Ok, where's PJ Duncan and what have you done with him?" Amy jokingly said to her eldest son.

Bob got the dishes that PJ and Cody had just washed for himself and Amy and placed the food on the plates and sat down at the table with Amy joining Bob moments later. PJ's parents tasted the salad and shrimps and were impressed at PJ.

"Isn't this your family recipe for the salad dressing?" Bob asked his wife.

"Ya, I think it's even better than when I make it," Amy embarrassingly admitted but also felt proud of her son.

Bob and Amy also enjoyed the lasagne and complimented Cody on it. They also told Cody they enjoyed Carrie's performance the other night and that she had a wonderful voice. They also asked Cody and PJ what they did today with Cody saying that he simply helped PJ with some math and science and then went to the park afterwards. PJ asked how the site seeing went and his parents responded by saying they saw many sites and even walked around in some of the malls. Cody and PJ eventually sat on the couch and started watching television as Bob and Amy ate their food and with PJ's parents around, the two blonds did everything they could in order to restrain themselves from touching each other or verbally expressing any love for one another.

Meanwhile, Zack and Gabe spent most of the afternoon either in the game room or in the Martin suite playing video games as usual considering how both of them were addicted to them. Another thing they were addicted to was junk food and they ordered plenty of that from room service. Spending almost all day with Zack since arriving at the hotel, Gabe would stare at Zack from time to time but did not notice how frequent they became and shrugged it off. Zack did not notice as he was always focused on the video games.

"So what's the deal with your brother Cody?" Gabe asked.

"What do you mean buddy?" Zack wondered.

"I dunno, he seems really bossy and seems like a big wuss," responded Gabe.

Even though Zack would usually give Cody a hard time about a lot of things simply because he was Cody's older brother, he did not like whenever other people spoke negatively about his younger twin. Zack let it slide because it was Gabe and just shrugged at what he said. Later on, Gabe suggested to Zack that they go to where him and his family were staying and watch some movies since it would be free from his room. Zack said he was interesting in anything that did not involve him getting up or doing anything. They agreed to go after they were done playing video games.

Back at the Duncan suite, Mr. Moseby knocked on the door and offered Bob and Amy two free tickets to a show at one of the theatres in Boston which was the result of Mr. Tipton not being able to visit Boston and use the tickets. It was also Mr. Tipton who suggested that Mr. Moseby ask the Duncans if they were interested in going to the show. Bob and Amy said they were interested in going and Mr. Moseby said he would arrange for a babysitting service to look after Charlie in the daycare downstairs. Cody and PJ overheard what happened and looked at each other as they were glad that they might have the place to themselves again for the evening.

Bob and Amy showered and got ready for the show and once they were ready to leave, Amy asked PJ to tell Teddy that they had gone to see a show and that Charlie was in the daycare downstairs as Teddy was still out spending time with Maddie. After PJ's parents had left, the blond guys had the place to themselves again. Just as Cody started to touch PJ, they were both startled by the sound of the doorknob turning and Zack and Gabe storming in like little children but luckily they did not catch the blonds about to get affectionate.

"What are you guys doing here?" PJ demanded.

"Um, this is my room too," Gabe responded.

"What do you guys want," Gabe's brother asked in an irritated tone.

"Zack and I are here to watch movies cuz they're free here," responded Gabe.

Feeling irritated, PJ felt as if he was about to scream at his younger brother and his friend. In order to remedy the situation, Cody told PJ that they can go to his suite since his mother would be performing downstairs for the whole evening and that she would not be back until late. PJ and Cody went over to the Martin suite and once they got there Cody yanked PJ by the arm and pulled him towards his bedroom and slammed the door behind him. Cody immediately started making out with PJ as he was dying to get it on with the man he loved. PJ had just as much frustration built up that he needed to unleash and was just as passionate in returning the kiss as Cody was. They quickly ripped each other's clothes off until they were in their boxers which were tents by now. Cody pulled PJ towards him as he leaned back and fell backwards on his bed with PJ on top of him. Cody tugged on the sides of his red underwear slid them down his legs and kicked them off of him. PJ saw Cody's hard on pointing at him and went down on Cody and starting sucking him off and humming just as he did in the limousine. Cody was immediately in heaven and was happy to be PJ's sex slave.

Wanting to do something he had not experienced before, PJ removed his black boxers and tossed them on top of Cody's underwear and turned backwards as PJ started sucking Cody's cock again only this time PJ's backside was close to Cody's face in a 69 position and started jerking PJ's cock as he attempted to place it in his mouth. Cody was able to suck on PJ but it was very uncomfortable for him so he decided rim PJ and loosen him up as he saw PJ was quite tight back there. Cody spat on his fingers drenching them in his own saliva and entered PJ with his middle finger while PJ continued to suck on Cody's cock. PJ started moaning even while he had Cody's cock in his mouth because there was some initial pain but sucking Cody off was a perfect distraction until Cody entered PJ with his index finger and now had two digits inside of his blond lover. Cody was hoping he would hit PJ's bullseye in order to stimulate the pleasure inside of him. Cody suspected he had achieved that goal whenever PJ moaned loudly and continued to stretch PJ until he felt ready to insert the third finger. With PJ continuing to suck on Cody's member, the pain was minimized which made Cody's job a lot easier.

PJ turned back around and lifted Cody's legs over his shoulders as PJ spread Cody's ass cheeks apart and saw he was loose enough before taking his six inch cock and pushing himself inside of his blond lover. Cody started to moan PJ's name as the feeling of his cock inside of him was an addictive one. Cody started jerking himself off in order to remain hard and horny but looking at PJ served as enough stimulation. PJ continued to thrust as hard as he could because the sight of Cody always turned him on and just wanted to dominate him every chance he got.

"Mmmnh, PJ…ugghh," Cody continued to moan in pleasure.

"I really want to you Cody Martin," PJ said as he continued to pound Cody's tight butt.

PJ started leaking pre-cum and felt he was about to climax. Cody's blond lover continued to drill his ass like an oil rig to the point it felt like the younger Martin twin was being impaled. Cody started screaming at first but as he masturbated himself, it lessened the pain just as PJ sucking off Cody in the 69 position earlier minimized the pain for PJ as his hole was being loosened up.

PJ thrust even harder at which point Cody just grabbed on to the blanket on his bed as hard as he could so he would be able to control himself and not go crazy as PJ was pounding him really aggressively. With one final thrust, PJ blew his load inside of Cody until the tank was emptied. PJ must have blown about eight loads inside of Cody and started to masturbate him while he was still inside of Cody. PJ pumped as hard as he could and shot Cody's white goop all over his chest, neck and even some on the blanket of the bed. PJ leaned forward and kissed Cody on the lips slowly and passionately. After breaking the kiss, PJ pulled out and cleaned himself off with a towel Cody was able to reach for beside his bed and handed it to Cody so he could clean himself off as well. Once they were cleaned off, Cody heard the sound of an email alert on his laptop.

Cody walked over to his lap top as he was still completely nude and sporting a semi to check the email.

"Whoa, you're not going to believe this but you know how I also attend school on the S.S. Tipton? Well, it turns out that I will be able to spend another semester on board the ship which means who and I will be able to spend time together during your cruise because I have to leave tomorrow as well," Cody excitedly told PJ.

"Man, that's awesome," as PJ could only pant his words.

Cody had the option of boarding the ship the next day while it was docked in Boston or wait another month when the ship docked in Los Angeles and he would have to pay for travel expenses to Los Angeles if he chose the latter.

Cody and PJ quickly got dressed in case Zack or Carrie returned to the suite and went back into the main room and watched some television as they both held hands. Upon hearing somebody trying to unlock the door, it was Carrie and Zack.

"Hi PJ, how's it going?" Carrie asked.

"It's going great Ms. Martin," responded PJ.

"Awww, you can call me Carrie," giggled Carrie.

"So Mr. Moseby told me you're going to be playing on the S.S. Tipton," continued Carrie.

"Ya, I'm nervous but Cody here seems to be my biggest fan," PJ smiled as he looked at Cody.

"Well, good luck kid, I know you have some real talent. Mr. Moseby wouldn't hire you if he didn't think you were up to the challenge," Carrie observed.

Cody told his mother and Zack that he was going back on the cruise ship for another semester of school and he had to go the next day. Zack figured if Cody was going then that meant he had to go as well. Carrie cried as she said she was going to miss her twins just when she had adjusted to the fact they were home again. Cody suggested to Zack they should start packing if they were going to be leaving early in the morning.

PJ took that as his cue to go back to his suite and start packing as well and said his goodbyes. Once PJ returned to his suite, he continued to glow not only from making love again, he was looking forward to spending more time with Cody on the cruise ship.

During the night, one of the male Duncans had problems sleeping but this time it was not PJ. It was Gabe as he tossed and turned for much of the night until he woke up as if he had a nightmare.

"Please tell me I'm not attracted to Zack Martin," Gabe pleaded with himself.

**Another chapter complete. **

**Cody and PJ have become practically inseparable now as they spend most of their time together. **

**Is Gabe actually attracted to Zack? Was it simply a nightmare? I guess we will have to find out as the story goes on.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Reviews are welcome and much appreciated. **

**Thank you. **


	6. Boarding the SS Tipton

**Here's the next instalment of the story where the Duncans are ready to check out of the Tipton Hotel and board the S.S. Tipton. **

**Enjoy. **

Gabe Duncan was perhaps the least likely of the brothers to express any interest in other guys so the nightmare he had experienced during the night came as a shock to him. Gabe's nightmare simply consisted of a kiss between the two of them. He also noticed that he felt aroused as he awoke during the night and was not able to sleep for the rest of the night as he attempted to figure out the meaning of what had occurred. Most of all, Gabe was simply consumed by a feeling of embarrassment as he laid in bed for the rest of the night and the thoughts in his mind about how Zack was a great friend and how he was fun to hang out with did not help in terms of trying to convince himself that his feelings for Zack. Gabe prayed that he would get over these feelings he had for Zack very quickly.

As night turned to early morning, Bob and Amy were the first ones to wake up as they also had to do some packing because they had to check out of the hotel and board the S.S. Tipton for the cruise portion of their trip. As the rest of the family woke up, Gabe did not want to wake up as he felt horrible and had a headache from the lack of sleep he had gotten. Amy told Gabe to wake up but asked what was wrong with him as she saw his eyes and the expression on his face. She knew her youngest son had not gotten a lot of sleep and asked if everything was ok. Gabe did his best to cover up the feelings of embarrassment as he said he was alright and that he just had a bad dream without going into detail about it. Amy went over to her son and hugged him but told him to get up because they had to leave soon. Gabe slowly got up and got ready but just felt like staying in bed all day.

The family decided to order room service for breakfast as they had some time to kill before they had to check out catch their ride to the cruise ship. Bob decided to have bacon and eggs with coffee, Amy had a cheese omelette with tea, Teddy had a big bowl of fruit with a croissant and a cup of tea, PJ had waffles drowning syrup and a hot chocolate, Gabe was not hungry so he just shared some of Amy's omelette as she insisted that Gabe eat something, and Charlie had the usual bowl of Cheerio's. After finishing breakfast, Bob called Mr. Moseby to send someone to collect the luggage and load them into the limousine. Esteban came with the remote controlled luggage cart that Arwin had spent years trying to perfect and believed he had perfected it now. Once the luggage was loaded on to the cart, the device worked perfectly at first but as usual with anything Arwin had been working on, it would eventually lead to disaster as the luggage cart spun out of control bumping into the walls and doors. Esteban struggled to control the cart but it was no use as it just had a mind of its own until the motor finally exploded which almost lit a fire with the luggage. Esteban ripped the fire extinguisher that was hanging on the wall nearby and put out the fire as he was overtaken by a feeling of disappointment at having to push the cart by hand as he had almost injured his back carrying London's bags from her daily morning shopping spree. Bob thought to himself that this was pretty much how they checked into the hotel, that it was like the sight of a madhouse.

Once the family and the luggage cart made the trip down the elevator, they made their way to the front desk and checked out. Mr. Moseby asked them to give him their room keys as new ones would be issued to them once they boarded the ship. The luggage was loaded up in the car and the Duncans looked forward to their cruise.

Upon arriving where the ship was docked, everyone but Gabe was amazed at the size of the ship. Gabe was still feeling tired and distant as he continued to ask himself why he would be thinking about guys in a romantic way in his dream. Those thoughts continued to consume Gabe as everyone boarded the ship and tried to locate where their cabins were. The Duncans were met by Mr. Moseby on the ship who spent most of his time now managing the ship and spent his time off from the ship managing the hotel in Boston. After exchanging pleasantries, Mr. Moseby issued new cards and told them it was to be used for the same purposes as the ones at the hotel. After being led by the porter to their cabins with their luggage, the Duncans were in one of the best cabins on the ship which could pass of as an exact duplicate of a hotel suite. After dealing with all of the luggage and unpacking some of the stuff for their two-week cruise, Mr. Moseby had knocked on the door and asked if everything was to the family's satisfaction. He had also given them a business card with the number of the front desk on the ship and told them to call him whenever they needed something. Mr. Moseby had also given PJ a sheet of paper with the schedule of PJ's performances.

Teddy said she wanted to go on deck and walk around and see what activities were on the ship. Gabe sat on the couch and watched television as he flipped through all of the channels still feeling pre-occupied with his nightmare. PJ said she wanted to walk around on deck as well and left just after his sister did. After walking around, he saw Zack and Cody board the ship and almost wanted to run towards Cody and hug him but had to restrain himself in order to remain discreet regarding the whole situation. Cody was just as happy as PJ was to see him even though they both knew they would be on board together. PJ had offered to help the twins carry some of the luggage even though he was really interested in helping Cody but did not want to come off as being rude. The twins said they did not need any help but Cody said he would meet PJ on the Sky Deck once he went to his cabin and sorted out his luggage. PJ said he looked forward to that and made his way up to the Sky Deck.

After walking around and seeing what the Sky Deck had to offer, PJ took a seat at the juice bar and ordered a smoothie containing a mixture of strawberry, banana and peach. PJ sucked it down with his straw in less than a minute at which time Cody appeared and took a seat right next to him. Almost startled at how fast Cody had joined him, PJ said he was going to order another smoothie and asked Cody if he wanted anything and said he would have a guava and mango smoothie which did not seem very appetizing to PJ. Both of them sucked their drinks down very slowly as PJ showed Cody his performance schedule. Cody was happy that almost all of PJ's performances did not conflict with his work shifts as the towel boy so he could watch his performances. PJ asked why Cody had to work as the towel boy and Cody went into a rant about how Zack maxed out their student meal cards which was meant for necessities but were used by Zack on frivolous things and now he was stuck working as the towel boy until pigs fly. PJ said he saw pigs fly on an episode of _The Simpsons_, prompting Cody to remind him that it was only a cartoon show as he laughed and slapped his shoulder. It was moments such as that which Cody really enjoyed about PJ's company. His sense of humour really made him laugh.

PJ said he felt hungry and asked Cody if he wanted to join him in the restaurant for lunch. Even though Cody was not all that hungry, he said he would still join PJ in the restaurant. Shortly after the two of them were seated, PJ decided to order a side Caesar salad, and a chicken Quesadilla as the main dish and a large iced tea to drink. Cody decided to order something light and went with a chicken Caesar salad wrap with fries and a medium Coke. As they both waited for the food, PJ asked about the whole idea about studying while on the ship as he had never heard about a concept such as that one. Cody explained it was a great way to study and travel the world at the same time. PJ thought that he would have loved to be on a ship while studying but he was going to be graduating from high school soon if his grades were high enough. After eating their food, PJ asked if Cody wanted to see their cabin. Cody agreed and after leaving the restaurant, his cabin was on the way and asked PJ if he wanted to check out his cabin first. Once they got the door of Cody's cabin he opened the door and there was such a foul odour that had punched both of them in the face and sight of his roommate Woody.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" asked Cody after introducing Woody to PJ.

"Sorry, I think I ate some bad Mexican food," responded Woody.

"Dude, you need to see a doctor about that smell," PJ remarked as he waved his hand around his nose.

"Hurtful," remarked Woody.

"We'll come back later," Cody told PJ.

On the way over to PJ's cabin, asked Cody what the deal with Woody was. Cody said he was always like that but had to find a way to get used to that. PJ said he would likely jump overboard if he no choice but to put up with that sort of situation. Cody did not want to think of the situation further because having to put up with it was bad enough in his opinion.

As they got to PJ's cabin and walked in, Gabe was all by himself watching television causing PJ to wonder where his parents and Charlie were. Gabe told PJ that they were on deck at the pool with Charlie as the younger Duncan son just sat there with a depressed look on his face watching television.

"Why didn't you go with them to the pool?" PJ asked.

"I dunno, I just don't feel like it," responded Gabe.

"Is everything alright? You've been acting funny since this morning. I thought you'd be in heaven on this ship," PJ said.

"Ya, I dunno. I had a bad dream last night and don't really wanna talk about it," Gabe responded.

PJ felt disappointed his brother would not tell him what was bothering him but figured he did not want to discuss it with Cody in the room. With both cabins unavailable to hang out in, Cody suggested that PJ get his guitar so they could go to the Aqua Lounge and have another lesson. PJ thought that was a good idea and grabbed his guitar and made this way over there with Cody. Cody asked PJ if he thought Gabe was going to be alright. PJ responded by simply saying that he was worried about Gabe but if he did not want to talk about it then he probably needed some time alone. Cody said he did not mind if PJ spent some time alone with Gabe but PJ knew that Gabe was not one to open up about his feelings to him.

"Wait, is your brother around?" PJ asked.

"Yes, he should be around here somewhere. I will text him and ask if he wants to hang out with Gabe. Perhaps that will make him feel better," responded Cody.

Zack responded to Cody's text message by saying he would be there in a few minutes as he was concerned about Gabe. Both blond men hoped that Zack would be able to make Gabe feel better as they waited for Zack to come to the cabin. Once Zack arrived and asked if Gabe was feeling any better, he went inside while Cody and PJ told Zack that they would be in the Aqua Lounge if he needed them. Cody and PJ walked over to the lounge and chatted with PJ also giving Cody some more pointers on playing the guitar. PJ thought about the original reason as to why Cody asked him to give him guitar lessons.

"So I've been meaning to ask you about Bailey and trying to court her back because you and I have done gotten it on the past couple of days. What are you going to do now?" PJ asked.

"Well, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about but I've been really scared to talk about it," responded Cody.

"What is it?" asked PJ with a concerned look on his face.

"Well…," Cody stammered with a long pause.

"Dude, just relax and tell me," PJ attempted to reassure Cody.

"Well, my breakup with Bailey was really messy and we both got hurt and the fact your friendship has helped me through all of this is something of a godsend. I really like you and think you're a wonderful person," Cody struggled to explain.

"But…," responded PJ fearing the worst.

"You and I have moved really fast and I'm sorry if I have led you on but I really don't want to lose you as a friend because I don't know what I would do if I did but I'm just not ready for a relationship yet because I don't want to get hurt again and the last thing I want to do is hurt you as well," Cody attempted to continue.

"So what are you trying to tell me?" asked PJ.

"You and I both know that even if we were in a relationship, the distance would make it difficult to spend time with each other so I'm hoping we can be friends with 'benefits' because I would really love to have you as a friend," Cody said fearing PJ's reaction.

PJ had a look of disappointment but reluctantly understood where Cody was coming from and knew he was right.

"Even though I realize we were moving too fast, you're right about all of this and I don't want to see you get hurt again if…you know…things got messy and it sunk our friendship so I'm cool with being friends who could get intimate without having to commit to a relationship," PJ responded.

"I'm so happy you understand, I was scared that I would lose you as a friend," Cody said with a sense of relief as he embraced PJ as tightly as he could and not caring what everyone else thought.

PJ had also felt a sense of relief that the issue was dealt with in case either of them felt they had gotten in over their heads when confronted with issues such as distance.

"As for your original question, my feelings towards guys have only intensified since we have been together and I don't know if Bailey and I will ever get back together because I just have not been feeling it lately," Cody said.

"Have you had feelings towards guys before you and I met? I mean, if you're ok with answering that," PJ inquired.

"No, it's ok PJ. You can ask me anything. I've had feelings towards other guys but was never sure if it was just a phase and since you and I have been together, I feel even more confused," Cody said with a tear starting to form in the corner of his right eye.

"Whoa, that's interesting," PJ responded.

"What about you? Have you had any feelings towards other men before you and I met? It's alright if you don't want to answer that," Cody asked.

"It's alright, you can ask me anything. I also felt the same way as you did but always thought that asking girls out would help take my mind off of other guys. I also feel confused to be honest," responded PJ.

"I know this seems pretty obvious now but if you ever need a friend to talk to or a shoulder to cry on, I'll always be there for you," Cody told PJ.

"Same here man," PJ responded.

After the emotional chat, Cody asked PJ for some more pointers just to lighten the mood up a bit. PJ was glad to take Cody up on his suggestion.

Back at the Duncan cabin, Zack tried spending time with Gabe and hoping he would open up about what was bothering him.

"Hey, is anything bothering you?" Zack asked.

"No, I'm ok," responded Gabe.

"You don't seem ok, but if you want to talk about it I promise I won't tell anyone but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm your friend and you can tell me anything," Zack told Gabe.

Gabe felt frustrated at having to bottle something up like this for such a long time and just wanted to tell somebody at this point.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" asked Gabe.

"I promise," Zack said as he pinky swore with Gabe.

"Well, I had this bad dream last night were I…ugh…this is so embarrassing," Gabe said.

"It's ok dude, take your time," responded Zack.

"I…I…kissed a guy," Gabe stammered.

Zack was taken aback by what Gabe had just told him but tried to be supportive and help him through this.

"It's ok, don't feel embarrassed," replied Zack as he put his arm around Gabe.

"Was that the first time you've had that sort of dream?" Zack asked.

"Yes," responded Gabe as he began to cry.

"It's ok, don't worry about it," Zack sought to reassure Gabe.

Gabe felt terrified because he thought guys were not supposed to like each other even though he had never really expressed any interest in girls because part of him was still going through the "girls have cooties" stage. The only thing he thought was even more disgusting than girls with cooties was guys kissing each other but now he was not so sure anymore if he was starting to dream of such images. After opening up to Zack regarding his dream, one thing he avoided to do was tell Zack he was the guy he kissed in the dream as he did not want to further embarrass himself. He also thought Zack might not be his friend anymore if he told him he had a dream where he kissed him.

Zack suggested they go play laser tag in order to get Gabe's mind off of the dream and have some fun. Gabe was starting to feel a bit better and took Zack up on his suggestion of laser tag. Both of them played laser tag for a couple of hours which put Gabe in a better mood. Afterwards, they both decided to grab a bite to eat in the restaurant. Zack ended up having a hamburger with fries and Coke to drink while Gabe decided on spaghetti with meatballs and also had Coke to drink.

After eating their food, Gabe said he wanted to have some ice cream and Zack suggested the ice cream bar. Gabe decided to have 2 large scoops of vanilla ice cream with sprinkles in a waffle cone. Zack ordered a banana split and after taking a couple of bites, Maya walked up behind him and put her hands over his eyes and said "guess who?" After turning around once his eyes were uncovered, he kissed her on the lips and introduced Maya to Gabe. After witnessing what had just happened, Gabe knew for sure that telling Zack about the other detail in the dream was going to be impossible because of the girlfriend situation.

**Another chapter complete. **

**Seems like Cody and PJ were able to discuss their feelings with each other with regards to how the relationship was progressing. **

**Gabe was able to confide in Zack but not quite all the way. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Reviews are most welcome and much appreciated. **

**Thank you. **


	7. Taking Risks

**Here's the latest chapter of the story as the Duncans continue their cruise. **

**I realize there was not any sex in the previous chapter but I wanted to dig deeper into the feelings of the main characters. **

**Enjoy. **

With the S.S. Tipton having set sail long ago, Gabe tried to forget about the whole situation he had been experiencing after seeing Zack and Maya because he did not want to feel awkward around his friend and eventually lose him. After finishing their ice cream, they both decided to go to Zack's cabin and hang out there for the rest of the afternoon.

At the Aqua Lounge, PJ continued to give Cody pointers on playing the guitar but at this point they were just having fun enjoying each other's company and not really caring about playing the guitar.

"Are you ready for your performance tonight?" Cody asked.

"Ya, but I'm still nervous," responded PJ.

"You will do fine. I've always believed in you," Cody said.

"I know and I've always appreciated that about your friendship," PJ responded.

PJ continued playing the guitar and even gave it to Cody so he could play some notes to see how much he had learned. Cody had progressed nicely with his guitar playing even though the original reason he wanted to start playing the guitar was not as intense as it once was but knew it would come in handy for the other special people in his life. PJ said he wanted to practice for the performance later that night but was still nervous. Cody encouraging him did help ease the pressure and boost his confidence.

As afternoon turned to evening, the Duncans decided to have dinner together as a family in the restaurant. As everyone waited for their food, PJ was nervous and it was noticeable. Amy asked PJ if everything was alright and tried to put on a brave face and say that everything was alright. Once the food had arrived, Bob ordered steak and fries and a glass of beer, Amy ordered a rotisserie chicken dinner with rice and a glass of red wine, Teddy had smoked salmon with vegetables and sparkling mineral water, PJ had a chicken and beef fajita dinner along with a glass of Coke, Gabe had a hamburger with fries and Coke, and Charlie had a child size macaroni and cheese with a glass of milk. PJ had eaten his food but thought that it was not as good as Cody's cooking and wished that he had his close friend with him at that time.

After finishing dinner, everyone except Charlie had a slice of strawberry cheesecake for dessert with Bob and Amy having a cup of coffee with it. After dessert, Bob and Amy went back to the cabin in order to put Charlie to sleep with Teddy looking after Charlie. Afterwards, Bob and Amy had gone to one of the lounges and danced while PJ went to the Aqua Lounge and texted Cody to meet up with him.

Gabe went over to Zack's cabin and after knocking on the door a couple of times, he was met by the sight of water dripping down Zack's body with a white towel around his waist as he had just come out of his weekly shower. The sight of Zack in that state did not help Gabe get his mind off of Zack in terms of sexual feelings. Zack acted all casual about the situation and asked what was up.

"Uh, I'll come back later," Gabe stammered as he felt really uncomfortable.

"No man, it's ok. Come on in, just give me a moment to change," responded Zack.

Gabe nervously walked into Zack's cabin and tried to look away as Zack reached for a pair of white boxers from the clean underwear pile on the floor in front of his bed. Zack put his underwear on as he still had the towel around his waist and removed it once he had them on. Gabe tried his best not to look but in a moment of weakness, he turned around for a split second and saw Zack's still wet body with nothing but a pair of white boxers on and starting having a strange tingling feeling in the pit of his stomach and noticed he was semi hard from the experience. Gabe was starting to turn beet red and hoping that Zack would not notice the partial tent in his pants. Zack turned around and the first thing he saw was the bulge in Gabe's pants.

"Whoa dude, do you have your hand in your pocket or are you just excited to see me?" Zack asked in an awkward tone of voice.

Gabe was so embarrassed that he just ran out of the room and felt as if he wanted to hide under a rock. Zack quickly put on a pair of black jeans and black and blue plaid shirt and sought to catch up with Gabe. Zack ran all over the place trying to think where Gabe might be and once he went up to the Sky Deck, he heard some sobbing from under the stair case and went over to investigate. Zack saw that it was Gabe and sat beside him and tried to comfort him.

"You probably hate me now and think I'm a sick freak or something," Gabe continued sobbing.

"No, I don't hate you but you can tell me anything," responded Zack hoping he would open up to him.

"If I tell you, promise you won't get angry?" asked Gabe.

"I promise," Zack said as he pinky swore again with Gabe.

"That dream I told you about before? Well, that guy in the dream. It was…it was…you," Gabe struggled to tell Zack.

Zack had a feeling the guy in the dream was him as Gabe struggled to tell him who it was and attempted to comfort Gabe.

"Look, I'm not mad at you and I don't hate you so don't ever think that," Zack told Gabe as he embraced him.

Gabe continued weeping as Zack still embraced him.

"To be honest, I've had those feelings towards guys even when I was your age," Zack sought to reassure Gabe.

Gabe felt somewhat relieved to know that he was not the only one to have experienced those feelings and that Zack would still be his friend.

"It's ok to feel confused at that age. Come on, why don't we go play some more laser tag. I know you really enjoyed that before," Zack suggested.

Zack and Gabe went to play some more laser tag which helped Gabe feel a lot better.

Meanwhile, PJ and Cody hung out again at the Aqua Lounge as PJ prepared for his performance in about an hour. PJ played a few numbers for Cody and wanted his opinion. As PJ played his guitar, Cody was just lost in PJ's blue eyes and the music put him in a soothing mood. If they were alone together, Cody would have been tempted to leap from out of his seat and make out with him.

"Oh man, I have to be on stage in a half-hour," PJ said as he looked at his phone.

"You're going to be fine. I believe in you," responded Cody.

"I hope you're right man, one screw up and I'll be a laughingstock," PJ feared.

"You won't be. You won't screw up," Cody reassured PJ.

"Thanks, you're like my biggest fan," PJ said with a smile that made Cody weak at the knees.

"That's what friends are for," responded Cody.

"Ya, and the benefits are out of this world," PJ said with another smile.

Mr. Moseby came in and walked up to PJ and Cody's table and told PJ he had to go backstage to prepare for the show. Cody and PJ restrained themselves from hugging each other as they shook each other's hands with Cody wishing PJ luck. They both smiled at each other before PJ left to go prepare. Mr. Moseby being as observant as ever wondered if they were more than just friends but did not dwell on that issue further as he felt it was none of his business. Cody made his way to the lounge where the musical performance was because he really felt he should be there to support PJ and knew he would enjoy the music. Bob and Amy walked into the lounge and noticed Cody sitting in the front row and decided to sit with him after saying hello. Bob and Amy also thanked Cody for offering to tutor PJ and offered him money for his time but declined by telling them that it was his pleasure and that he was always happy to help out a friend. They also complimented Cody again on the dinner him and PJ had prepared with Cody asking if there was enough for Teddy and Gabe. Bob and Amy invited Cody to join them for dinner the next day as a way of saying thank you.

Moments later, the lighting was dimmed and the spotlights focused on the stage as a drumroll played and the announcer introduced the lead singer in the band. The curtain was raised and the only thing Bob, Amy, and Cody focused on was PJ. After a few numbers, the singer introduced the band and when he introduced PJ, the three of them stood up and applauded PJ as the blond guitar player started to blush especially knowing that his biggest fan was in the audience, not that he ever thought that his parents were not supportive of their eldest son. Throughout the show, all Cody could focus on was his blond friend whom he could even start to think of as his best friend even after a few days because Cody did not have very many male friends and had never been as close with any of them as he had been with PJ. At the end of the show, PJ's parents and Cody got up and applauded PJ.

"I LOVE YOU PJ," Cody yelled as he applauded by getting all caught up in the heat of the moment.

Bob and Amy heard what Cody had said and had a look on their face which caught them by surprise. Cody saw the look on Bob and Amy's face and knew he had messed up and had to do some damage control.

"Sorry, I just got caught up in the moment," Cody attempted to explain.

"Sure, no problem son," responded Bob.

"Whoa, that was a close one. Don't do that again Cody," the younger Martin twin scolded himself.

Afterwards, PJ came over and met up with his parents and after hugging them he told them he would be hanging out with Cody. As they both walked around and enjoyed the smell of sea water, Cody could not stop telling PJ how great he was. PJ kept blushing as he felt lucky to have Cody in his life. With much of the ship being deserted at this point, Cody took PJ's hand and continued to walk around while talking about marine life and as with everything Cody had said before, PJ listened to every word with great interest. Both of them had stood just behind the rail along the side of the ship on the Sky Deck and looked into each other's eyes as they were leaning towards each other. Just before they were about to kiss, they were both startled by the toots of a car horn and saw the car that Kurt had given them for their birthday barrelling down towards them as Zack was the behind the wheel with Gabe in the passenger's seat. Zack had stopped the car in the open area by the stairs and juice bar. Gabe kept saying how fun that was and asked if he could try. Cody had an annoyed looked on his face but glad that he did not get caught.

After switching places in the car, Gabe drove the car a few feet before bumping into the hot tub then one of the legs of the stools at the juice bar and then drove past the juice bar and around the side before disappearing from PJ and Cody's view. With PJ looking at the hot tub, he had a kinky idea and whispered it into Cody's ear.

"WHAT? NO WAY. MOSEBY WILL KILL US," Cody pleaded with PJ.

"Oh come on, you'll love it. Just live a little," responded PJ.

"You don't understand. Moseby is strict about the rules and if he catches us…," Cody responded.

"Please? Pretty please?" PJ started pleading like a little child with the puppy eyes.

Being a sucker for PJ's blue eyes and feeling even more turned on at the innocent look that PJ had, Cody finally gave in.

"Alright, but only for a few minutes," Cody conceded.

PJ wanted to go skinny dipping in the hot tub and started stripping off until he was in nothing but his navy blue boxers while Cody did the same thing until he was in his red and blue patterned boxers. Cody was really nervous and kept trembling even as he stepped into the hot tub after removing the top that covered it off.

"Relax buddy, everything will be okay. I promise," PJ pleaded even though nobody could ever make such a guarantee.

With both of them in the hot tub, PJ started making out with Cody and fell in love with the sweet taste of his saliva mixing with his own as their bodies warmed up from the temperature of the water. Both of their cocks started grinding against one another as their boxers were clinging to their thighs like saran wrap and leaned forward as their torsos made contact with each other. With Cody's back against up against the tub, PJ leaned even further leaving no space against Cody's back as PJ peeled off his own underwear and forcibly did the same with Cody's as both of their cocks started flopping around like dead fish under the water. Wanting to experience another guy inside of him, PJ sat on Cody's lap and slowly guided the younger Martin twin's cock inside of him and slowly started pole dancing on Cody. PJ continued to make out passionately with Cody as he did not feel as uptight as before in terms of getting caught.

The more Cody felt comfortable about the situation, the more passionate and animalistic he was which turned PJ on in ways he could not describe. Cody started running his hands all over PJ and even got lost inside of the beautiful head of blond hair PJ possessed. With PJ's hole being stretched further, he started bouncing up and down Cody's boner like a pogo stick in a more aggressive manner causing Cody to moan in pleasure with PJ's eyes shut tight and his face tightening up as if he was about to lose it as the fire of passion rushed through his body. Cody started to moan PJ's name and felt the tension melt as every nook and cranny of his body below his chest were massaged as the bubbles started to work their magic.

Cody started to leak pre-cum and was drowning in sexual pleasure as Cody's moans were getting louder and did not care if he got caught as long as it was something he enjoyed doing with somebody he cared deeply about. With Cody moaning as loud as he was, they were overtaken by PJ's moans and panting of Cody's name. They both continued to make out passionately as both thought the other was a great kisser as their tongues twisted in each other's mouths and felt as if they blended into one. With Cody crunching PJ's clean cut hair, PJ took his right hand and ran it up and down the back of Cody's dirty blond hair. Cody let go of PJ's hair and ran his hands down PJ's smooth back and grabbed his buttocks which were as smooth as silk. Cody started kneading PJ's cheeks like dough and loved the feeling as it provided each of them with further stimulation although merely being around each other was stimulation enough.

The moans and groans interchanged with each other from both Cody and PJ as both were overtaken by a sensual feeling that neither of them had ever experienced. With Cody's cock consuming every space of his backside, PJ's bouncing went from aggressive to violent as he wanted his sweet spot hit like a dart on the bulls eye of the dart board and just wanted to feel like he was being dominated rather than dominating Cody like he had in previous instances. PJ's moans were especially the loudest as his prostate was being poked at with the tip of Cody's throbbing member.

Cody started breathing heavily like a drunk person as the sensual feeling was about to drown him like a wave pool with a vortex leaving him paralyzed in pleasure. Cody took one of his hands from PJ's heavenly buttocks and starting choking his chicken and felt he was about to reach his peak and get sucked into the vortex that was PJ's affection.

"Mmmnh, Cody," PJ started to pant.

"P…J…," responded Cody.

"Mmmmmnh, I'm gonna cum," Cody moaned.

With both of them continuing to moan and groan, Cody felt as if his cock had just exploded as his seed coated the insides of PJ and felt as if had just shattered into a thousand tiny pieces. As Cody continued to unload himself inside of his best friend, he continued to give PJ a hand job and pumped as hard and as fast as he could because he knew that Mr. Moseby would be doing the usual rounds at this time of night and the thought of getting caught turned him on as it did PJ once Cody told him about the fact Mr. Moseby might catch them. With the excess cum starting to leak out of PJ, it started floating around in the hot water until it was joined by PJ's love juice which blended around with Cody's like a delicious soup.

After giving each other a passionate kiss on the lips, they both heard footsteps and Mr. Moseby's voice along with the beam of a flashlight.

"Who's there? What's going on?" Mr. Moseby asked.

"Shit, it's Mr. Moseby," PJ said with a slight panic in his voice.

"Quick, get dressed and let's get out of here," added Cody.

Both of them got dressed as quickly as possible and ran off of the Sky Deck faster than the speed of lightning even though they were only partially dressed. By the time Mr. Moseby reached the area with the hot tub, he saw the water around the tub and the fact that the top was off.

"When I find out who was up here, they're banned from this ship for life," Mr. Moseby said to himself.

**Another chapter complete.**

**Now we have PJ corrupting Cody getting him to live a little and have some fun. Will PJ turn Cody into a bit of a "bad boy?"**

**Will Mr. Moseby find the culprits regarding the hot tub?**

**Gabe finally told Zack about the rest of his dream making the situation more bearable and not losing Zack's friendship in the process. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Reviews are most welcome and much appreciated. **

**Thanks. **


	8. Finding Out the Hard Way

**Here's the latest instalment of the story. **

**I've been cranking out at least a chapter a day now which is something that even surprises me as I'm quite lazy when it comes to putting my ideas down on paper. **

**Enjoy. **

The morning after their rendez-vous in the hot tub, Cody could not stop glowing about taking a risk and having some fun for the first time in his life. As a result, Cody was hoping that he would still feel the same way about taking further risks or retreating into his usual shell. At the Duncan cabin, shortly after everyone woke up, Mr. Moseby knocked on the door and as PJ answered the door, he held an envelope in his hand and smiled as he handed the envelope to PJ.

"Great job last night young man," Mr. Moseby told PJ.

"Thanks, looking forward to tonight," responded PJ.

After closing the door as Mr. Moseby told PJ he had to attend to other matters, PJ opened the envelope and saw that it contained a cheque for one thousand dollars. PJ's eyes just lit up when he saw the cheque as now he had enough money to help pay for the car he had his eye on. Mr. Moseby and PJ had an agreement about getting paid for the performances although the cheque was too much for one performance so he decided to go see Mr. Moseby to make sure there was no mistake. After telling his parents he was going to see Mr. Moseby, PJ made his way to the front desk of the ship and asked Mr. Moseby if the amount of the cheque was correct.

"Yes Mr. Duncan, there is no mistake with regards to the cheque," responded Mr. Moseby.

"This just seems like too much," responded PJ.

"No, you it earned it young man, every last penny," responded Mr. Moseby with a little smile on his face.

In reality, the cheque was more than what PJ and Mr. Moseby had agreed upon but it was part of a plan that Mr. Moseby had in mind and was not ready to propose the idea to PJ. After settling the matter, Mr. Moseby went back to his computer in order to further investigate the incident with regards to the hot tub the previous night.

PJ went up to the Sky Deck and chuckled when he saw the hot tub and thought about the wonderful time he had with Cody and how much fun it was. He had seen Cody at the towel stand where he was working his shift and walked up to him to say hello. PJ also wanted to ask Cody his opinion about Mr. Moseby and the issue of the cheque.

"Look at this," PJ said to Cody showing him the cheque.

"Whoa, that is a lot of money for one performance," responded Cody.

"Mr. Moseby said it was not a mistake," said PJ.

Cody did not know how to respond to that but before he could think of a response, Bailey had made her way through the Sky Deck and saw that Cody was talking to PJ. Bailey had enjoyed the discreet way that Cody was trying to win her back and was hoping he would continue to do so if she was around him at that time. Bailey had walked over to the towel stand to see what was going on and see who Cody was talking to as the suspense was getting to her at that point. Cody was caught off guard at having seen Bailey as he thought she would be in her cabin studying at that time.

"Uh Bailey, this is my friend PJ," Cody said as PJ extended his hand.

"PJ, this is my friend Bailey," continued Cody.

"Nice to meet you Bailey," PJ said as he tried to keep a straight face upon meeting Bailey even though he could help but think how beautiful she was.

"Nice to meet you as well," Bailey said with a hint of jealousy.

Bailey was hoping to spend some time alone with Cody but with PJ hanging around, she walked away after sensing that Cody was acting different and not paying a lot of attention to Bailey. She kept looking back at the two blond friends as she made her way to the juice bar and sat there as she kept staring at Cody and PJ and wondering how friendly they were. The more she looked at PJ, the more she started to think how cute he was. PJ for his part would not consider dating Bailey because even though he was not completely sure about his sexuality, he did not want to date his close friend's ex-girlfriend.

Moments later, London walked through the Sky Deck and noticing she had a speck of lipstick on the corner of her mouth as she looked at herself through her compact mirror, she grabbed a towel from the towel stand and dabbed the towel on her mouth and threw the towel back at Cody.

"Hel-lo cutie pie," London said as she saw PJ.

"This is my fr…," Cody attempted to say as he introduced PJ to London.

"Wanna go shopping with me?" London asked PJ as she interrupted Cody.

"Um, why do you want me to go with you?" PJ asked with a confused look on his face.

"I need a cute guy to tell me how great I look, duh!" London responded.

PJ declined London's offer but was offered five hundred dollars which tempted PJ but after Teddy walked on to the Sky Deck, she walked up to Teddy and grabbed her hand.

"Come with me, we're going shopping because you really need to get out of those hideous clothes," London said.

Teddy was confused as to what was going on and thought London was even more obnoxious at that moment than she was back at the hotel when she was talking to Maddie. Teddy kept protesting that she did not want to go with London.

"I'll give you five hundred dollars," London said as she shoved the money right in front of Teddy's face as her eyes lit up and accepted the offer.

"We're going shopping then," Teddy said with a big smile on her face.

"I'm going shopping with someone who needs a whole new wardrobe. Maybe people will get off of my back for not doing anything for charity. Yay me," responded London.

After seeing what had just happened between Teddy and London, PJ looked at Cody and asked what the deal with London was.

"Oh, that's London Tipton, her father owns the hotel, the ship and a lot of other things," Cody responded as he tried to get the lipstick smudge off of the towel so he would not have to put it in the wash and harm the environment.

"I used to think her antics were annoying but now I just find them to be funny," continued Cody after a short pause in the conversation.

PJ started thinking about how cute London was but did not feel the same kind of fire inside of him as he did for Cody. With Cody telling PJ that his shift was almost over, he said that he would be able to hang out with PJ in about ten minutes. PJ was happy to hear that but at the same time found Cody's uniform to be really hot on him with the white polo shirt with the yellow and green stripes running across the top and the white pants really turned him on so the sight of him working was hot in terms of that. More importantly, PJ also thought that the pants made Cody's butt look really cute and could not stop thinking about it.

PJ decided to go back to his cabin before Cody's shift had ended to get his lap top as he had not touched it since he left Denver and thought it would be a good chance to check emails and his social network profile. He returned to the Sky Deck as Cody's shift had ended and when the person who was to take over showed up, he took out his own lap top and went over to the juice bar with PJ and sat down as both of them opened up their lap tops and added each other as online friends once they logged in. Of course they immediately accepted each other and PJ also accepted Woody's online friend request but did not realize which Woody it was as there were no photos of himself on his profile page.

"Guess what? I'm up to double digits now in my online friends," Woody said as he ran across the Sky Deck with his lap top in his hands.

"Not anymore," PJ said as he pressed one of the keys on the keyboard as he deleted Woody as an online friend.

"Hey, I'm down to nine again. Hurtful," Woody said with a look of disappointment on his face and disappeared from the Sky Deck.

Cody and PJ continued to update their profiles and check their emails as they both chatted and had smoothies at the same time. PJ had the smoothie he had come to enjoy which was the mix of banana, peach and strawberry while Cody had a blueberry and blackberry flavoured one.

Both had noticed it was past noon and were getting hungry and decided to have lunch in the restaurant. Both of them decided to have the lunch buffet as PJ decided to have Caesar salad (his favourite kind of salad especially if it was drowning in Caesar dressing and covered in extra bacon bits), three slices of pepperoni pizza, pot roast, corn, mashed potatoes with gravy, and garlic bread. Cody had a spinach salad with a twist of lemon and vinegar dressing, tortellini with tomato and ricotta cheese sauce and a roll of Italian bread which tasted great in Cody's opinion with the excess pasta sauce. PJ had a tall glass of iced tea while Cody had water to drink. PJ felt full after his meal and was tempted to unbutton his pants so Cody could fill in all the blanks once he did that but knew he could not do that in a public area even with his tendency to do things which might get him into trouble. After lunch, they both decided to go to the Aqua Lounge as PJ loved the atmosphere there and found it very relaxing especially when he practiced on his guitar.

Meanwhile, Gabe was thinking about how much fun he had with Zack especially when driving around in the little car all over the ship. Gabe was also happy that he was able to tell somebody about the whole dream and that the fallout was not as bad as he thought it would be. Gabe also convinced himself that his romantic feelings towards Zack was just a phase and that he probably still liked girls in the end. Gabe went over to Zack's cabin and asked if he wanted to hang out as Zack agreed to spend some time with Gabe before his shift at the juice bar started. They both decided to go down to the game room and kill time by playing the arcade games.

Once Zack's shift at the juice bar started, Gabe sat with Zack while he worked his shift. After some small talk, Gabe asked Zack for some advice that was starting to consume his mind more and more.

"Hey, I need your advice on something," Gabe said to Zack after he had just served his latest customer.

"Sure little guy, what's up?" Zack responded with genuine care.

"Well, I kinda like this girl at school but I don't know what to do," Gabe told his friend.

"Ah, you came to the right person," Zack responded.

"First, you gotta act like a real man, and not be afraid to be a bad boy," continued Zack.

"That really works?" asked Gabe.

"Oh ya, the chicks never stop swarming around me," Zack said as he was just inflating his own ego at this point.

"Watch this, you might want to take some notes," Zack added.

Gabe looked on with a sceptical look on his face as Zack walked over to one of the young blond customers sitting at the bar and started flirting with her.

"Hey sweet thing, are you from Tennessee because you're the only Ten I See?" Zack said as he used that same cheesy pick up line for the millionth time.

After Zack used that pick up line, he was laughed at as the female customer got up and walked towards the hot tub.

"What are you writing?" Zack asked.

"Not to use your pick up lines," Gabe said as he looked unimpressed.

"Ok, maybe some chicks play hard to get but don't you worry, the chicks just dig this bad boy," Zack sought to reassure Gabe as he spread his arms out lowered them slowly down his body.

Gabe rolled his eyes as Zack attempted to redeem himself and try with another female customer. As Zack walked over to two other females sitting beside each other and before he was able to say anything, they both got up and laughed at Zack the same way he was laughed at by the first customer.

"Don't take advice from Zack when it comes to picking up girls," Gabe said out loud what he was writing.

"Ok, ok so maybe even experts such as me have off days," Zack said as he took the pad of paper away from Gabe.

"After my shift is done, we're getting serious and pick up some chicks," added Zack.

Gabe rolled his eyes again which only motivated Zack to pick up his game and redeem himself but was still unsuccessful at it.

Back at the Aqua Lounge, PJ practiced his guitar for his performance later that night while Cody just sat there and enjoyed every note that came from PJ's guitar. While the two of them were socializing, Bailey walked into the lounge and a feeling of awkwardness came over her once she saw Cody and PJ sitting together. Cody felt just as awkward when he saw Bailey and kept looking at her until she decided to leave.

"Dude, what's wrong?" PJ asked as he noticed that something was bothering Cody.

"Nothing, I saw something awkward over there," responded Cody.

"What was it?" PJ responded.

"Oh, someone trying to do a magic trick that did not work," Cody responded in order to come up with something believable without telling PJ that Bailey was around.

PJ shrugged his shoulders as he continued playing his guitar again with Cody worried about how to keep his feelings towards men from Bailey. Knowing that PJ was his best friend, Cody felt he had to tell him considering the chat they had the previous day about telling each other anything that was on their minds.

"I'm sorry, I felt awkward because Bailey was around and it just caught me off guard," Cody explained to PJ.

"Do you still have feelings for her?" PJ asked.

"Not the same ones as I had for her before," responded Cody.

"So what's the problem?" asked PJ as he was genuinely concerned about Cody.

"I'm afraid how she will react if I told her how I feel about guys," responded Cody.

"Just be yourself and everything will be just fine," PJ attempted to comfort Cody.

"Thanks, I just have to find a way to tell Bailey," Cody responded.

"You will be just fine," responded PJ as now he was in the position of having to comfort Cody rather than the other way around.

PJ attempted to play a number on his guitar in order to help cheer Cody up which helped somewhat but still thought about how to handle the situation with Bailey. Seeing how Cody was still pre-occupied with the Bailey situation, PJ suggested if Cody wanted some time alone.

"Thanks PJ, but it's ok," Cody responded.

"Are you sure?" responded PJ.

"I'll be fine, I like having you around," Cody said because he felt that he would feel even worse if he was alone while dealing with this situation.

As PJ continued to play some numbers for Cody and practice for the show, Cody knew that in terms of being himself meant telling the truth to Bailey and he planned on doing that later that night but was still thinking of a way to approach the subject.

"Have you decided on what you plan on doing? If you don't mind my asking" asked PJ.

"I think I'm going to tell Bailey tonight about my feelings, about us," responded Cody.

"How do you feel about her?" PJ asked.

"I wanted to court her back after the break up but that was before I met you. Part of me still wants to be her friend," responded Cody.

"If there's anything you need, just let me know," PJ said.

"Thanks buddy," Cody responded.

PJ started playing the guitar again and even started singing. Cody found it amusing that PJ was not the best singer in the world but found it romantic at the same time. Cody even found the singing to be quite soothing once he had gotten used to PJ's singing. Cody started to sing along with PJ and realized Cody had a nice voice.

"You've got a great voice," PJ said.

"Thanks. I was in a couple of musicals at school and even had the role of Troy Bolton in our school's production of High School Musical," responded Cody.

"Wow, cool," responded PJ.

"You're pretty good too," Cody said in order to make PJ feel good about his singing abilities.

"Thanks but I could sure use some help on that. Maybe you can give me some pointers," responded PJ.

"Sounds like fun," Cody responded.

"Is there anything you can't do?" PJ asked with a big smile on his face which always lit up the room he was in.

"Play the guitar as well as you do," responded Cody with a smile.

"But I have a great teacher and I know I will be able to do that soon," added Cody.

PJ started blushing as Cody started to feel comfortable about the whole situation. PJ looked at his cell phone and realized that they should get ready for dinner as Cody was going to be joining his family. They both got up and hugged each other after PJ packed up his guitar and lap top and walked out of the lounge on the way back to their cabins. After getting ready for dinner, Cody went over to the restaurant to meet PJ and his family.

As Cody arrived, he met the Duncans at their table and after saying hello to everyone, he sat beside PJ as Bob and Amy knew they were friends. Cody was absolutely turned on by the scent of PJ's designer cologne as they waited for the waiter to take their order. Even as PJ and Cody waited for the food, they both tried to hide the fact that they were really into each other by making small talk with everyone else at the table. The food had arrived about forty-five minutes later with Bob ordering a plate of fifty chicken wings with a glass of beer, Amy ordered tilapia and vegetables and a glass of white wine, Teddy ordered filet mignon and risotto with a glass of sparkling water, PJ ordered hamburger and fries and Coke to drink, Gabe had enchiladas and root beer to drink, Charlie ended up sharing Amy's fish, and Cody had grilled chicken and risotto with water to drink. As everyone ate their food, Teddy started making small talk with Cody with regards to his cooking.

"So I hear you're quite the chef," Teddy remarked.

"Ya, I started learning when I was really young," responded Cody.

"Your brother is a great cook as well," Cody pointed out.

"PJ? Ya, that'll be the day," retorted Teddy.

"No, it's true. You should have tried the family recipe for the salad dressing he made at the hotel. It was better than when I make it. He also made a great spicy shrimp appetizer," Amy pointed out.

"Really? You mean he actually did something besides watch television and annoy everyone with his lousy guitar playing?" responded Teddy.

"Teddy, what's wrong? You never talk about your brother like that," Amy wondered.

"I'm sorry. I saw one of Spencer's friends on board the ship and it upset me," Teddy responded.

"Are you alright?" Amy asked.

"Ya, I guess I'll be alright," responded Teddy.

Teddy felt bad about what she said because even she had to admit that PJ was like a different person and seemed more mature and responsible. Cody felt uncomfortable about the situation because he did not take too kindly to negative comments about PJ, even from PJ's own sister.

"Listen PJ, I'm really sorry. I'm sure the food you made tasted great," Teddy said trying to smooth things over with her older brother.

"It's alright, no worries," PJ responded.

After everyone finished their food, Bob, Amy, and Teddy went back to the cabin with Charlie in order to put her bed. As was the case the night before, Teddy looked after Charlie for the rest of the evening. Amy asked Teddy if she was alright and Teddy responded by saying she was and that she just needed to cool down. Amy told Teddy to just call her if she needed anything as she was concerned about her eldest daughter. Teddy said she would be fine and told her to go have a great time with Bob. After putting Charlie to bed, Bob said he wanted to walk around the ship as he pointed out the obvious fact that he just ate fifty chicken wings and two pints of beer. After walking around, went to one of the lounges to dance and have some drinks. Gabe went and hung out with Zack for the rest of the evening.

Cody and PJ went down to the Aqua Lounge so PJ could practice some more before his performance. Cody also wanted to discuss what had been bothering Teddy.

"So who's Spencer?" asked Cody.

"Oh, just my sister's ex-boyfriend. They just broke up," responded PJ.

"Seems like she didn't take it very well judging by her attitude during dinner," Cody responded.

"You should have seen her right after she broke up with him. She slept all day and looked like complete shit," PJ said.

"Wow, there's a sight I don't need in my mind right now," Cody said with a laugh.

"Ya, no kidding," responded PJ as the image in his head made him cringe judging by the look on his face.

PJ started playing the guitar again and Cody started singing but then stopped almost immediately so as not to draw attention to themselves from other people. While PJ continued to play the guitar, Cody knew the hour of reckoning was near as he had to tell Bailey about his feelings.

"Thinking about what you're gonna say to Bailey?" PJ asked even though he knew what the answer would be.

"Ya," responded Cody.

"Don't worry, I know you'll be fine," PJ said.

"Thanks," responded Cody.

"Even when you tell her, you think she'll tell?" PJ wondered.

"I don't know," Cody said.

"But it's better she hears it from me rather than find out from other people," Cody added.

"Ya, I don't what would happen if my folks found out," responded PJ.

"Don't worry, your parents will love you no matter what, I know they will," Cody told PJ.

PJ started to cry at the thought that his parents might not accept the fact he has feelings for other men causing Cody to lean over and embrace him.

"Shhh, it's alright. Be strong," Cody said.

PJ did not respond but merely attempted to wipe away the tears and concentrate on the performance. As they were still embracing each other, Mr. Moseby walked into the lounge in order to tell PJ he had to go backstage in order to prepare but did not walk up to the table until they broke the hug. After Mr. Moseby told PJ he had to go backstage, he saw that Cody was not alright.

"Is everything alright," Mr. Moseby had asked.

"Ya, I just had something caught in my eye," Cody responded knowing that was the worst explanation.

"Oh come now, you can do better than that," Mr. Moseby responded knowing that was an obvious fib.

"It's about Mr. Duncan isn't it?" added Mr. Moseby.

"What do you mean?" asked Cody.

"I've seen the way you two are around each other," Mr. Moseby responded.

"I know the two of you care deeply for each other. Obviously you and him are more than just friends," he continued.

"Please don't tell anyone. Please," Cody pleaded.

"Don't worry. You know I care about you and your brother and would never do such a thing," Mr. Moseby said as he knew it would be better if PJ and Cody dealt with this on their own terms.

"Thank you," Cody said as he embraced Mr. Moseby.

"Alright son, now just go and support young Mr. Duncan in the lounge," responded Mr. Moseby.

Cody felt relieved that at least somebody knew about him and PJ but wanted to tell PJ as soon as he could. Cody went to the lounge hoping to tell PJ but was unable to do so as nobody was allowed backstage at that time. Cody knew he would have to wait until after the show to tell PJ and took a seat in the front row moments before Bob and Amy did. Cody sat anxiously in his seat as he just wanted to tell PJ about Mr. Moseby as part of him was also afraid of how PJ would react. After the show, PJ hugged his parents and walked out of the lounge with Cody and found a quiet area on the Sky Deck to tell PJ what was on his mind.

"PJ, there's something I need to tell you," Cody nervously said.

"What is it buddy?" responded PJ.

"Mr. Moseby knows about us," responded Cody.

"WHAT?" PJ said in a tone of panic.

"Shhh, don't worry. Mr. Moseby said he would not tell and I have known him for six years. His word is as good as gold," Cody sought to reassure PJ.

"Well, I trust you when you say that. How did he find out?" PJ said as he really had no choice but to trust his friend.

"He saw the way we were around each other and put two and two together," Cody said.

"I just hope he doesn't find out about last night," PJ said referring to the hot tub incident from the previous night.

"I better go find Bailey and tell her," Cody said as he leaned forward.

As Cody leaned forward, Bailey walked towards the Sky Deck wanting to speak with Cody alone and was even prepared to say she was sorry for her part regarding their break up as she really missed being with Cody. Just as the sight of Cody came into view for her, she saw Cody leaning forward and kissing PJ. Bailey felt as if her worst fears were confirmed after what she had just seen and ran off crying her eyes out.

**Another chapter complete.**

**PJ had now been introduced to Bailey although Cody knew that was inevitable. **

**So now Mr. Moseby has figured out that Cody and PJ are more than just "friends," but now he is not the only one. **

**Zack was giving Gabe lessons in terms of being the ladies' man but unfortunately was unsuccessful. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Reviews are welcome and much appreciated. **

**Thanks. **


	9. The True Test of Frienship

**Here's the latest chapter of the story. **

**Enjoy. **

Words could not describe what was going through Bailey's mind after seeing what had occurred moments before and ended up in the Aqua Lounge as she continued to ball her eyes out which were buried in her hands. Cody eventually found Bailey and when he saw her sobbing he went over to comfort her.

"What's wrong?" Cody asked.

"Like you care," responded Bailey.

"Whoa, where did that come from?" asked Cody.

"Look, I don't even want to talk to you right now. Just go away," Bailey demanded.

"What happened?" Cody was anxious to know.

"GO AWAY," Bailey snapped.

Cody was visibly upset as Bailey had never spoken to him in that way even after all they had been through and got up from the table rather than make the situation worse by continuing to ask Bailey what was going on. On his way out of the lounge, Cody crossed paths with Mr. Moseby which prompted him to ask Cody what was wrong with Bailey. Cody said he had no idea but said that she wanted him to leave. Mr. Moseby suggested to Cody to leave him with Bailey for a few minutes and that he would talk to her.

"Anything the matter Ms. Pickett?" Mr. Moseby asked Bailey.

"How could he do that to me?" Bailey demanded to know without even telling Mr. Moseby what was going on.

"What do you mean?" asked Mr. Moseby.

"Cody. He kissed…he kissed his friend PJ out on the Sky Deck," responded Bailey.

"Ah," Mr. Moseby said as he was not surprised at the situation.

"Wait. What does that mean? You knew?" Bailey asked in rapid succession.

"I did not see them kissing each other but I did suspect that those two were more than just friends," Mr. Moseby said.

"How could that jerk do that to me?" Bailey asked as she was still sobbing.

"You still care for Cody don't you," Mr. Moseby said.

Bailey did not respond.

"Listen, regardless of what you saw earlier I know you still care about Cody as a friend," Mr. Moseby continued.

"What makes you say that," Bailey asked.

"I've seen the way you two are around each other and I could tell you still cared for each other even right after your break up with Cody," explained Mr. Moseby.

"I come into contact with a lot of people in my line of work and I see a lot of things," continued Mr. Moseby.

"So what's your point?" Bailey asked.

"My point is that Cody is feeling confused right now about his feelings, whether he likes boys or girls and right now he needs his friends to be there for him rather than shutting him out," Mr. Moseby tried to explain.

"He could have told me," Bailey replied.

"Well, perhaps he tried doing that earlier," Mr. Moseby rebutted.

"Obviously I can't tell you what to do so it is up to you," concluded Mr. Moseby as he placed his hand on Bailey's shoulder before getting up and walking out of the lounge.

After collecting her thoughts, Bailey got up so she could find Cody but as she turned around she saw Cody walk in. Bailey walked up to Cody and met him halfway as she wiped away the remaining tears from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry about before. I acted like a real jerk," Bailey said.

"It's alright," responded Cody as he embraced her for a moment.

"I saw you and PJ kissing on the Sky Deck," Bailey said.

"Wait, I can explain…," Cody tried to tell Bailey as he felt like a ton of bricks had fallen on top of him.

"It's ok, really," Bailey responded.

"Whatever you're going through, I will be there to support you like a real friend should," Bailey continued.

"Thanks Bailey, that means a lot to me," Cody responded.

"Anytime. So, is PJ a great kisser?" Bailey said with a giggle.

"You have no idea," Cody said as he started blushing.

"He seems really nice. I'm happy for both of you," Bailey said.

"Thanks. Maybe we can hang out sometime," Cody responded.

"Wait, I have an idea," Cody said as he held Bailey's hand and walked out towards the Sky Deck.

As Cody and Bailey walked through the Sky Deck, they walked up to PJ.

"Hey, I talked to Bailey and she is fine with everything," Cody said.

PJ felt a sense of relief as he was worried about how this would affect Cody.

"I'm happy for you PJ. Cody's a great guy. I hope you and I can also be friends," Bailey said to PJ as she embraced him.

"I'd love that," PJ responded.

The three of them noticed that they still had a couple of hours to kill before Cody and Bailey had until curfew. PJ did not really have to follow curfew as he was a guest on the ship and not a student. They decided to watch _Minutemen_ in one of the ship's cinemas.

"Oh I really want to see that movie. Jason Dolley's in it and he's a real hottie," Bailey said like a little school girl.

"Never heard of him," PJ responded.

After the movie was over, Cody and PJ walked Bailey back to her cabin and said they would see her tomorrow. PJ and Cody walked with each other back to Cody's cabin and once they got there, PJ kissed Cody on the lips and looked forward to spending some more time together tomorrow.

The following morning, Mr. Moseby was at the cabin where the Duncans had been staying and PJ answered the door knowing it was likely to be Mr. Moseby. Mr. Moseby had an envelope for PJ and simply said told PJ he did another wonderful job the previous night. PJ felt slightly awkward as Mr. Moseby delivered the envelope but was confident he would not tell anyone. After Mr. Moseby continued with the rest of his tasks, PJ shut the door behind him and noticed that the envelope was a bit thick for a simple cheque. PJ opened the envelope and saw another cheque for one thousand dollars but also noticed a piece of paper and pulled it out and unfolded it. The letter read as follows:

"_PJ, I am assuming Cody told you that I already know about the fact that you and Cody are more than just friends. If he has not, I apologize and please do not blame Cody. Please do not worry, your secret is safe with me. I have enclosed a room key for you and Cody to Mr. Tipton's cabin as the two of you can make whatever use of the cabin as you see fit if you feel the need to be alone together." _

The letter was signed Marion Moseby and the room card was taped to the bottom of the letter.

"PJ honey? Who was that?" Amy asked as PJ shoved the letter and room key into his pocket making sure nobody in his family knew about the situation.

"Oh, it was Mr. Moseby giving me my cheque," responded PJ.

"Oh ok, can you call room service and order breakfast for all of us honey? Here's a list," Amy asked PJ.

The food came and everyone rushed like vultures as everyone was starving. Bob had bacon and eggs with hash browns and a cup of coffee, Amy had omelette and toast with a cup of tea, Teddy had poached eggs and toast with a cup of tea, PJ had a stack of waffles drowning in syrup topped with icing sugar and hot chocolate, Gabe had a big bowl of Fruit Loops and a tall glass of chocolate milk, and Charlie had the usual bowl of Cheerio's and milk. After everyone had finished their food, PJ said he was going to be hanging out with Cody and his friend Bailey while Gabe planned on hanging out with Zack. Bob and Amy decided to play mini-golf and other games on deck and let Charlie spend the day at the day care the ship had to offer where she would be pampered with plenty of toys, food, and space to play. Teddy decided to spend the day at the pool.

"Ok, you guys realize the ship will be docking in Mexico later today right?" Amy said.

"Yes we know," the kids said in unison.

PJ went over to Cody's cabin carrying his guitar on his shoulder and once Cody opened the door, PJ made sure they were alone and pulled out the piece of paper from his pocket and showed it to Cody.

"Whoa, sweet," Cody said after reading the letter.

"I can't wait to go into Mr. Tipton's cabin and be alone with you," added Cody.

Both of them went down to the Aqua Lounge and met up with Bailey. Once they sat down at one of the booths, PJ unpacked his guitar and started practicing while he chatted with Cody and Bailey.

"Wow, you're pretty good at playing the guitar," Bailey said.

"Thanks. Cody's pretty good as well," PJ responded.

"So, where did you and Cody meet?" Bailey asked.

"At the Tipton Hotel in Boston," responded PJ.

"We stayed there for a few days before we boarded the ship," he added.

"Wow," Bailey responded.

"Ya, my family won this trip and the prize was a few days at the hotel and two weeks here on the ship," PJ said.

"How did you meet?" asked Bailey.

"It was just one of those things. You know, meeting randomly and becoming friends," Cody said.

"Oh, I see," Bailey responded.

"PJ's been teaching me to play guitar," Cody said.

"And Cody's taught me how to cook, helped me with school work, bird calling, and is even going to teach me how to sing," PJ added.

"Cody can be quite the charmer," Bailey laughed causing Cody to blush.

"Here, show Bailey what you know so far about playing the guitar," PJ said as he handed the guitar to Cody.

Cody started playing what he knew which impressed Bailey as he did not show any interest in, let alone know how to play the guitar, when the two of them were dating.

"You've come a long way in terms of playing guitar," observed Bailey.

"I've had a great teacher," Cody said as he smiled at PJ.

"Hey, are any of you guys hungry? I could sure go for a bite," Bailey said.

"Ok, let's go to the restaurant," Cody responded.

The three of them went to the restaurant for lunch and had the buffet. PJ had Caesar salad the way he usually liked it along with spaghetti and meatballs and Coke to drink, Cody had beef consommé and cannelloni and iced tea to drink, while Bailey had chicken noodle soup and four ears of corn on the cob and a strawberry smoothie. For dessert, PJ had ice cream and fruit served in a waffle bowl the buffet served, Cody had had a chocolate fudge sundae, and Bailey had a slice of strawberry cheesecake.

"So what should we do when the ship docks in Mexico in a couple of hours?" asked PJ.

"Well, we can visit a museum," responded Cody.

"I'm up for that," responded PJ.

"Sounds great," Bailey said.

Moments later, London stormed into the restaurant and when she saw Bailey she interrupted her conversation with Cody and PJ.

"Come, you're going shopping with me. I need some getting off of the ship for Mexico clothes," London said.

"Why do you need me?" responded Bailey.

"It's certainly not for your taste in clothes judging by your wardrobe," London said.

"Because I need somebody to tell me how great I look, duh!," London added which caused the other three to say in low monotonous voice to say what London had just said at the same time.

London grabbed Bailey by the arm and dragged her to the ship's shopping mall which was nothing more than an extension of her closet.

"Well, what do you suggest we do until we dock?" PJ asked.

"I know exactly what we can do," Cody said with a big grin on his face.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Cody asked PJ.

"What Mexican people eat for breakfast?" asked PJ.

"No, we can use Mr. Tipton's cabin until we dock," Cody said.

"Oh, right," responded PJ.

Cody giggled at PJ's Mexican breakfast comment as he thought that he was really cute when he had those moments.

"Come, follow me," Cody said as they left the restaurant.

"I know a short cut to Mr. Tipton's cabin without getting noticed," Cody added.

Cody and PJ snuck around and weaved through remote parts of the ship as they got to Mr. Tipton's cabin. PJ reached into his pocket and pulled out the crumpled piece of paper with the room key still taped to the bottom of the letter. PJ ripped the key from the letter and pulled off the tape before swiping the card through the reader and opened the door as the green light flashed. As they entered the cabin, both of them were in awe as this had been the first time Cody had been inside the cabin even though he had been on the ship for almost three years and PJ knew that the cabin was able to easily fit three of the cabins him and his family were staying in.

Cody and PJ walked around the vast cabin which had seven bedrooms with a bathroom in each of them, a spacious kitchen with all of the latest appliances which made Cody drool in excitement, and a sixty inch HD television set with a state-of-the-art entertainment system.

"Seven bedrooms, looks like we've got a lot of work ahead of us if we're to fool around in each of them," Cody said with a large grin.

Both of them decided to start off in one of the lesser bedrooms and work their way up. After walking into the bedroom, both of them started holding hands and leaned forward as they started making out. PJ started unbuttoning Cody's peach coloured polo shirt and pulled it up over his head and started giving him pecks on the neck and collar bone before moving down to his sternum and chest. As PJ worked on Cody's upper body, Cody started to unbutton PJ's linen shirt and slipped it off as it fell on the floor next to Cody's shirt and pulled PJ's white t-shirt up over his head as his lovely blond hair flew all over the place before settling down again into place. Both of them drew each other closer with both of their not-so-developed torsos making contact with each other as the smooth, hairless feeling of them was heavenly. Even though both of them were not all that developed in terms of their torsos, PJ looked as if he was developing a nice set of pectorals and abs but would likely need some more work in the gym if he wanted them to develop further.

PJ held Cody in his arms as he slowly leaned forward causing Cody to lean back on to the bed as PJ was right on top of him. With both of them making out passionately, PJ moved his hand down to the belt line of Cody's khaki shorts and started unbuckling his belt before starting to undo the shorts but not removing them just yet. Cody started running his hands down PJ's back and down to the waist line of his jeans while PJ completely removed Cody's shorts revealing his navy blue boxers. PJ removed his jeans leaving him in his black boxer briefs as PJ starting gnawing on Cody's nipples. Cody's winced in pain as he said he had sensitive nipples which made PJ laugh as he found it amusing that everything about Cody's body was sensitive. PJ removed Cody's underwear, revealed the prize underneath and went down on Cody as he started sucking on Cody like a wild and hungry animal. Moments later, PJ started humming which always turned Cody on as he could just feel his cock vibrate.

Cody kept running his fingers through PJ's blond hair as he continued to give Cody the blow jobs he had always enjoyed from PJ. Cody started moaning as PJ went all the way down to Cody's hair before breaking the blow job and started to lick on Cody's balls and eventually started to suck on them. Cody started giggling as the ticklish feeling of what PJ was doing engulfed his entire body as Cody grabbed on to PJ's hair even tighter and started crunching it.

PJ lifted Cody's legs as PJ moved down on the area between Cody's balls and hole and started licking and munching on that area which only further stimulated Cody. With PJ as hard as a rock, he removed his own underwear and with Cody's legs still in the air, PJ spat all over Cody's hole using that as lube. With Cody all nice and slippery, PJ took his cock in his hand and guided it inside of Cody and started massaging the insides of his close friend. As PJ started thrusting faster, both of them leaned towards each other as they locked lips with both of them beginning to establish a rhythm. Cody started moaning loudly as he could feel PJ poking his sweet spot bringing nothing but pleasure to both of them.

Cody wrapped his legs tightly around PJ's back and was clenched to PJ like a bear trap. With PJ starting to pound Cody's ass even harder, Cody's moans became even louder as they started to echo in the bedroom. Needing something to grab onto so Cody would not lose it, he grabbed PJ's heavenly butt cheeks and started squeezing them until PJ could feel Cody's nails gripping them. PJ started moaning as well which blended in with Cody's moans as Cody slid his middle finger inside of PJ which further stimulated PJ, if that was even possible.

"Mmmmmnh, Cody," moaned PJ as he could feel his prostate being poked by Cody's middle digit.

"P…J…," Cody moaned as he felt PJ's pre-cum starting to soak his backside.

PJ continued to thrust inside of Cody as the announcement blared across the ship that they would be docking in twenty minutes. With that announcement, PJ started drilling even harder as Cody was screaming in pain but did not tell PJ to stop. PJ continued drilling as he erupted like a volcano inside of Cody as the hot gooey seed just melted both of them in ecstasy. PJ slowly pulled out of Cody and used one of the pillow cases on the bed to clean himself off with Cody doing the same with another pillow case as both of them could not find any towels in the room and did not have time to look around. After cleaning themselves off, both of them replaced their clothes and went to meet Bailey just as the ship was ready to dock.

As the ship docked in the Yucatan peninsula for twenty-four hours, PJ told his family that he would be going with Cody, Bailey, and Woody to one of the museums in town. After getting off of the ship, all four of them went to the nature museum, PJ's family went walking around the local merchant stalls, while Zack and Gabe decided to walk around town trying to pick up women. As the four of them got to the museum, Cody and Bailey started to outdo one another in terms of their knowledge when giving tidbits about the exhibits. PJ found it amusing as he felt he was learning quite a bit although everything just went over Woody's head.

"Where's the taco stand in here?" asked Woody.

"I think you need to stay away from Mexican food," responded Cody as he knew that Mexican food never agreed with Woody's stomach.

"It's gonna be hard to avoid Mexican food since we're in Mexico," Woody responded.

The other three museum goers started thinking that if they went out for dinner at a local restaurant, then Woody's reaction to the food would not be a pleasant experience for any of them. After about an hour of looking around, and more of Woody's questions about food, Woody said he was starting to feel ill and went back to the ship.

"I knew I shouldn't have had that bucket of one hundred chicken wings with suicide sauce as a snack between brunch and lunch," Woody said.

The three of them felt as if they dodged a bullet with Woody in terms of Mexican food as he decided to go back to the ship. A half hour later, they all decided to grab dinner at a local restaurant that Cody suggested which was highly recommended after he did a Google search. As they arrived at the restaurant, they all loved the homey and local atmosphere of the establishment. It was not long before the waiter took their order and PJ wondered if Cody was ready to take another "risk." PJ suggested they all try some tequila which surprised Cody at first but eventually felt intrigued at the idea. They all ordered some tequila and tried it before the food arrived. As they drank their shots, they all felt like the inside of them was on fire although Bailey was able to tolerate it better compared to Cody and PJ.

"I've had moonshine that's stronger than this," Bailey said as she gave her opinion.

PJ felt slightly light headed but was able to shake it off a couple of minutes later. Cody on the other hand was not able to tolerate it as well as PJ and Bailey. They both saw that Cody was dizzy and asked if he was alright, Cody mumbled that he was and to just give him a minute for his head to clear up. PJ placed his arm around Cody as Bailey passed a glass of water across the table hoping Cody would drink it. After gulping the glass of water in less than ten seconds, Cody still felt groggy but was not as bad as before. Cody's head began to clear up just as the food had arrived and PJ and Bailey felt that with some food inside of him, that Cody would hopefully feel better. Cody started scarfing down his enchiladas with black bean rice and was starting to feel better much to the relief of Bailey and PJ.

"I'm so sorry man," PJ said after Cody's head felt clearer.

"It's alright. I said yes when you asked me about the tequila," responded Cody.

"I know, but still," PJ responded as he started to feel guilty.

"Don't worry, I'm glad I took another risk," Cody responded as he did not want PJ to feel bad and blame himself.

PJ enjoyed his taco bake with ten different types of cheese while Bailey loved her bean burrito dinner and ate it very quickly. After they had finished their food, PJ asked again if Cody was alright as he tried to convince PJ that he was fine. After leaving the restaurant, all three of them walked around the town and took in some of the landmarks. As usual, Cody and Bailey competed against one another in terms of listing random facts about everything they saw.

"Man, they should have an Olympics where both of you compete in this sort of stuff," PJ said as he tried his best to inject some humour into the situation but knew it was a weak attempt.

As the evening wore on, both blond men started to feel hot and sweaty as their clothes began to stick to them. With both noticing the other was sticky and started to smell musky, Bailey said she was feeling tired. PJ and Cody said they would walk her back to the ship and to her cabin. On the way back to the ship, the three of them saw Zack trying to use lame pick-up lines on some of the locals but not realizing they spoke very little English, much of what Zack said either went over their heads or they simply laughed at him. As usual, Gabe would roll his eyes and wondered how he ended up with Maya.

"I guess we got dinner and a comedy show," Cody remarked which drew laughter from PJ and Bailey.

"Nothing like value for money," PJ responded.

As the three of them were back on the ship, they walked Bailey back to her cabin and afterwards Cody had an idea which had been on his mind since they left the restaurant.

"Want to go back to Mr. Tipton's cabin and clean ourselves off?" Cody asked with a big grin on his face.

PJ knew what Cody meant this time and it had nothing to do with the diet of Mexican people. Both of them had taken the same discreet route to the cabin and opened the door quickly so nobody would notice them going in. After quickly sneaking into the cabin, they decided to do the same with the bathrooms what they decided with the bedrooms so they decided to use the bathroom in the bedroom they had been in earlier. Once they saw the bathroom, they could only imagine what the bathroom in Mr. Tipton's bedroom looked like. Everything in there was either gold-plated or gold-trimmed. Both of them stripped themselves off as Cody turned the taps on and running his fingers through the water until he settled on the perfect temperature.

Once both of them were inside the tub, they did not waste any time and started making out as if they had never stopped while they were in the bedroom as the water from the shower head coated their bodies in a layer of water. They both pulled themselves towards each other as PJ held on to Cody's ass and started squeezing those lovely butt cheeks of his. They also felt their cocks rub against each other as they were hard long ago and now throbbing like crazy as Cody took his hand and started masturbating both of their members together. With both of them not breaking their passionate kiss, they could still taste the hint of tequila and Mexican food in each other's mouths as the spicy saliva blend with each other. As the water continued to slide off of their bodies, Cody reached for the soap with his free hand as the other one was still pleasuring him and his best friend.

Cody took the bar of soap and started to lather PJ's wet back and went slowly down his spine until he reached PJ's backside. After running the bar of soap slowly up and down PJ's butt cheeks, he gently entered PJ's crack and massaged it as it brought pleasure to him. After teasing PJ's backside with the soap, Cody rubbed the bar against his hands lathering them as he covered PJ's back with the soap. Freeing one of his hands from Cody's back, PJ reached for the shampoo and undid the cap before squeezing the bottle above Cody's head as the shampoo coated Cody's hair. Without breaking their kiss, PJ tried running his hands all over Cody's hair lathering it up and shampooing it for him.

Both of them started to ooze pre-cum as PJ broke the kiss and removed the shower head and washed the shampoo off of Cody's head. PJ took the shower head behind Cody's back and sprayed some of the water on his ass causing him to yelp as he felt like he sat on a bed of pins. PJ replaced the shower head as Cody's hand job stoked the fires inside both of them and started making out again but broke it repeatedly every time they started moaning in pleasure the closer they reached their peak. Both of them moaned each other's names over and over again as they both blew like a pressure cooker all over each other and the tiles of the shower walls. PJ removed the shower head again as he washed himself and Cody off and replaced it again. PJ reached for the shampoo again as he quickly shampooed his hair as Cody grabbed the soap and lathered himself up and washed it off.

After showering and getting dressed again, PJ walked Cody to his cabin and kissed him goodnight.

"Same time tomorrow?" PJ asked.

"Yes, and different bedroom," responded Cody.

**Another chapter complete. **

**Ok, so what do you guys think of PJ and Cody being paired up in general?**

**Looks like Bailey was supportive of Cody in terms of what he was going through. I hope it sounded believable. **

**Do you think Bailey seems more like a third wheel in this chapter?**

**I hope you noticed the reference to Jason Dolley and PJ's reaction, lol. **

**What did you think of Cody's latest "risk"?**

**I thought the sex scenes weren't the best as they sounded pretty weak. Let me know your thoughts on that. **

**Sorry I didn't have much of Zack and Gabe in this chapter but I will write about them some more in future chapters. **

**Other than that, hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Reviews are welcome and much appreciated. **

**Thanks. **


	10. Friendly Bonding

**Here's the latest instalment. **

**Enjoy. **

The following morning with the ship still docked in Mexico, PJ decided to skip having breakfast with his family so he could have breakfast in the restaurant with Cody and Bailey. The three of them decided to have the buffet as PJ had a stack of pancakes, a plate with a pile of bacon, a couple of croissants, a bowl of Frosted Flakes and orange juice to drink. Cody decided to have a bowl of fruit, a bran muffin, yogurt and a glass of milk to drink, and Bailey had scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and a glass of orange juice. As they ate their breakfast, they discussed what they would do while ship was still docked. They eventually decided to go visit one of the art galleries there and have lunch.

After finishing breakfast, they went into town and went over to one of the art galleries Cody had been dying to see. As PJ had predicted, Cody and Bailey had gone at it pretty quickly in terms of who was smarter.

"Are you sure you two broke up?" PJ laughed.

"We'll stop, we promise," Cody giggled.

Bailey could not help but laugh at Cody's response as she knew that they would be going at it in no time. They both tried hard to not compete with each other and show who is smarter but they could not resist as it seemed to be part of their DNA as they went at it again in a matter of minutes. PJ gave up trying to get them to stop and decided to go along for the ride as he eventually found it amusing.

"You guys sound like an old married couple," PJ said referring to the way Cody and Bailey would always try and upstage each other.

The thought of what PJ had just said was enough to get Cody and Bailey to stop showing off how smart they were, at least for the rest of the afternoon. After leaving the art gallery, the three of them had lunch at a taco stand and were relieved that Woody was not eating tacos with them not because they were being anti-social, but because of the fact his stomach did not react well with Mexican food.

After eating lunch, the three of them made their way back to the ship as it was prepared to leave port in forty-five minutes. Once they were back on the ship, Bailey said she had to babysit Ivana for London as a way of working off a loan London had given. Knowing that they had the rest of the afternoon to themselves and that PJ had to practice for the performance later that night, Cody had an idea.

"Since we have time to ourselves and you have to practice, I have an idea," Cody said.

"What is it?" responded PJ

"It involves both of us, the guitar, and Mr. Tipton's cabin," Cody said with a smile on his face.

PJ was not entirely sure where all of this was going but decided to play along as the idea piqued his curiosity. After getting his guitar, PJ and Cody went over to Mr. Tipton's cabin.

"Follow me," Cody said as they entered the cabin and held PJ's hand.

PJ started to have some idea of what was going on but could not figure out what Cody eventually had in mind.

"I thought it would be better to practice in here," Cody said.

PJ still did not know what Cody had in mind but continued to go along with what Cody said. PJ sat on the bed with his back up against the headboard and started practicing. Moments later, Cody sat on the bed next to PJ and started running his hand up and down PJ's thighs and crotch. Knowing where Cody was going with this, PJ was all too happy to oblige. Cody moved his hand up towards PJ's belt and unbuckled them as he then placed his hand inside of PJ's jeans without undoing them. PJ was instantly aroused as Cody then started to undo the pants in order to gain better access to the goods as PJ continued to practice. Cody slid PJ's jeans down below his thighs as the tent PJ was sporting was in full view. Cody reached into the flap of PJ's black boxers and exposed his beautiful boner.

With PJ's length sticking up like a totem pole, Cody saw it as an open invitation to go down on his best friend and to start servicing him. PJ played something gentle to fit the mood as he thought the blow job felt relaxing. Cody started bobbing his head up and down and tried humming as he sucked on PJ's throbbing member. The throbbing feeling was even more intense as Cody did an amazing job of teasing PJ's cock with his tongue which felt like adding fuel to the passionate fire inside of him. PJ struggled to practice his guitar as his mind was obviously elsewhere and the rest of his body was too busy attempting to bring pleasure to someone special to him. At this point, PJ played random notes on his guitar as Cody continued to give such amazing head as Cody could feel PJ throbbing and even expanding inside of his mouth.

Cody slid his tongue around like a snake all over PJ's pole and even slid it all the way up to the head of PJ's cock and stuck the tip of his tongue inside of the slit as far as he could which caused PJ to start moaning Cody's name. Cody started bobbing up and down faster as PJ's cock felt more and more slippery as if it was lubed up and let go of his guitar and grabbed on to the bed clothes as tightly as he could. The passionate fire inside of him threatened to take control of his entire being and attempted to keep it together with every ounce of his body. The fire inside of PJ even moved up to his cock as it just rushed up his member like a wild fire as he just lost it and unloaded wave after wave of his love juice inside of Cody's mouth. Cody struggled to swallow every last drop of PJ's precious protein gift. Cody had some excess cum on his lips as PJ leaned forward and licked it off of Cody but obviously that was not the main reason PJ licked Cody's lips as he started making out with Cody. PJ was also able to taste himself inside of Cody's mouth.

"I need to take a shower for tonight," PJ whispered to Cody as he broke the kiss.

"You just read my mind," Cody responded.

"Great minds think alike," responded PJ with a smile.

PJ grabbed Cody's hand and led him into the bathroom with both of them stripping down the moment they were in the bathroom. After Cody set the water to the perfect temperature and they were inside the tub, Cody got down on his knees and slid his index finger inside of PJ. After PJ moaned in pleasure, Cody withdrew his finger and started rimming PJ's hole which felt sensual in ways that could not be explained. Cody slowly swirled his tongue in one of the eldest Duncan son's most private areas as PJ wished Cody would never stop doing what he was doing. Cody even stuck his tongue in as far as he could and continued to rim PJ before withdrawing and taking his hard penis and slowly entering PJ.

Cody held on to PJ's hips as he started thrusting slowly continuing to pleasure PJ. Cody started smacking PJ's butt cheeks until red marks started to appear as Cody wanted to unleash more of his kinky side.

"Where did that come from?" PJ giggled.

"I'm exploring new things," responded Cody.

PJ did not respond as he was caught up in the passion as the shower water continued to drench both them.

Cody quickened the pace of his thrusts and started slapping PJ's butt even harder as PJ started screaming in pain.

"Does that hurt?" Cody said pretending to be a drill sergeant.

PJ did not respond as he was in pain but having fun at the fact that Cody was turning him on.

"I'm taking another risk," Cody said as he wanted to further emerge from his shell.

PJ was left speechless as this time it was Cody taking the initiative in terms of doing something different.

"You love it bad boy?" Cody said.

Cody continued to slap PJ's butt and kept on calling him a bad boy as his cries of pain started to mix in with his laughter as Cody's demeanour was amusing in PJ's opinion.

"Want me to keep drilling your ass?" Cody said forcefully.

"Yes," PJ struggled to say.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU," Cody said as he kept smacking PJ's butt.

"YES," PJ said as he gathered the strength to respond loud enough.

Cody continued to smack PJ's butt as he could feel his cock tingle. Cody moaned as loud as he could and let out a big roar as he exploded inside of PJ. Cody slowly pulled out as he unloaded himself and asked PJ if he was alright. PJ said he was alright but joked about the fact his butt hurt so much that he would not be able to sit for a week. Both of them soaped up and shampooed as they washed themselves off and replaced their clothes once they got out of the shower. After leaving the cabin, they went back to their own cabins to change for dinner as they were going to be meeting up with Bailey in the restaurant.

As the three of them met up in the restaurant for dinner, Cody and PJ noticed a small bandage on Bailey's arm. PJ asked her what had happened and Bailey told them that Ivana had bit her and that she went down to the infirmary as a precautionary measure. After they sat down at one of the tables, they ordered the food. As they waited for the food, Bailey asked Cody and PJ what they did for the rest of the afternoon before dinner. Cody said him and PJ had practiced playing guitar but Cody's body language suggested that there was more than one meaning to what they had done. Bailey had several thoughts go through her had as to what that really meant but tried not to think about it too much. The food eventually arrived and they dug in. PJ ordered a side Caesar salad made just the way he liked it along with a Philly Cheese Steak sandwich with fries and Coke to drink, Cody ordered penne with chicken and cream sauce and iced tea to drink, while Bailey had pot roast with corn and mashed potatoes drowning in gravy along with a side of sweet potatoes and Coke to drink. As they ate their dinner, Bailey asked what Cody and PJ planned on doing for the rest of the evening after dinner. Cody told her that PJ was going to be performing as part of the musical entertainment. PJ said he usually practices in the Aqua Lounge before performances and told Bailey she can come over and join them.

After dinner, the three of them went down to the Aqua Lounge as PJ practiced and tried to relax before the performance.

"Wow, do you mind if you gave me some lessons?" Bailey asked PJ as she now seemed interested in playing guitar.

"Sure," responded PJ.

"I know it will come in handy when I perform in the Kettlecorn musical festival," Bailey responded trying to explain why she wants to take up playing guitar.

PJ started giving Bailey some pointers on playing guitar although Cody would rather hear PJ practice since his music always had a soothing effect on. PJ continued to practice as Cody looked like he was in another world and also thought that PJ looked adorable when he played. Mr. Moseby had entered the lounge and told PJ it was time for him to go backstage. After PJ had left, Mr. Moseby was happy that Bailey had taken his advice even though he did not discuss the situation with Cody and Bailey. Both of them merely smiled at him as a coded way of saying thank you. After Mr. Moseby had left the Aqua Lounge, Cody and Bailey went to the lounge where PJ would be performing. They both sat in the front row beside Bob and Amy who had already arrived. Cody introduced Bailey to PJ's parents and after saying hello, the show had commenced.

While the show was going on, Zack was on the Sky Deck trying to give Gabe pointers on picking up girls. Zack was not having much luck and his ego started to take a bruising as a result. Zack saw a young lady near the juice bar and decided to walk up to her.

"Hey sweet thing, are you from Tennessee because you're the only Ten I See," Zack said using that same old pick up line.

The young lady ended up rolling her eyes and walked away.

"Does that pick up line ever work?" asked Gabe.

"If you don't include the inflatable women I practice my kissing on…no," Zack said as he realized Gabe had a point.

"Then why do you use it?" Gabe asked.

"I don't know," Zack responded as he continued to think about the question after giving his response.

Zack made a mental note to stop using that pick up line after realizing that it was never successful. As a result, he decided to go with another pick up line in his arsenal hoping that he would have more success with that one. After seeing another young lady on the Sky Deck, Zack decided to walk up to her as Gabe looked on.

"Hey sweet thing, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Zack said.

The heaven pick up line was just as cheesy as the Tennessee one but had slightly more success with it. After hearing the pick up line, the young lady looked at Zack and walked away without saying anything. By this time, Zack felt embarrassed by all of the rejections not so much because he wanted a date but because he was striking out so many times in front of someone who had come to him for advice on how to pick up girls.

"Are you sure you're an expert in picking up girls?" asked Gabe.

"Alright, alright. Even us experts have an off day," Zack attempted to explain in order to salvage his pride.

"That's what you've been saying for two days now," responded Gabe.

"Ok, ok. So maybe us experts have an off day for two days in a row," Zack responded.

Gabe rolled his eyes again and thought that Zack was a dud in terms of picking up girls.

After the show, Bailey said that she had to babysit Ivana again leaving PJ and Cody with the rest of the evening to themselves. With PJ having visited the museum and art gallery over the last couple of days, he was in the mood for some more learning so he suggested that Cody tutor him for the evening. He also felt that it was necessary since he had very little time to get his grades up in order to get accepted into a decent college.

As they both passed through the Sky Deck and saw Zack and Gabe, Cody said hello and asked Zack what he was doing.

"I'm showing Gabe how to pick up girls," Zack said.

"And he's striking out more often than the Red Sox," responded Gabe.

Cody laughed at the fact that Zack was still not very successful.

"Awww, you're in a relationship. You've gone soft now and lost your touch," Cody teased Zack as he also used air quotes around the word relationship.

"Since you're in a relationship, just tell him how you and Maya got together," added Cody.

Zack had a blank stare on his face as Cody and PJ continued to make their way through the Sky Deck. Zack had no idea why he had to go through the humiliation of all of those rejections in front of Gabe and wondered why he did not think of why he did not tell him about him and Maya getting together. It was simply Zack being Zack.

As Cody and PJ were in Cody's cabin so he could get his books, he asked PJ where they should study and suggested the Aqua Lounge. PJ suggested Mr. Tipton's cabin with a smile on his face. As they got to Mr. Tipton's cabin and went in, both of them sat on the table in the dining area and started studying. PJ said he wanted to study American History.

After pulling out the textbook dealing with that subject, Cody started to talk about the Boston Tea Party. PJ laughed at that topic because it made him think back to the first night at the hotel when he asked Teddy about it and looked foolish.

"What's so funny?" asked Cody.

"Oh, I was thinking about when I asked Teddy about the Boston Tea Party at the hotel," responded PJ.

"What's so funny about that?" asked Cody.

"I asked her when it was happening and had no idea it happened over 200 years ago," responded PJ with a chuckle.

"You've come a long way since then," Cody responded.

"Thanks to you," responded PJ.

"My brother had a dream that he was at the Boston Tea Party when we were trying save a tree from being chopped down," remarked Cody.

"Awesome," PJ responded.

"His dream actually saved the tree," Cody said.

"Are you and your brother really close?" asked PJ.

"Ya, even though he plays a lot of pranks on me and gives me a hard time, we're very close," responded Cody.

"Does he know about your feelings?" PJ asked.

"I wonder if he already knows," Cody said.

"Do you plan on telling him?" PJ asked.

"Eventually," responded Cody.

"I'm not afraid of his reaction. I know he'll support me no matter what," Cody added.

"Do you plan on telling your family?" Cody asked.

"I don't know. I'm scared of how my parents will react," responded PJ.

"Don't worry, your parents will love you no matter what, I know it," Cody said.

"I think my sister and mom will accept it but I'm afraid of my dad's reaction," responded PJ.

"He will love you and accept you, no matter what," Cody said.

PJ did not respond as tears started to form in his eyes.

"No matter what happens, I'm there for you," Cody sought to reassure PJ.

"Thanks, I know you will," PJ responded as he leaned over and hugged Cody.

"Are you close with your brother and sisters?" Cody asked.

"Not as close as you and your brother are," responded PJ.

"Me and my sister have our moments but she thinks I'm a total failure and stupid," added PJ.

"I know that's not true. I told you that if you put your mind to something, you can accomplish anything, and you have," responded Cody.

"I know you're smart," added Cody.

"Thanks, I appreciate that," PJ responded.

"That's what friends are for," Cody said as he knew it was not the first time he had said that to PJ.

"And they come with great benefits as well," PJ said with a smile.

"You mean like this?" Cody said as he leaned forward and gave PJ a peck on the cheek.

"Ya, but more like this," responded PJ as he leaned towards and kissed Cody on the lips.

Both of them had started making out with one hand behind the other's head. With both of them feeling the passion from their conversation and the fact that they felt confident about being there for each other, they made out in a passionate manner.

"Want to add the third bedroom to the list?" Cody asked.

"Way ahead of you there," responded PJ.

They both continued making out until PJ got up, broke the kiss, and lifted Cody up in the threshold and slowly walked towards the bedroom. PJ was barely able to open the door and threw Cody on to the bed. PJ removed his sport jacket and tossed it on to the floor and walked towards the bed like a hungry animal stalking its prey. PJ was on top of Cody as he continued to make out with him while undoing Cody's white French-cuffed shirt. PJ unbuttoned Cody's shirt all the way and started running his hand all over Cody's torso and even gently pinched his nipples.

"Owe, you know I have sensitive nipples," Cody said with a giggle.

PJ did not care about what Cody had said as he knew that it brought just as much pleasure to Cody as it did to him, even if Cody did not want to admit it. As PJ continued to make out with Cody, he ran his hand down Cody's thighs and crotch knowing that Cody was getting aroused. PJ undid Cody's zipper and reached in for the pot of gold that was at the end of the rainbow. After picking through the pot, PJ undid Cody's pants and pulled them down with his white boxers at the same time. With Cody as hard as a rock, PJ went down on Cody and started pleasuring him as Cody grabbed PJ's blond hair and held on to it. Cody loved the feeling of PJ's hair as he just ran his fingers all over it while PJ started humming as he knew Cody loved it whenever he did that. Feeling aroused himself, PJ withdrew and ripped his clothes off leaving him in nothing but his red boxers. PJ slowly tugged at his underwear and slid them down his chicken legs and started making out with Cody again as their cocks grinded against each other.

Breaking the kiss, PJ flung Cody's legs up until his feet were up against the headboard and started rimming Cody's hole. Cody felt the same way PJ had when his hole was being rimmed earlier. After rimming Cody, PJ stood up in a position where he was able to enter Cody with his beautiful boner while Cody legs were still in the same position. After getting in the perfect position, PJ entered Cody and withdrew again before entering again. With PJ inside of Cody, he started poking around inside of Cody's private area and hearing Cody's breath escape. Moments later, Cody started moaning about how his spine was not as strong as most people and that it would snap at any moment. PJ paid no attention to those pleas as he knew that it was all in his mind.

PJ started pumping faster as now it was now his turn to dominate Cody once again. With PJ becoming more aggressive, he started smacking Cody's butt as payback for what Cody did in the shower earlier.

"What goes around, comes around," PJ said with an evil laugh.

Cody was afraid at first what PJ would do but did not mind being kinky even if he was on the receiving end of it. PJ poked as far as he could inside of Cody as pre-cum started to drip inside of him. PJ started moaning and panting Cody's name as the hunger for PJ had for Cody only intensified. PJ continued smacking Cody's butt as he felt a burning desire to show his friend who was boss. As he could feel himself about to reach his peak, PJ groaned Cody's name and shot his spunk inside of Cody. PJ's legs were about to give out as he felt he had burned all of the energy inside of his body on bringing pleasure to his friend. PJ slowly pulled out and collapsed on the bed as he laid on his back with the two of them in a head-to-toe position. PJ attempted to catch his breath trying not to pass out.

With some of PJ still leaking out of Cody, he leaned towards PJ and placed a peck on his forehead as they both drifted off into sleep.

**Another chapter in the books. **

**Cody and Bailey still have their rivalry in terms of who's smarter. Some things never change. **

**Cody and PJ know that it's only a matter of time before the people closest to them will find out about how they feel when it comes to boys and girls. **

**Cody also seems to be coming out of his shell and now it involves the bedroom, lol. **

**Zack did not have any luck helping Gabe out in terms of picking up girls. **

**Hopefully the sex scenes did not seem weak. Writing about them is not my strongest area. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Reviews are welcome and much appreciated. **

**Thanks. **


	11. Revelations

**Here's the latest instalment. **

**Enjoy. **

After PJ's latest show, Bob and Amy decided to see the cabaret performance that followed. After the cabaret show, they went back to the cabin before turning in for the night. Amy had decided to put some of the clothes the family had worn in the wash since it had been over a week since they had arrived in Boston. As she started going through PJ's clothes, she came across the jeans he had been wearing earlier and found a piece of paper. Amy pulled the crumpled piece of paper from the pocket and unfolded it. She had discovered the letter from Mr. Moseby concerning the fact that he knew about PJ and Cody and having use of Mr. Tipton's cabin. As Amy read the letter, saying that she was shocked to read what was contained in the letter was a major understatement as she broke down in tears and sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the letter. As Amy sat on the bed, many thoughts crossed through her mind.

"How long has PJ felt this way?"

"How come he didn't come to me?"

"Are PJ and Cody dating?"

"How long has Mr. Moseby known?"

"Does anyone else know?"

"Are Cody and PJ using protection?"

Those were just a few of the thoughts that ran through her mind. As Amy continued to weep, Bob walked in the room.

"Is everything alright?" Bob said as he rushed to Amy's side to comfort her.

Amy did not respond as she continued to cry. Bob saw the letter in Amy's hand.

"What's this?" Bob asked as he took the letter from her hand.

Bob read the letter and was furious at what he had just read.

"THAT KID IS GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF THE TRIP. HE'S GOING FOR THERAPY WHEN WE GET BACK HOME AND THEN AFTERWARDS, TO MILITARY SCHOOL," Bob said raising his voice as he crumpled the letter into a ball and threw it against the bedroom wall as hard as he could.

"Bob, what will that accomplish? Our son needs to know his parents love him no matter what, not rejection and punishment," Amy said as she continued to weep.

"Gabe is my only son as far as I'm concerned," Bob said.

"Please Bob, don't do this. Not to PJ," Amy pleaded.

"I'm going to teach that kid a lesson. Then I'm going to get that Cody and then Moseby as I'm going to make him pay," Bob said.

"Please Bob, you'll wake the kids up," Amy pleaded further with her husband.

"I knew there was something fishy lately about that kid. The change in behaviour, spending all of his time with that other kid and when he said he loved PJ the other night. I should have seen the signs," Bob said.

"Bob, please," Amy pleaded but Bob would not listen.

Obviously Bob was furious and started ranting even though he knew what he had in mind for his eldest son would accomplish very little. PJ was in Mr. Tipton's cabin while all of this was going on. Bob and Amy decided to sit on the sofa near the front door so they would be the first thing PJ saw once he walked in through the front door. Amy and Bob did not say a word as they waited for PJ.

Back at Mr. Tipton's suite, PJ slept like a baby with Cody but was awoken suddenly and checked his phone to see what time it was. When PJ saw that it was 2:30am, he leaped off of the bed and started to panic as he was supposed to be back at his cabin long ago. He woke Cody up and told him what time it was and that he should not be there either as he had curfew. PJ got dressed and kept telling Cody to do the same as he was still groggy as he crawled out of bed. Both of them left the cabin as both of them went their separate ways with PJ hoping that his parents were in bed and that he could sneak back in.

After swiping the card through the reader and opening the door, PJ was shocked to find his parents still awake.

"What are you guys still doing up?" PJ said nervously.

"Where were you honey?" asked Amy as Bob sat there with a blank stare.

"I was with Cody, we just lost track of time. I'm sorry," responded PJ as he was still nervous.

"Doing what?" Amy asked.

"Um, what difference does it make? We hung out," PJ responded.

"PJ honey, I found this in your jeans this evening," Amy said as she revealed the crumpled letter in her hand to PJ.

PJ saw that it was the letter and tore it up in anger.

"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS GOING THROUGH MY STUFF?" PJ asked in an angry tone.

"Don't raise your voice at me young man," Amy said.

PJ panicked as he knew his secret was out with his family and became fidgety. After collecting this thoughts, PJ decided to come clean as he knew there was no use in trying to cover it up anymore.

"I'm sorry mom. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before," PJ stammered.

"I was hoping to tell you on my own terms. I was scared of your reaction if I told you," added PJ.

"It's alright PJ. I understand. I would have done the same thing if I was in your shoes," Amy said as she embraced PJ and sat down beside him on the couch as he was starting to weep.

"PJ honey, I want you to know that I love you no matter what and that I support you," Amy said as she did not have a dry eye either.

"Thanks mom," PJ said with a huge sigh of relief.

"Bob?" Amy said hoping he would say the same thing as she did.

"Sorry, I can't say the same thing," Bob said with a look of disappointment and went into his room.

PJ broke out into tears as he had just felt rejected by his own father.

"Oh PJ darling, it's ok. I know your father loves you. It's going to take some time for him to accept this," Amy attempted to calm PJ down.

"I feel like such a failure right now," PJ said as he continued to sob.

"Honey, don't say that. I've always been proud of you since the day you were born and so has your father. No matter what, I love you and you will always be my little boy," Amy said as PJ continued to bury his face in his mother's shoulder.

"Cody is a nice boy and I'm glad he makes you happy," Amy reassured PJ.

"Well, we're not exactly dating," PJ responded wiping the tears away from his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Amy inquired.

"We're just friends with benefits. If you know what I mean," PJ responded.

"I think I do," responded Amy.

"We thought it was too soon to rush into a relationship," PJ said.

"Whatever you and Cody decide, I will always support you," Amy said.

"Thanks mom, I knew you would," responded PJ with a hint of a smile.

"We also decided not to get into a relationship because we both don't know if we like guys or chicks," PJ said.

"It's alright honey, it's normal to feel that way at your age," responded Amy.

"And don't worry about your father, he will come around," Amy sought to reassure PJ.

"Now try and get some sleep honey," Amy said as she went to bed.

"I will," responded PJ.

After Amy went into her room, PJ reached for his phone and called Cody. As he was about to fall asleep, Cody heard his phone ring and answered it once he saw it was PJ.

"Hey, what's up?" Cody asked.

"Cody, can we talk?" PJ asked.

"Is everything ok?" asked Cody.

"Not really," responded PJ.

"What's wrong?" Cody asked.

"Can you meet me in five minutes outside your cabin?" PJ asked.

"Ok," Cody said as he was worried about PJ.

Cody stood outside his cabin immediately after he hung up the phone and was met by PJ walking along the deck a few minutes later. Cody walked up to PJ and stood by the railing on the deck.

"PJ, what's wrong? Is everything alright?" Cody asked with a look of concern on his face.

"Yes and no," responded PJ.

"What do you mean?" Cody asked.

"My parents know," responded PJ.

"You mean…?" wondered Cody fearing the worst.

"Yes, they know. My mom found Mr. Moseby's letter in the pocket of my jeans while we were together," PJ responded.

"And?" asked Cody.

"My mom was cool with it but my dad wasn't," PJ responded.

"Are you ok?" Cody asked as he was really concerned about his best friend and put his arm around him.

"I'm glad my mom is ok with it but it's killing me that my dad is upset," responded PJ as he started weeping again and buried his face in Cody's shoulder.

"It's ok, your dad will accept you for who you are," Cody said as he embraced PJ.

Seeing his son in Cody's arms, Bob walked towards the two of them and as Cody saw Bob walking towards him, he pulled PJ away from him and turned him around so he would be aware that his father was coming.

"Hi Mr. Duncan," Cody said as he stood there nervously.

"Hi Cody," Bob responded as PJ tried to look away from his father while wiping away the tears from his eyes.

"Listen Cody, do you mind if you give me a few minutes alone with PJ?" Bob asked.

Cody looked at PJ to see if it was ok.

"It's ok. I'll be fine," PJ told Cody.

Cody walked towards his cabin cautiously and went inside. PJ walked towards the railing of the deck and rested his arms along it looking out at the sea. Bob stood right beside his eldest son and did the same thing.

"Some ship this is," Bob said as he tried to break the ice by making small talk.

PJ looked at Bob without saying anything as if to tell his father to get to the point.

"Listen son, I didn't come out here to tell you that I have all of a sudden accepted all of this," Bob said.

"Gee thanks. I really appreciate you making the trip all the way over here to tell me that," PJ said sarcastically.

"Look, it's going to take some time for me to accept all of this but as your mother said, I do love you and I have always been proud of you," Bob said.

PJ turned to his dad and hugged him as he started crying again.

"Dad, I'm really scared," he said.

"I know son, I know," responded Bob as he took his son in his arms.

After the few minutes were up, Cody decided to take a peek from inside of his cabin and saw his best friend in the arms of his father. After looking down at the floor and up again, Cody retreated back into his cabin and shut the door as PJ and his father went back to their cabin.

The following morning, PJ was already awake as he got very little sleep which was understandable considering what he had been through the previous night. Once Amy had awakened and saw PJ just sitting there on the sofa, Amy was concerned about her eldest son.

"PJ honey, did you get any sleep last night?" she asked.

"Some, I think," PJ responded as he was disoriented.

"You can stay in today and sleep during the day," Amy suggested.

"No, it's ok mom. I'll be fine," PJ said.

"Ok, if you say so," Amy said with a concerned look on his face.

Teddy was the next one to awake and see PJ on the sofa.

"Teddy honey," Amy said softly.

"I know you and PJ like to have your lively arguments, but for today can you please go easy on your brother? Last night was rough for him and he's going through a lot right now. Please do it for me honey," Amy said to Teddy who was never one to disobey her mother if she made such requests.

"Sure, ok," Teddy responded with a look on her face as she had no idea what was going on.

Teddy looked over at PJ and was genuinely worried about her older brother as his eyes were all pink from the crying and his face covered in tear stains. Teddy had never seen her brother look as vulnerable as he did. Teddy walked over to the sofa and sat down beside PJ.

"What's wrong?" Teddy asked her brother.

Without saying anything, PJ took the letter which was torn into two pieces from the coffee table and handed it to Teddy.

"What's this?" Teddy asked.

PJ did not respond as Teddy started reading the letter. After she had finished reading the letter, her jaw had just dropped.

"Oh my god," Teddy said.

"I knew you and Cody had spent a lot of time together but I never realized it was this serious," added Teddy.

"I'm guessing mom and dad already know," Teddy said expecting to know the answer.

"Of course, but I'm not dating Cody. We're just friends with benefits," PJ responded.

"Oh PJ, I'm so sorry. I know we've had our issues but I love you and support you," Teddy said as she embraced her brother as a tear formed in her eye as she felt that her brother looked human in one of those rare moments.

"I'm always here for you if you need a shoulder to cry on," Teddy told her brother as she continued to hug PJ.

PJ did not respond but appreciated his sister's support.

Moments later, there was a knock on the door and everyone knew it was Mr. Moseby with PJ's cheque for last night's performance. Amy had answered the door and asked Mr. Moseby to come in for a moment. Mr. Moseby entered the cabin and said good morning to everyone but was concerned when he saw PJ.

"Is everything alright here," Mr. Moseby asked.

Amy handed Mr. Moseby the torn letter. Upon seeing the letter, Mr. Moseby looked awkwardly at Amy.

"I guess you know then about your son," Mr. Moseby said to Amy.

"Look, we're not going to discuss how long you knew or any of that. The point is, we know so you don't have to be discreet around us about it. I'm fine about my son and Cody being together and so is Mr. Duncan," Amy responded even though she knew she was bending the truth when it came to Bob's feelings.

"Very well madam," Mr. Moseby responded.

"Wait," PJ interjected.

"I need to confess about something else," added PJ as everyone in the room waited with baited breath to hear what it was.

"Um, remember a few nights ago with the hot tub? Well, it was me and I'm willing to take whatever punishment you have. I guess I deserve it," PJ said in a defeated tone.

"I know it was you. I remembered that I had video cameras installed there and saw you. Don't worry about punishment, I've decided to forget about the whole incident," responded Mr. Moseby.

"Wait? What happened in the hot tub?" Amy demanded to know.

"It was nothing. Please, I don't want to talk about it," PJ said.

Amy decided not to pursue the matter further as she did not want to upset PJ any further.

Mr. Moseby decided not to do anything because he did not have the heart to expel Cody from the ship as he always had a soft spot for the Martin twins even with all the incidents over the years. He also did not believe that punishing PJ then and there had he decided to take action would have been cruel as kicking him while he was already down would not have been something he believed in. Mr. Moseby always believed in following the rules while being compassionate at the same time.

"PJ, if you're not well tonight for the performance please let me know. I understand if you prefer to take the night off," Mr. Moseby said to PJ.

"It's ok, I think I will play tonight," responded PJ.

"As you wish but if you change your mind, I will understand," Mr. Moseby responded.

After Mr. Moseby left the cabin, Amy decided to order breakfast as Bob and Gabe were awake by then.

"I'm not really hungry, I'll just have some coffee," PJ said.

"PJ honey, I know you're not feeling well this morning, but please try and eat something. You can share some of my food if you want," Amy responded.

PJ's initial answer was to say no but decided to say yes as his mom's warmth and support was helping him get through this. The food came about a half hour later as Bob ordered pancakes and coffee, Amy had scrambled eggs and shared some of it with PJ and both had coffee to drink, Teddy had an egg and croissant sandwich with tea, Gabe had a bowl of Honeycomb and chocolate milk, and Charlie had Cheerio's. Along with Amy, Teddy was still worried about her older brother as she knew he must still be feeling scared and vulnerable inside.

After everyone finished breakfast, PJ's parents, Teddy and Charlie said they were going to spend some time on the Sky Deck while PJ was planning on hanging out with Cody and Bailey, and Gabe would be hanging out with Zack.

Later that morning, Bailey was walking through the Sky Deck and saw Bob and Amy and decided to go up to them and say hello. After exchanging greetings, Bailey introduced herself to Teddy.

"Hi, I'm Bailey Pickett. I'm Cody and PJ's friend," she said.

"Hi, I'm Teddy. PJ's sister," responded PJ's younger sister.

"Awww, and who's this?" Bailey said touching Charlie's nose.

"This is our baby sister Charlie," Teddy responded.

"Listen, why don't we go over to that table over there?" Teddy said as she wanted to get to know Bailey.

Once Teddy, Bailey, and Charlie sat down at one of the empty tables on the Sky Deck, they started chatting again.

"So are you PJ's younger sister or older?" Bailey asked.

"Younger," Teddy responded.

"So how do you know Cody?" Teddy asked.

"We used to date," Bailey said.

Teddy's jaw almost dropped when she learned that Bailey used to date Cody and wondered if PJ was involved in situations such as love triangles.

"I think PJ's a wonderful guy," Bailey said.

"He must be an amazing brother," she added.

"Ya, he really is," Teddy said as she almost started to cry when thinking about what he was going through.

"Is everything alright?" Bailey asked.

"Ya, I'm fine thanks," responded Teddy.

"I was just thinking about my ex," Teddy said as she attempted to divert the focus away from PJ in case if Bailey did not know about PJ.

"What happened?" Bailey asked.

"The creep cheated on me," responded Teddy.

"I'm so sorry," Bailey responded.

"I know you'll find the right guy someday," added Bailey.

"Thanks," responded Teddy.

Teddy did not ask Bailey why she and Cody broke up because she did not want to find out details that might have been disturbing.

PJ went over to Cody's cabin and met up with him.

"Hey, how did everything go last night?" Cody asked.

"My dad said it would take him a while to deal with all of this but he said he loves me no matter what," responded PJ.

"Does your brother know?" asked Cody.

"I think he's too young to understand," responded PJ.

"Are you ok?" asked Cody as he placed his arm around his best friend.

"Ya, I'm feeling better thanks," PJ said as he hugged Cody.

"I also told Mr. Moseby that I was in the hot tub that night but I didn't mention your name," PJ added.

"Really? I'm going to tell Moseby as well. It's not fair that you get all of the blame," responded Cody.

"Mr. Moseby said he was going to forget about the whole situation," responded PJ.

"Ok, but I think I should tell him anyways," Cody responded.

"I'm going to tell Moseby right now," Cody decided.

"Do you want me to come with you?" asked PJ.

"If you want to," responded Cody.

"Let's go then," PJ responded.

PJ and Cody walked together with their arms around each other's shoulders all the way to the front desk. Once they walked up to the desk, Cody was ready to confess.

"Mr. Moseby?" Cody said in order to get his attention.

"Everything alright?" asked Mr. Moseby.

"Not exactly. PJ told me he confessed about the hot tub. I was with him that night," Cody confessed.

"I know, and I appreciate your honesty," Mr. Moseby said.

"Wait? You knew? Since when?" both of them had asked.

"I saw the security tapes," Mr. Moseby explained.

"Don't worry, I told young Mr. Duncan here that I decided to forget the whole incident ever happened," added Mr. Moseby.

"Why?" both of them wondered.

"I did not have the heart to expel either you or your brother and I know young Mr. Duncan here meant no harm in terms of his little prank. Please, go on and forget this ever happened," Mr. Moseby said.

"Thank you Mr. Moseby," responded PJ.

"Ya, thank you," Cody responded right after.

Both were relieved to have dodged a bullet with that incident. PJ was starting to feel better about everything and opened up an appetite which made him hungry.

"Hey, are you hungry? I wasn't hungry this morning because of everything but now I'm feeling better and feel hungry," PJ said.

"Ok, we can go eat something," Cody responded.

"I guess we have the afternoon to ourselves. Bailey said she's spending the afternoon with your two sisters on the Sky Deck," Cody said as Bailey had sent him a text message.

Both of them went over to the restaurant and had an early lunch. Cody decided to have a Reuben's smoked meat sandwich with coleslaw, a plate of fries, and Coke to drink while Cody had a meal size Greek salad and water to drink. After finishing lunch, PJ said he wanted to practice for the show later that night.

PJ and Cody went over to the Duncan's cabin so PJ could get his guitar before going over to the Aqua Lounge to practice. Cody was glad that the music was able to have a calming effect on PJ and help him concentrate for the show. As always, Cody himself found the music to be quite relaxing as well and could just sit there and listen to that music forever. The two of them spent most of the afternoon together in the Aqua Lounge practicing. PJ even let Cody play a few songs.

PJ eventually said he had to take a shower and get ready for dinner. As PJ returned to the cabin, Amy asked if PJ was alright and when he said he was, she hugged him and suggested he invite Cody over for dinner. PJ called Cody and invited him for dinner before taking a shower.

After everyone was ready, they went to the restaurant together as Cody had arrived at the restaurant moments before the Duncans arrived. PJ and Cody smiled at each other and blushed as they complimented each other on how nice they looked. After being seated, they ordered the food and as they waited, Amy, PJ, and Cody were hoping Bob would not make the situation feel awkward and did not in the end. The situation at the table was not as awkward as it could have been as everyone at the table (including Bob) liked Cody. As the food arrived, Bob had hamburger and fries with a glass of beer, Amy had chicken kiev and a glass of red wine, Teddy had filet mignon with sparkling mineral water, PJ had chicken quesadilla with a side Caesar salad prepared just the way he liked it and Coke to drink, Gabe had fish and chips and Coke to drink, Cody had the seafood medley and Diet Coke to drink, while Charlie had a child sized macaroni and cheese.

After dinner, Cody and PJ went down to the Aqua Lounge to practice some more before the show, as Bailey joined the two of them after Cody beckoned her over.

"Hey PJ, I met your sisters today. They're really cute, especially Charlie," Bailey said.

"Thanks. Teddy said she enjoyed spending time with you," PJ responded.

After practicing and giving Bailey more pointers on the guitar, Mr. Moseby arrived and told PJ it was time for him to go backstage, like clockwork. Bailey and Cody went over to the lounge and sat in the front row as usual beside PJ's parents. Bob promised himself that he would support PJ regardless of his feelings which were starting to soften as time went on. PJ seemed as poised as could be expected after what he had just been through in less than twenty-four hours and his performance went off without a hitch as if nothing had happened.

After the show, Bailey said that Teddy had invited her back to the Duncan cabin to hang out with her and Charlie. Knowing they had the rest of the evening to themselves, Cody suggested they watch _Casablanca_ in Mr. Tipton's cabin on the big screen television and state-of-the-art entertainment system. That movie was also one of Cody's favourites and he knew PJ would also enjoy it. As they watched the movie and munched on popcorn together, Cody pulled PJ's arm further towards him as he wanted it around his shoulders so he could also cuddle up with his best friend.

As the movie went on and Cody thought about what PJ had to go through in terms of his family finding out, Cody started contemplating something which had been at the back of his mind all day: when he was going to tell his family.

**Another chapter in the books. **

**So now the Duncan family knows about PJ. I hope it all sounded believable. **

**Cody also has his own dilemma to deal with in terms of telling his family. **

**Mr. Moseby knew all along who had been involved with the hot tub incident and showed his generous side. **

**Bailey and Teddy have befriended each other have been getting along so far. **

**Sorry there was no Zack and Gabe but there will be some as the story progresses. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Reviews are always welcome and much appreciated. **

**Thanks. **


	12. Rio

**Here's the latest instalment. **

**Enjoy. **

After having a relaxing evening watching _Casablanca_ with Cody, PJ felt a lot better compared to the previous morning. He decided to have breakfast with Cody in the restaurant and spend the afternoon with him before the ship docked in Rio de Janeiro later that day. PJ met up with Cody in the restaurant for breakfast and Cody was happy to see PJ feeling better.

"I had fun last night. I needed that," PJ said.

"I'm glad. I knew you'd enjoy it," responded Cody.

"Feeling better?" Cody asked.

"Ya, thanks. You helped a lot," responded PJ as he kissed Cody on the cheek.

Before going to the buffet, PJ saw Cody was pre-occupied with something.

"Everything ok?" asked PJ.

"Just thinking about how I tell Zack," responded Cody.

"You'll be fine," PJ responded.

"Thanks," Cody said.

Both of them sat down after visiting the buffet. PJ had pancakes, a bowl of Corn Pops and a cup of coffee, and Cody had a bowl of Corn Flakes and a glass of milk. As they ate their food, PJ saw that Cody was still pre-occupied and started making small talk about the movie in order to get Cody's mind off of telling his brother. PJ felt that there was nothing else he could say on the subject.

"So what did you think about the ending of the movie?" PJ asked.

"Interesting," Cody responded.

PJ knew that that Cody was consumed by telling his brother because he knew that Cody would have given a longer and more detailed response than that.

"Look, whatever happens I'm there for you just as you were there for me," PJ responded.

After eating their food, Cody told PJ he was ready to tell Zack. They both walked over to Zack's cabin and after knocking on the door, Zack answered the door.

"Hey, what's up? Hey PJ," Zack said.

"Hey," responded PJ.

"Do you have a few minutes?" asked Cody.

"Alone?" Cody added after he saw Gabe in the cabin.

"Sure, what's up?" Zack asked.

"Come on Gabe, you can come back in a few minutes. Let's go play some arcade games," PJ said as he just made something up so the twins could have some privacy.

"Why do I have to leave?" Gabe asked his brother as they walked down the hall towards the deck after Cody and Zack were alone.

"Cody needs to talk to his brother?" responded PJ.

"About what?" Gabe responded.

"It's none of our business," responded PJ.

"Whatever," responded Gabe as he rolled his eyes.

Cody finally had some time alone with Zack and was nervous as he attempted to find a way to tell his older brother.

"Is everything ok?" Zack asked his younger twin.

Cody struggled to find the words to tell his brother as he sat on the bed.

"Dude, you're scaring me now. Are you alright? Look, an A- on your paper isn't the end of the world," Zack said as he tried to lighten the mood.

"It's not that. I've been feeling confused about something," Cody said as he continued to search for a way to tell his brother.

"For the last time, I'm the good looking one," Zack said with a smile.

"I've been confused about whether I like boys or girls," Cody said as he was tired of beating around the bush and decided to just come out with it.

"And?" responded the older Martin twin.

"And what? That's all you're going to say?" responded Cody.

"So what if you're confused about that," responded Zack.

"You're still going to be the same Cody I tease, prank, stea…I mean borrow money from, have u do my homework," added Zack.

"Oh, and by the way, it wasn't me who put that itching powder in your underwear," continued Zack.

"PJ's parents found out the hard way and I thought I should tell you before you found out from somebody else," Cody responded.

"It's ok," Zack responded.

"There's another thing. PJ and I have been fooling around so it's better you hear that from me as well," responded Cody.

"Does mom know?" asked Zack.

"Not yet. I'm going to tell her when we get back to Boston," Cody responded.

"Whatever happens, you're still my brother," Zack responded.

"Thanks," responded Cody as he hugged his older twin.

"Does Bailey know?" Zack asked.

"Yes," responded Cody.

"And?" responded Zack.

"She's fine with it," Cody responded.

The twins walked out of the cabin together as Zack had to work his shift at the juice bar. As both of them got to the bar, PJ and Gabe were sitting there sucking down on their smoothies. PJ saw the twins and when Zack went behind the bar, he walked up to Cody.

"Hey, how did everything go?" PJ asked.

"Fine thanks. I wasn't afraid of his reaction," responded Cody.

"I decided to tell my mom when we get back to Boston," added Cody.

"Think she will take it well?" asked PJ.

"I hope so," responded Cody.

"You'll be fine," PJ responded.

PJ sat with Cody at the bar and ordered another one of his favourite smoothies and ordered Cody's favourite juice which was peach mango. After drinking their juice, the two of them decided to play mini golf together until the ship docked in Rio. PJ had not held a putter in years and it showed as PJ's score was a lot higher than Cody's through the first few holes. Cody decided to help PJ out with his putting and stood behind him showing how to hold the putter properly and putting the ball. PJ loved how Cody held him, his nice soft hands against his and the way he stood behind him. After Cody showed him how to putt properly, PJ was able to lower his score but unable to catch up with Cody.

PJ also loved the fact that Cody held him the way he did as it lit the fire inside of him again which was lacking since his parents found out. As the mini golfing progressed, PJ was able to narrow the gap between himself and Cody but it was not enough as Cody ended up getting a lower score. PJ did however manage to achieve a hole-in-one.

After mini golfing, both of them discussed what they would do in Rio. Cody suggested some restaurants they could go to for lunch and dinner and PJ suggested they hang out at the beach. Once the ship docked for forty-eight hours, Cody suggested a nice little restaurant he had heard about for lunch.

Once they got to the restaurant, both of them decided to have deep fried cassava as an appetizer while PJ decided to have rice and beans as a main course and Coke to drink and Cody had a local seafood stew dish and iced tea. Cody attempted to practice his Portuguese at the restaurant but with every other foreign language Cody attempted, it was not successful. While Cody ordered the food for example, he said something to the equivalent of "I can shoot bees out of my mouth."

After lunch, both of them decided to take a walk around the older and more historic parts of the city and take in the landmarks. They even went to the Christ of the Redeemer statue and took photos of themselves there. After taking in the scenery, they also took photos of themselves with Rio's Sugar Loaf in the background and decided to go to some of the local merchant stands. Cody and PJ saw some nice looking bracelets at one of the stands, they each got one, which were different in design and put the ones they bought on the other's wrist. Cody's was blue and black while PJ's was red and black. They both intended the bracelets to be friendship bracelets since their friendship only grew tighter with each passing moment. PJ even thought that the bracelet was one of the most thoughtful things anyone had ever gotten him.

"Thank you," PJ said to Cody and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're welcome. That's what friends are for," Cody responded with a smile.

PJ started to blush as he did know what he would have done if Cody was not around to support him and enjoy his company. After looking around the merchant stalls, they both decided to go for dinner at a nearby restaurant. Both of them enjoyed the deep fried cassava at lunch that they decided to have it again as an appetizer. As the main course, PJ decided to try the seafood stew and Cody decided to have the rice and beans. Cody tried his Portuguese again but as usual, he messed it up by saying something to the equivalent of "my arms are covered in spider webs." After dinner, they both decided to take in the nightlife that Rio had to offer.

With Rio being Rio, every night was like one big party as they watched one of the parades which was like one big costume party. Both of them could not help but laugh as they saw some of the outfits and even started stepping to the beat of the salsa music as the parade went on. After watching the parade, they both decided to go to a nearby club and take in some of the entertainment. PJ decided to have a drink with exotic fruit juices and some vodka and asked Cody what he wanted and said that he wanted the same. PJ was slightly concerned that Cody decided to get something with alcohol considering how he did not react well to it in Mexico. PJ paid for both drinks and sat with Cody at a nearby table.

"I know you're wondering why I ordered a drink with alcohol," Cody remarked as he knew PJ was concerned about that.

"Ya, but it's no big deal," responded PJ.

"I need to crawl out of my shell," Cody responded.

"Don't try and be someone that you're not. I like you just the way you are. That's what makes you special," responded PJ.

"I know, but I want to try new things," Cody said.

"Fair enough, but try something only because you want to, not because someone forced you to," responded PJ.

"It's fine, I'll drink this slowly," Cody said.

"Ok," PJ said nervously as he hoped Cody would be alright after his drink.

Cody finished his drink quicker than PJ had hoped and became light headed.

"Are you ok dude?" PJ asked with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm ok, let's go dance," Cody said as PJ looked out at the dance floor.

"Ok," PJ cautiously said as they both went on to the dance floor.

They both started dancing to the live band playing salsa music although Cody was dancing as if he did not know what he was doing which started to concern PJ.

"If you're not feeling well, just tell me. It's ok," PJ kept telling Cody.

"Stop worrying about me. I'll be fine," Cody said as he was obviously drunk now.

Cody's tolerance for alcohol was obviously very low which was something that was always on PJ's mind at that time.

With the crowd getting larger at the club and the lights blaring in Cody's eyes like laser beams and the constant changing of colours like an arcade game, Cody was dizzy as the heat was getting to him. Cody kept dancing and with PJ holding on to him as Cody was about pass out from the dehydration, Cody ended up spewing all over PJ's clothes, himself, and partly on the floor as everyone else around them kept on dancing without a care in the world.

"I'm so sorry," Cody said as if he was about to cry after realizing what he had just done.

"It's ok buddy, don't worry about that. We're just going to go back to the ship and make sure you feel better," PJ said.

Cody kept saying he was sorry and PJ kept saying "I know." PJ held on to Cody and had his arm around him making sure he would not fall and kept feeding him water as he made sure to grab a big bottle of it to keep Cody hydrated. On the way to the ship, Cody spewed again all over PJ and kept saying he was sorry. PJ kept reassuring Cody that it was ok and all he cared about was getting Cody back to the ship safe and sound. Cody spewed a couple more times before getting back to the ship with Cody continuing to say he was sorry.

After getting back on to the ship, both of them went into Mr. Tipton's suite and into the fourth bedroom. PJ laid Cody down on the bed and removed his soiled clothes until he was just in his undershirt and boxers. PJ got Cody under the bed covers and grabbed a bucket from the kitchen and placed it on a stool, moving it next to Cody so he could spew into it in an emergency. Cody ended up spewing into it a few times with PJ being right by his side and had some water with him in case Cody needed some. Cody eventually fell asleep but PJ stayed awake just in case. Even in the state Cody was in, PJ could not stop staring at Cody's adorable face. PJ eventually phoned his mother to tell him that Cody was not feeling well and that he was in Mr. Tipton's cabin. He told her that he would likely stay there all night to look after Cody. With Amy being a nurse, she asked PJ if there was anything she could do to help. PJ said he had everything under control.

The following morning, Cody slowly opened his eyes and PJ got up and moved the bucket on to the floor.

"Hey buddy, feeling any better?" PJ asked as he gave Cody a peck on the forehead.

"My head hurts," Cody responded as he rubbed the side of it.

"Just rest your head on the pillow," PJ said.

"Were you here the whole night?" Cody asked.

"Ya, I took cat naps but wanted to make sure you were ok," PJ said.

"Wow, thanks," responded Cody.

"I'm so sorry you had to see me like that," added Cody.

"It's ok. That's what friends are for," PJ said as both of them had said that many times at various instances.

"They protect each other," PJ added.

PJ got a bottle of fruit punch Gatorade from the mini fridge in the room he had put there during the night and told Cody to drink some as he felt that it was the best thing to have in terms of dealing with a hangover. After taking a few sips of the Gatorade, Cody saw that PJ was in his undershirt and boxers as well.

"What happened to your clothes?" asked Cody.

"It doesn't matter, don't worry about it," responded PJ.

"I threw up over them right?" responded Cody.

"Don't worry about it," PJ said.

"I feel really horrible about what happened," Cody said.

"Dude, it's ok," PJ responded.

With Cody's clothes all soiled, he needed a fresh pair and suggested that PJ use his phone to text Zack to go to his cabin and get him some clothes. After Zack received the text, he immediately called Cody to make sure everything was alright. Cody told him it was and came over to Mr. Tipton's cabin to drop off the clothes. PJ let Zack in the cabin and led him to the bedroom.

"Cody. What happened?" Zack asked as he saw Cody.

"I got sick last night," responded Cody.

"Are you alright?" Zack asked.

"Yes. PJ stayed here all night and made sure I was alright," responded Cody.

"Thanks dude, really appreciate it," Zack said to PJ.

"No problem," PJ responded.

"Here are your clothes so get dressed so we can have breakfast," Zack said.

Cody got dressed as PJ cleaned the bucket in the washroom. After finishing with the bucket they went to the restaurant to have some breakfast. As they got to the restaurant, PJ said to Cody that he could go ahead and sit down and that he would get him something. PJ got Cody some dry toast and coffee as he knew having something light in that condition was best. PJ ended up having Frosted Flakes as did Zack.

"Hey, Cody tells me you play guitar," Zack said to PJ.

"Ya," responded PJ.

"Mind showing me some pointers?" Zack responded.

"Seems like everyone wants pointers from you," Cody said to PJ as he giggled.

"Sure, I usually practice in the Aqua Lounge," responded PJ.

"Come down some time and I'll give you pointers," PJ added.

"Hey, Cody told me about you and him and I'm glad. You seem like a good guy," Zack said.

"Thanks. It's great you've been hanging out with Gabe," PJ said.

"He's fun to hang out with," Zack responded.

"What are we going to do today?" Cody asked as the ship was still docked.

"You should probably take it easy today," PJ suggested.

"I can keep you company," PJ added.

"It's ok, you go and have fun in Rio. I can look after Cody today," Zack offered.

"I appreciate that Zack, but this is your kind of city. Go out and have fun with Gabe. I insist," Cody said.

"Ok, but just call me if you need anything," Zack said.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine with PJ," responded Cody.

Zack left Cody and PJ on their own as he went and met up with Gabe and spent the day in the city with him. After leaving the restaurant, went out and just walked around near the dock so they would be nearby just in case. They went back on to the ship for lunch as PJ got Cody some chicken soup and had some for himself as well so he would not make Cody feel bad. After lunch, Cody suggested they go to the Aqua Lounge because he said he just felt like listening to PJ's soothing music.

PJ went to his cabin to get his guitar and went to the lounge with Cody. As PJ started playing, Cody could not stop thinking about how wonderful PJ was in terms of looking after him as it was definitely one of the most embarrassing moments for him.

"So what do you want to do this evening?" Cody asked.

"Are you feeling better?" PJ responded.

"Still have a bit of a headache but much better than this morning," Cody said.

"What do you feel like doing?" asked PJ.

"We could eat in town and decide after that," responded Cody.

The two of them went into town and ate dinner at a small café. Both of them snacked on the deep fried cassava as Cody's stomach was still feeling a bit sensitive but wanted to start getting back into the routine in terms of his diet. After eating dinner, Cody wanted to go back to the ship and just relax and watch a movie with PJ.

After getting back to the ship, they both went to Mr. Tipton's cabin. They went into the fourth bedroom and watched the movie. This time PJ picked out the movie and he decided to watch _Bonnie and Clyde_. PJ had his arm around Cody as they watched the movie and started to feel the passion as it had been at least a couple of days since they had fooled around. As the movie had still been going on, Cody took PJ's hand that was beside his face and started sucking his fingers.

PJ leaned forward and started kissing Cody on the lips as he removed his hand from Cody's mouth. PJ turned towards Cody and was on top of him as he removed Cody's shirt and started kissing his chest and sucking on his nipples. Cody grabbed on to PJ's hair as he moved down on Cody's torso and started licking Cody's navel until it was full of saliva. PJ removed his own shirt before undoing Cody's pants and reaching into his boxers as he reached in and took Cody into his mouth. PJ started bobbing his head up and down until removing Cody's purple boxers and started to lick on Cody's balls. Cody started to shudder in amazement as it felt really nice and ticklish.

"Mmmnh, PJ…so nice," Cody began to moan.

PJ removed his own pants and black boxers at the same time and lifted Cody's legs as he spat on his hand and stroked his cock before entering Cody. PJ started thrusting inside of Cody as his legs were wrapped around the middle of PJ's back. Cody continued to moan as PJ started pumping faster and faster like a bicycle tire pump. PJ started groaning as he was thrusting as aggressively as he could in order to keep that passionate fire inside of him going that could destroy a city.

"PJ…PJ…," Cody continued to moan.

Cody grabbed on to PJ's smooth buttocks and kneaded them like dough as PJ was about to climax.

"CODY…CODY…," PJ yelled as he unloaded himself inside of Cody.

As both of them felt wave upon wave of ecstasy engulf both of them, PJ leaned forward and kissed him passionately on the lips. PJ slowly pulled out and cleaned himself off with the tissues from the tissue box on the stool next to the bed. PJ laid on the bed next to Cody as he was panting in order to catch his breath.

"Thank you again…friend," Cody said to PJ as the movie had ended some time ago.

**Another chapter complete. **

**Seems like PJ was really there for Cody in his time of need. **

**Sorry there was no Zack and Gabe again. **

**Now Cody has told his brother. I hope that sounded believable. **

**Sorry about the sex scene if that sounded weak. Like I said before, writing them isn't something I'm great at. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Reviews are welcome and much appreciated. **

**Thanks. **


	13. School Yard Bully

**Here's the latest instalment. **

**Enjoy. **

The following morning after having spent the night together, Cody and PJ decided to take a shower in the bathroom of the fourth bedroom. Both of them were in their boxers when they got up and removed them once they were in bathroom and in the tub. As the water ran and started to soak their bodies, they both started making out and jerking each other off in order to get aroused. As the blood rushed through their members, the blonds started grinding up against one another with Cody taking both cocks in his hand and stroking them at the same time. As Cody continued to work on PJ and himself, PJ took his index finger and entered Cody's nicely stretched hole in order to stimulate Cody even further.

As PJ broke the kiss, Cody removed his hand once PJ went down on him and started giving him head. PJ was like an artist in Cody's opinion in terms of giving head as he loved whenever PJ would hum at the same time and arouse him like nobody else could. PJ continued to have his finger inside of Cody as he began to moan PJ's name and all of the things he wanted PJ to do to him. PJ kept bobbing his head back and forth as Cody grabbed on to PJ's hair, a feeling he came to love.

PJ withdrew and pinned Cody up against the wall just under the shower head as the water was drenching him further. PJ took his cock in his hand and pushed himself inside of Cody and jerked his head back as he started to thrust and fill the space of Cody's backside with his beautiful boner. PJ started smacking the sides of Cody's butt as PJ's balls starting smacking up against Cody's as he started thrusting faster. PJ grabbed Cody's hair and started tugging on it which only made Cody moan louder. PJ continued to moan as he felt he was about to climax and wanted Cody to moan as loud as he could as that always turned PJ on. With Cody continuing to moan as PJ was inside of him and tugging his hair, PJ blew his load inside of Cody as thick wads of his spunk started oozing out of Cody and on to the tub. As some of PJ's goo washed down the drain, PJ pulled out as more of his cum dripped out of Cody's backside and on to the tub mixing in with the water. Both of them washed themselves up and got dressed as they went back to their cabins to change into a fresh pair of clothes before breakfast.

After getting dressed, both of them met up in the restaurant for breakfast. As usual, they both had the buffet as PJ had ham and eggs and a cup of coffee while Cody had a Spanish omelette and a cup of tea. As they ate their breakfast, they discussed what they should do before the ship leaves port later that afternoon. PJ said that they had not visited the beach yet which is something he really wanted to do while in Rio. PJ suggested that perhaps they could hang out at the beach with Zack, Gabe, Teddy, and Bailey since he felt it would have been nice to hang out together. After sending text messages to everyone, they all agreed to meet outside the restaurant in one hour.

After getting dressed for the beach and meeting everyone else at the restaurant, PJ and Cody went to the beach with everyone else. Once they got to the beach, they walked around in order to find some space for themselves. After finding a spot, they saw a beach volleyball net already set up and decided to play for a while. After discussing the teams, they went over and started playing. Cody, PJ, and Bailey were one team, with Zack, Gabe, and Teddy forming the other team. Cody and PJ thought the other looked hot in their board shorts but were discreet about it around Gabe as he did not know that there was anything going on between PJ and Cody. As usual, Cody was not very good at playing beach volleyball which was pretty much the case when it came to sports in general. Cody kept saying how much his hands hurt and that his wrist bones were sensitive whenever they made contact with the ball.

After a few sets, the teams were juggled so Zack, Cody, and Bailey faced PJ, Teddy, and Gabe. Cody continued to struggle in terms of playing but since everyone was just trying to have fun, it did not really matter. After a few more sets, everyone made their way back to the ship as it was prepared to leave port in one hour.

After arriving back on the ship, everyone decided to have lunch together in the restaurant and freshened up and changed before meeting up at the restaurant again. As everyone met up for lunch, Teddy brought Charlie along with her and Maya decided to join everyone. As they waited for their food, Bailey started with her baby talk which eventually annoyed Cody as he was never a big fan of hearing such talk.

"Doesn't that girl ever shut up?" Cody thought to himself.

The food eventually came with PJ having spaghetti and meatballs and a side Caesar salad prepared just the way he liked it and iced tea to drink. Cody had linguine with shrimp and cream sauce and mango peach juice to drink, and Zack had steak and fries and Coke to drink. Maya had a hamburger and fries with iced tea to drink, and Teddy had smoked salmon and risotto and water to drink. Gabe had a personal size pizza with lots of pepperoni and Coke to drink, Bailey had gumbo with a side of Green salad and cream soda to drink. Charlie had a child size plate of fries which Teddy fed to her.

After lunch, Bailey and Maya decided to hang out with Teddy and Charlie while Zack and Gabe went down to the game room to play arcades, which left Cody and PJ with the rest of the afternoon to themselves. PJ wanted some time to practice the guitar and have some time alone with Cody. Both of them went down to the Aqua Lounge to practice as they usually did after lunch when the ship was not docked. PJ practiced for about an hour before getting his laptop out and opening it up.

"What are you doing?" Cody asked.

"Oh, I also write songs when I'm in the mood," responded PJ.

"I'd love to hear some of them later," Cody responded.

"Well, I can play a couple of them now and see what you think," PJ said.

PJ normally would not play the songs he wrote in front of other people besides Emmett but since he thought of Cody as a close friend, he valued his opinion. PJ played one of his songs for Cody and asked for his opinion.

"Please, be honest. What did you think?" PJ asked.

"Well, it was nice but I was thinking the words could use some changes," Cody responded.

Cody got up and sat beside PJ as he took a look at the screen of the laptop in order to read the lyrics of the song. After changing a few words to the song, Cody suggested that PJ play the song again with the new lyrics. After hearing the song, PJ thought that it sounded better and was amazed that Cody was able to do that. PJ asked Cody if he would be able to look at some other songs he had written and see if they needed any changes to them. Cody looked at the other songs and felt they only needed some minor changes in his opinion. After playing the songs with the new lyrics, PJ felt more comfortable with them.

"I hope you don't feel like I was trying to tell you that your songs weren't good," Cody said.

"I didn't think that. I asked for your opinion and I'm glad you suggested changes. I appreciate your honesty," PJ responded.

"That's what friendship is all about. Being honest with each other," added PJ.

PJ suggested to Cody that they try and write a song together. They thought that writing a song about friendship would be perfect. After exchanging ideas and several re-writes, PJ and Cody sang the song together and had a tear forming in their eyes as if the song could have easily been about them and their friendship. Both of them got caught up in the moment as the passion engulfed them as they kissed each other on the lips drawing looks from other people in the Aqua Lounge. Most of them shrugged off what they had just seen and went back to what they had been doing before the kiss, but Ryan who was one of Cody's classmates on the ship was someone who decided to take things a step further as he went up to Cody and PJ.

"Awww, finally found a boyfriend who isn't your brother?" Ryan said to Cody as he had always teased Cody about being gay and harbouring feelings for his brother.

"What do you want now Ryan?" Cody said in a fed up tone.

"What's your problem?" PJ said.

"Awww, the boyfriend is upset," responded Ryan.

"Ya, I'm upset and if you don't get out of our faces in five seconds you're gonna get a face full of my fist," PJ said as he got up and showed Ryan his fist.

"Better make sure this ferry's real boyfriend doesn't get jealous," Ryan said.

"ALRIGHT, THAT DOES IT. TELL CODY YOU'RE SORRY OTHERWISE I'M GONNA PUNCH YOUR FACE INTO THE MIDDLE OF NEXT WEEK," PJ said furiously as he jumped up from his seat barged his way towards Ryan.

"Ok PJ. Just let it go. It's alright," Cody pleaded with PJ to not do anything drastic that would get him into trouble while trying to physically restrain him.

"Awww, now you fruitcakes can go kiss and make up," Ryan laughed as he walked away.

"I'm sorry, but nobody talks to my friends like that," PJ told Cody.

"I appreciate that, but don't do anything that will get you into trouble," Cody responded.

"You have everything going for you and if Moseby finds out, it will all be over," added Cody.

"I know, you're right," responded PJ.

"Come on, let's have dinner and get our minds off of this," suggested Cody.

PJ agreed as both of them went back to their cabins to get ready. Both of them met up in the restaurant and while they waited for the food, they tried not to talk about what had happened in the Aqua Lounge but it was obvious that it was on their minds. In order to get their minds off of the situation, they both tried making small talk until the food came. PJ had ordered chicken parmesan and Coke to drink while Cody ordered spaghetti with cream and crab meat sauce and iced tea to drink.

After dinner, they both decided to go back to the Aqua Lounge to practice before the show. They both realized that it would be awkward to go back there but PJ had liked the atmosphere there too much to let something such as the incident earlier stop him from going there. As PJ practiced, he started thinking about the incident less and less and more on the things and people that mattered in his life. After Mr. Moseby had told PJ that it was time for him to go backstage, Cody went to the lounge and sat in his usual seat beside Bob and Amy. As the show went on, Cody had noticed that Ryan was in the crowd and started trembling. Amy noticed that something was bothering Cody but responded by saying that everything was alright.

After the show, PJ and Cody decided to go for a walk along the deck and were met by Ryan standing there blocking their path.

"Did pretty boy over here make you cry and want to kiss him?" Ryan said to Cody in a childlike tone of voice.

Cody and PJ ignored what Ryan had said, turned around and walked in the opposite direction as Ryan smirked and walked away. Both of them tried not to let Ryan's antics get to them until they were met by him again on an almost deserted Sky Deck.

"Are you stalking us or something?" Cody asked as he was just getting fed up with all of this.

"Why sickie? Don't want the real boyfriend to find out?" Ryan responded as he kept hitting Cody's shoulder in order to provoke him.

Cody did not respond but PJ eventually shoved Ryan's arm away and told him to leave Cody alone.

"Awww, pretty boy has a problem. Time to put you fags in your place," Ryan said as he took a swing before PJ blocked his fist with his left hand and punched Ryan in the gut with his right hand.

The punch left Ryan gasping for air as he was on his knees struggling to familiarize himself with his surroundings again.

"Now we've put you in your place," PJ said as both of them walked away and comforted Cody as he was visibly shaken. They left Ryan lying on the ground hoping he had learned his lesson.

Both of them were deciding what to do for the rest of the evening that would help get their minds off of what had just happened. Cody remembered that PJ playing guitar had helped get their minds off of the first incident as they both went to Mr. Tipton's cabin. Once PJ had his guitar out and started playing, the tension melted away pretty quickly for both of them as they had gotten what had happen out of their minds. Afterwards, they both decided to watch another movie as Cody picked _Mr. Smith Goes to Washington_ and watched it on the big television screen where they also watched _Casablanca_. As the movie went on, PJ laid on his back on the black leather sofa with Cody laying his head on PJ's chest. Both of them were into the movie as they munched on the popcorn and gave each other pecks on the cheek and neck.

After the movie was over, both of them were tired and decided to turn in for the night. Both of them got up from the couch with PJ lifting Cody in the threshold as they made their way to the fifth bedroom. After walking into the bedroom, PJ flung Cody on the bed and jumped on the bed landing next to Cody.

"Wow, you must be in the mood right now," Cody laughed.

"I'm always in the mood with you," PJ responded with a huge grin on his face.

Cody leaned forward and started kissing PJ as their tongues slithered around like snakes. PJ started undoing Cody's shirt as he ran his hand up and down PJ's crotch in order to arouse him. With Cody's shirt unbuttoned all the way, PJ moved down to Cody's belt line and started undoing his pants. For some reason, what happened earlier that day with Ryan made them even more passionate for each other as PJ yanked Cody's pants off in a split second and his red boxers and shirt were the next thing to go. Cody's cock sprung from his underwear once he was liberated from them. Cody began to undo PJ's pants as PJ started jerking Cody off since the sight of Cody hard as a rock turned PJ on. PJ removed his shirt as Cody started tugging at PJ's red and black boxers before revealing his hardened member.

Both of them started making out again while they masturbated each other before PJ moved closer and was on top of Cody without breaking the kiss. With their cocks grinding up against each other, PJ started humping on top of Cody's cock before stroking himself and breaking the kiss in order to spit on his hands and stroke himself. PJ took his cock and pushed himself slowly inside of Cody so he could see Cody's face tighten up as he was being entered. As PJ was fully inside of Cody, he looked up at PJ's lovely torso which was milky white and ran his hands up and down his chest and developing abs. Cody knew they felt like heaven, along with everything else about PJ and stimulated him further.

"Uuughhh…PJ…," Cody began to moan as he kept running his hands up and down PJ's torso.

PJ looked down at Cody as he continued to thrust and was turned on at the sight of Cody's slender torso even though he had seen it many times before. Cody's legs were wrapped around PJ's lower back as he continued to thrust more aggressively and enter Cody as deeply as he could. Cody's moans became louder and louder as PJ continued to thrust causing him to moan along with Cody until they developed a nice harmonious tone. Cody grabbed PJ's blond hair as he continued to take in PJ and have the passionate juices inside of him perk up. Cody started crunching PJ's hair with one hand as he jerked himself off with the other hand.

Cody could feel the pre-cum dripping from PJ inside of him and was reminded of what a great feeling it was. Both of them started moaning louder and louder as PJ knew he was about to climax causing him to thrust even harder. PJ started smacking the sides of Cody's butt to stimulate both of them as they reached their peak. PJ was thrusting harder the closer he felt to climaxing and with one final push, he released every last bit of passion and pleasure inside of Cody as he froze while PJ unleashed a flood of ecstasy. PJ panted slowly as he struggled to catch his breath while he was still inside of Cody and slowly pulled out as his cock was oozing in his own juice with some of the excess dripping from Cody's backside and on to the bed clothes.

As PJ saw that Cody was still hard and erect, he went down on Cody and took him all the way in his mouth and started humming. Cody never got tired of PJ's humming while giving head and felt it only kept getting better each time he did that. PJ was able to further pleasure Cody by swirling his tongue up and down his pole and tease the tip of his cock with the tip of his tongue. Cody felt as if a snake was slithering around his cock which turned him on even more before PJ withdrew and started jerking him off until his hot white seed gushed all over both of their torsos and all over the bed clothes. Just as PJ was able to catch his breath, Cody was struggling to keep his as he was plastered all over with his own cum.

Both of the could not find anything to clean themselves off with causing PJ to lean forward and start cleaning Cody off with his tongue and bathing him with his own saliva. After PJ gave Cody a tongue bath, Cody leaned towards PJ as Cody gave PJ a tongue bath of his own with PJ lying on his back.

As Cody finally caught his breath, both of them cuddled in each other's arms in the fetal position as they both drifted off into sleep.

**Another chapter complete. **

**Sorry I was not able to write any lyrics to the song Cody and PJ co-wrote. I'm not much of a song writer so I could not think of anything. **

**Looks like Cody and PJ have a bully to deal with. Hopefully I got the dialogue down pretty well. **

**I know there was not a lot of Zack and Gabe but I promise there will be some more of them in future chapters. **

**Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Reviews are welcome and much appreciated. **

**Thanks. **


	14. Tolerance and Tormentors

**Here's the latest instalment. **

**Enjoy. **

The following morning, Cody and PJ and gotten up later than they had planned and ended up getting dressed and going back to their cabins. Just before PJ had taken his shower, Mr. Moseby knocked on the door to deliver his cheque for the previous night's show. He had asked PJ how Mr. Tipton's cabin was and if everything was alright there. PJ had responded with a giggle that there was plenty there to keep them busy. After taking a shower and changing into a fresh pair of clothes, PJ went to the restaurant to have breakfast with Cody.

As PJ and Cody met up at the restaurant, Cody gave PJ a peck on the cheek but what they did not know was that Ryan was lurking around and eyeing them. Once they were in the restaurant, they made their way to the buffet as that was what took advantage of every morning. PJ had a tall stack of pancakes drowning in syrup and a cup of hot chocolate while Cody had eggs Florentine, a bowl of fruit and a cup of tea.

After eating breakfast, both of them were met by Mr. Moseby as they made their way to the Sky Deck. Standing beside Mr. Moseby was Ryan.

"Mr. Martin, Mr. Duncan, a moment of your time please," Mr. Moseby said.

"What's going on?" Cody asked as he was visibly nervous.

"Please follow me," Mr. Moseby responded without saying what was going on but Cody and PJ knew what it was about.

Ryan looked back at both of them with a big grin hoping they would be punished. After going into Mr. Moseby's office and the door closing behind them, Mr. Moseby invited everyone to have a seat as he took his seat behind his desk.

"Now then, Ryan tells me you all were involved in an incident last night on the Sky Deck," Mr. Moseby said.

"This one punched me in the stomach for no reason," Ryan said pointing to PJ.

"Is this true Mr. Duncan?" asked Mr. Moseby.

"No. I did not hit anyone last night," responded PJ.

"Is this true Mr. Martin?" asked Mr. Moseby.

"PJ didn't hit anyone," Cody stammered as he tried very hard not to crinkle his nose every time he told a lie.

"Do you have any witnesses?" Mr. Moseby asked Ryan.

"No," conceded Ryan.

"Then it's simply your word against Mr. Duncan's," responded Mr. Moseby.

"I'm afraid I can't help you with regards to last night," added Mr. Moseby.

"What about yesterday in the Aqua Lounge?" Ryan asked.

"I was about to get to that. Please, don't help me," responded Mr. Moseby.

"Now, there was another incident involving the two of you and Mr. White in the Aqua Lounge," added Mr. Moseby.

"He almost hit me," Ryan said pointing again to PJ.

"Is this true?" Mr. Moseby asked PJ.

"Yes," PJ conceded as he knew there were witnesses to that incident.

"Very well," responded Mr. Moseby.

"As nobody was physically hurt as a result of the incident in the Aqua Lounge yesterday, I'm going to let all of you off with a warning. Mr. Duncan, one more incident like this and I will have you confined to your cabin for the rest of the cruise and you will not be doing any further performances. Mr. Martin and Mr. White, you will both be suspended for one week from school if either one of you causes anymore trouble. Do I make myself clear?" added Mr. Moseby.

"Yes Mr. Moseby," all three of them said in a tone as if they had been scolded by their mother.

"Now go. I have work to do," responded Mr. Moseby.

After they had left, Ryan and the two blonds stared at each other awkwardly before walking in opposite directions.

"Dude, I feel horrible for making you lie," PJ said

"I hope I don't have to do that again," responded Cody.

"For what it's worth, thanks," PJ responded.

"Come on, let's enjoy the rest of the day," Cody said as he just wanted to move on from all of this.

"I'd like that," responded PJ as he was just relieved that him and Cody had gotten off lightly.

Both of them went up to the Sky Deck and went to the juice bar. Once they got to the bar, Zack was working his shift with Gabe sitting on one the stools there killing time. After saying hello to Gabe, both of them ordered their usual drinks with PJ having his favourite smoothie and Cody having peach mango juice. With Bailey hanging out with Teddy and Charlie, and Zack hanging out with Gabe, that meant Cody and PJ had most of the day to themselves again.

After drinking their juice, both of them decided to go to the driving range and practice their golf swing. Neither of them were particularly into golf but felt banging on some balls would help deal with their anger towards Ryan. After banging away at golf balls for a half hour, PJ decided to help Cody with his swing as he had taken some lessons in the past.

"Here, I'll help you with your swing," PJ said as he positioned himself behind Cody.

"Once I show you how to swing, you'll be able to get your balls off in fewer strokes," PJ said with a chuckle.

"I thought you were already good at helping me with that," responded Cody as he started blushing.

"I aim to please," PJ said with the smile and twinkle in his blue eyes that made Cody weak at the knees.

"No complaints there," Cody said with a giggle.

As both of them were in this position and enjoying the innuendo, PJ started nibbling on Cody's ear lobe. Cody felt it was ticklish and started to giggle until he was hit in the leg with a golf ball. Looking around to see if someone had a bad swing or if someone had thrown the ball at them, they saw Ryan lurking around nearby and walked away.

"Are you alright? Do you want me to go after him?" PJ asked with a sense of urgency.

"Please don't. I don't want you to get into trouble," responded Cody.

PJ knelt down and pulled up the leg of Cody's pants to see if there were any marks or bruises on his leg. There was only a minor mark on his leg but knew he would be alright.

"Man, that jerk never stops harassing us," PJ said.

"Never mind, I'm not going to let him stop us from having our fun," responded Cody.

"Wanna stay here or do something else?" PJ asked.

"Stay here. He's gone now," responded Cody.

"Now where were we?" asked Cody wanting PJ to continue holding him in that special way.

PJ held Cody again the way he did before the ball was thrown only this time he was leaning against Cody even closer. The warm feeling rushing through Cody's body was something that even Bailey was not able to create as Cody did not want PJ to let go. PJ started to whisper in Cody's ear and almost as if he had read his mind, PJ asked him about the feeling inside of him.

"Was it ever this good with Bailey?" PJ asked.

"Not even close," responded Cody.

"I can't even describe how wonderful it is when you hold and protect me," added Cody.

"I love being there for you," responded PJ as he gave Cody a peck on the cheek.

Both of them even found it amusing as they moved their hips in synch with each other.

"Bailey would never do anything like this with me," Cody remarked.

"Thankfully I'm not Bailey," responded PJ as he whispered in Cody's ear.

"I'm thankful for that as well," Cody responded with a smile.

PJ simply responded by giving Cody another peck on the cheek.

After a few more practice swings, both of them decided to have lunch in the restaurant. PJ had two pounds of chicken wings from the buffet and Coke to drink while Cody had a grilled chicken sandwich and Diet Coke to drink.

After lunch, both of them decided to practice in the Aqua Lounge as they did almost every day after lunch. PJ practiced for about an hour and also showed Cody some more pointers on playing and allowed him to practice as well. PJ felt that Cody kept getting better at playing the guitar and would be just as good as he was before long with the right amount of practice. Both of them continued practicing until it was time to get ready for dinner.

After getting ready for dinner, both of them met up in the restaurant. PJ had a side Caesar salad the way he liked it from the buffet along with ribs drenched in BBQ sauce while Cody had a veggie burger and water to drink. After dinner, both of them went back to the Aqua Lounge to practice before the show. While they were practicing, they saw Ryan lurking around again and eyeing them. Both of them tried ignoring Ryan as PJ did not need the stress of Ryan's shenanigans before the show. As PJ left the lounge to prepare backstage, Cody left moments later and glared at Ryan because even though nothing happened while they were in the lounge, Cody knew that he was planning something.

Cody sat where he usually did in the lounge where PJ performed and kept looking around him to make sure Ryan was not there but he could feel his presence there nonetheless. After the show, Cody and PJ walked out together and started walking along the deck.

"What's wrong buddy?" PJ asked as he saw that something was bothering Cody.

"I could just feel Ryan's presence everywhere now," responded Cody.

"Don't worry. Don't let that jerk get to you," responded PJ.

Both of them continued to walk until they heard that familiar voice that they did not want to hear.

"Hey faggots, going for an evening stroll?" Ryan said as he started to harass Cody and PJ again.

They both ignored Ryan at first until Ryan walked quickly and caught up with them. Ryan started poking Cody in the shoulders again trying to provoke both of them, especially PJ since he knew he would come to Cody's defence.

"Look, I know what you're trying to do Ryan and it's not going to work," Cody said trying not to fall for the bait.

PJ for his part wanted to deal with Ryan and put him in his place again but knew he would not get to spend time with Cody for the rest of the trip if Mr. Moseby had caught them and Cody kept telling him not to fall for Ryan's provocations.

"I know you're trying to get both of us into trouble. It's not going to work," Cody said.

Cody and PJ turned around and started walking in the other direction.

"Take that," Ryan said as he started throwing water balloons that were in his book bag, a couple of which ended up soaking their backs.

"MR. WHITE," yelled Mr. Moseby.

"I saw that. Come with me young man," he added dragging Ryan by the arm as he protested that he was provoked by Cody and PJ and he was defending himself.

"Don't try that on me Mr. White. I saw the whole thing," Mr. Moseby said as he sounded like he was going down a well as he kept walking away from Cody and PJ.

"Thank god that moron has been dealt with," Cody said with a sigh of relief.

"Come on, let's have a good time and relax now," PJ said with a smile.

Mr. Moseby ended up confining Ryan to his cabin for one week and suspending him from class while he was confined to his cabin.

Cody and PJ decided to go to the disco club that the ship had for younger passengers. While they were there, PJ decided to have a rum and Coke with Cody saying he wanted the same thing.

"Dude, are you sure?" PJ asked.

"Ya, I'm sure," Cody responded.

"You don't have to drink alcohol if you don't want to. I can have a soft drink as well," PJ pleaded.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine," Cody said.

PJ was worried about Cody having alcohol again as the last couple of times did not end very well.

"As soon as you start feeling dizzy or sick, just let me know and I'll take care of you," PJ begged.

"Yes mom," Cody laughed.

Cody and PJ sat near the bar after getting their drinks but PJ also got a bottle of water and hid it from Cody and kept adding water to Cody's drink whenever he was not looking so he could tolerate the alcohol better. After sitting at the bar for a few minutes, they both decided to walk towards the dance floor and dance. Cody was doing well early on even with all the heat and the lights. Both of them even started bumping and grinding with each other and did not seem to be bothered by it because they were not the only guys dancing with each other. They thought the bumping and grinding was quite fun and kept doing that as long as the music kept playing. A couple of drinks later, both of them decided to go back to Mr. Tipton's suite and watch another movie. PJ decided to watch _Ferris Bueller's Day Off_ on the big screen television. As they watched the movie, both of them wrapped their arms around each other and laid on the couch.

After the movie was over, they went back to their cabins after kissing each other good night.

The following morning, Mr. Moseby delivered PJ's cheque like clockwork for the performance the previous night. PJ also decided to have breakfast with his family for the first time in a few days. Bob had bacon and eggs and coffee to drink, Amy had poached eggs and toast and coffee to drink, Teddy had a bowl of fruit, yogurt and tea to drink, PJ and Gabe had a big bowl of Frosted Flakes and chocolate milk to drink, and Charlie had the usual bowl of Cheerio's.

After breakfast, PJ met up with Cody and decided to go to the batting cages. Cody had never played baseball before so this was all new to him even though he had watched baseball on television with his brother many times. Both of them took turns taking batting practice with PJ going first and was able to hit most of the balls as he had played baseball in little league and in school. Cody on the other hand kept swinging and falling to the ground before the ball had even crossed the plate the first few times. PJ started giving Cody some pointers from behind the cage as to the proper stance and how to hold the bat. Cody was able to make contact with the ball the next couple of times but the bat merely grazed the bat. PJ went back in and started showing Cody how to improve his swing. Once it was Cody's turn again, he started making contact with the ball as it actually travelled a decent distance. After Cody was comfortable holding a bat and had developed a proper stance, he took a few more swings before leaving with PJ. Cody was happy that PJ was helping him with some sports because he was tired of being teased by his brother and his friends for not being able to play sports.

After leaving the batting cages, they decided to go to the restaurant for lunch. Both of them decided to have the buffet as usual with PJ having a chicken Caesar wrap with fries and Coke to drink while Cody had a meal size Green salad and water to drink.

After lunch, both of them went to the Aqua Lounge to practice. While both of them took turns practicing, a couple of muscular guys built like brick chicken houses walked up to PJ and Cody.

"We heard what you did to Ryan by getting him into trouble," one of the guys told PJ as he grabbed him by the collar.

All PJ could do was swallow nervously because he knew that he was no match for the other guy.

"You're going to pay for what you did," as the agitator raised his fist in front of PJ's face as PJ was shaking.

The agitators saw Mr. Moseby enter the lounge and left PJ alone as the one who grabbed PJ made a gesture that included running his finger across his neck.

"Who are they?" PJ asked as he was still shaken up.

"Jordan and Trent. They're Ryan's friends," responded Cody.

"Are you alright?" Cody asked PJ with a look of concern.

"Ya, I'm good," responded PJ.

PJ continued to practice guitar shortly after the incident hoping that it would get his mind off of what had just happened.

"I'm afraid of what's happening now," Cody said.

"What do you mean?" asked PJ.

"People have it in for us," responded Cody.

"What do you suggest we do about it?" PJ asked.

"I don't know and I'm scared," responded Cody.

"I know buddy. So am I," PJ cried as he embraced Cody.

Cody was afraid of PJ doing something drastic and getting hurt because he felt that PJ was the best thing to happen to him. PJ attempted to start practicing again but was still visibly shaken. Cody attempted to comfort PJ but it was to no avail. Both of them decided to get ready for dinner as PJ's mind was elsewhere.

As both of them arrived at the restaurant, PJ was not in the mood to eat and only ended up having a bowl of soup. Cody had a Mandarin orange salad.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Cody asked PJ as he was concerned about his best friend.

"Ya, I'll be ok," responded PJ.

"If you don't want to perform tonight, Moseby will understand," Cody said.

"I'm not going to let those guys intimidate me. I also need the money to help pay for college if I ever get into one," PJ responded.

"You will get into one, you're a smart guy," responded Cody.

After dinner, both of them went back to the Aqua Lounge to see if PJ could get his mind off of what had happened earlier by practicing. Both of them knew that PJ was not at his best in terms of playing but Cody understood the reason. Mr. Moseby came at his usual time to collect PJ and noticed he was not himself. Mr. Moseby had asked PJ if everything was alright and PJ tried assuring him that he was.

"You know if anything is wrong, you can always come to me," Mr. Moseby said to Cody as he was about to make his way to the lounge where PJ was performing.

Cody did not respond as he merely nodded his head and went to the lounge. Cody sat in his usual seat and just like he did with Ryan, he started looking to make sure Jordan and Trent were not lurking around. As PJ was performing, Cody knew PJ was still distracted and was not at his best. Even though Cody wanted to devote all of his attention towards PJ, he could not help but look around to make sure the two bullies were not around. Jordan and Trent were not at the show and both of them were hoping they would not run into the two jocks as they walked around the ship. Both of them kept looking over their shoulders to make sure they were safe as they made their way to Mr. Tipton's cabin to watch another movie. Cody decided to watch _Citizen Kane_ this time. As the movie went on, Cody looked fidgety.

"What's wrong buddy?" PJ asked as he had a good feeling about what was bothering Cody.

"I think we should tell Moseby about Jordan and Trent," responded Cody.

"What for?" PJ asked.

"I'm sick of having to look over my shoulder and living in fear," Cody said as he started to raise his voice.

"I'm sure if we told Moseby, he can help us," added Cody.

"What can he do?" PJ asked.

"I don't know but I know he can help us. I just don't want to lose you," Cody said as he started to weep at the thought of losing PJ.

"It's ok bro, you're not going to lose me," PJ said as he rushed to comfort Cody.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," Cody said as he continued to weep.

"I'm always gonna be here to protect you," PJ told Cody.

"I just want you to be here tonight with me," Cody said to PJ.

"Sure thing buddy," PJ said as he gave Cody a peck on the forehead.

Both of them did not even finish watching the movie as PJ shut off the television and went to bed in the first bedroom. Even though PJ sought to comfort Cody, PJ could not help but feel a sense of fear as Jordan and Trent were much bigger than he was and the thought of not being able to defend Cody against them made him feel inadequate.

As PJ attempted to drift into sleep, all he could do was contemplate his next steps.

**Another chapter complete. **

**PJ and Cody looked like they dodged a bullet with Ryan getting into trouble but now they must contend with Jordan and Trent. **

**Hope the dialogue concerning all of that sounded believable. **

**Seems like Cody wanted to try alcohol again but was able to deal with it better this time with PJ's help. **

**I know, there was no Zack and Gabe again. **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Reviews are welcome and much appreciated. **

**Thanks. **


	15. Acceptance

**Here's the latest instalment. **

**Enjoy. **

The following morning, PJ had gotten very little sleep as he was thinking about what Cody had said the previous night. Cody did not get a lot of sleep either but he got more than PJ. After both of them had woken up, they did not discuss what had been on their minds for much of the night as they went to their cabins to shower and have breakfast. After showering, PJ quickly slipped into a bathrobe as he heard Mr. Moseby knocking at the door to deliver PJ's cheque but PJ felt guilty for accepting it after Mr. Moseby handed it to him.

"I don't deserve this. I didn't play all that well last night," PJ said.

"You performed last night and thus getting paid for it," responded Mr. Moseby.

"Well, you can pay me less then. I don't deserve the full amount," PJ said.

"Is everything alright?" asked Mr. Moseby.

"I just had a lot on my mind," responded PJ.

"I don't mean to pry, but if you ever feel like discussing anything, feel free to come to me," Mr. Moseby said.

"Thanks. I'm feeling better though," PJ said even though he was not.

"Good. See you tonight and you earned the full amount from last night," responded Mr. Moseby.

After changing into a fresh pair of clothes, they both met up in the restaurant for breakfast. They both had the buffet with PJ having waffles and hot chocolate to drink while Cody had a bowl of Corn Flakes and a glass of milk to drink. After breakfast, both of them decided to go mini golfing.

Unlike the previous time, both of them were able to keep the score close through the first few holes. As they continued to their game, they were still pre-occupied with Jordan and Trent and having to look around to make sure they were not around. After completing their round, both of them continued to look around until they could not take it anymore.

"Look, we should tell Moseby," Cody said.

"We have no proof they did anything," PJ responded.

"He will think we're just crying wolf," he added.

"We can't live like this for the rest of the cruise," Cody said.

"I have to put up with them even after you leave," he added.

"If they found out we snitched, then it will be even worse," responded PJ.

Cody realized PJ had a point and decided not to tell Mr. Moseby even if that meant looking over their shoulders all the time.

Moments later, both of them went to the restaurant to have lunch. PJ had macaroni and cheese and Coke to drink while Cody had chicken pot pie and Green salad on the side and iced tea to drink.

After lunch, Cody and PJ went to the Aqua Lounge to practice. PJ playing the guitar helped relax him, that was until they saw Jordan and Trent walk in give the same gesture as the previous day. Both of them tried to ignore the two bullies until Zack and Gabe walked in and sat beside Cody and PJ. Zack noticed something was bothering his younger twin and his best friend.

"What's wrong?" Zack asked.

"It's Jordan and Trent," responded Cody.

"What about them?" Zack asked.

"Well, they've been harassing us since yesterday," Cody responded.

"What did they do?" asked Zack.

"Jordan almost hit PJ in the face," responded Cody.

"Thankfully Mr. Moseby was around," he added.

"Did they hurt you?" Zack asked.

"No, but Jordan pretended to cut his throat," Cody responded.

"Want me to take care of them?" Zack asked.

"What? There's two of them and they'll serve you up on the buffet," Cody said.

"I don't care. Nobody messes around with my brother and his friends," Zack responded.

"I appreciate that but please don't do anything," Cody responded.

"Why are they picking on you?" Gabe asked.

"You wouldn't understand," PJ responded.

"You always say that," responded Gabe.

"Because it's true," responded PJ.

"Ok, Ok. If any of them lay a finger on you, tell me. I'll take care of them," Zack said.

"Ok," Cody said reluctantly.

Zack and Gabe sat with Cody and PJ so Jordan and Trent would not try and pull any of their funny business if they were around. Zack asked PJ if he would give him some pointers on playing guitar as they had discussed earlier. PJ showed Zack some of the basics of playing and handed the guitar to him so he could try playing. PJ thought that Zack sounded pretty decent for a first try.

"So why do you want to play guitar?" PJ asked Zack.

"My dad gave me a guitar but never bothered playing or asking him to show me," responded Zack.

"Our dad's in a band," Cody said.

"You never told me that," PJ responded with a look of surprise.

"I guess it never came up," Cody said scrambling to explain why he never mentioned that to PJ.

"Anyways, I was hoping that playing guitar would turn Maya on," Zack said.

"I guess chicks dig guys who play guitar," PJ said with a smile so as not to tip off Gabe.

"I'm hoping mine does," Zack said with a giggle.

After practicing for another half hour, Jordan and Trent left the lounge causing a sense of relief for Cody and PJ. Since the two bullies were no longer in the lounge, Zack decided to leave with Gabe.

"Remember what I told you," Zack told Cody.

"Yes, I know," Cody sighed.

After Zack and Gabe left, Cody and PJ practiced playing until it was time to get ready for dinner. After getting ready for dinner, both of them met up in the restaurant. PJ had beef and chicken fajitas and Coke to drink while Cody had a rotisserie chicken dinner with Garden salad on the side and Diet Coke to drink. After they both finished eating, they went down to the Aqua Lounge to practice before the show.

While both of them took turns practicing, PJ asked Cody something that had been on his mind since the previous time they were in the lounge.

"So why did you tell Zack?" PJ asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm not a very good liar. Especially around Zack," responded Cody.

"I'm afraid of what those two will do now that they probably figured we were snitching on them," PJ said.

"As you said, we just have to deal with it," responded Cody.

Both of them continued practicing in order to get their minds off of Jordan and Trent until Mr. Moseby came to tell PJ it was time to get ready. Cody went to the lounge and sat at his usual seat and kept looking around to see if the thugs were around. Bob and Amy asked Cody if everything was alright. Cody said everything was alright as his nose started to twitch but not crinkle all the way as it usually does when he tells a lie. As was the case the previous night, Cody kept looking around to see if Jordan and Trent were around while PJ was performing which also caught PJ's attention. After the show had ended, PJ knew what had been bothering Cody during the show.

"Looking around for Jordan and Trent I guess," PJ said.

"Ya," Cody said.

Both of them walked along the deck as PJ had his arm around Cody. As they continued to walk towards the Sky Deck, they were both met by Jordan and Trent. Cody and PJ's hearts were beating a mile a minute as they were about to turn around and walk in the opposite direction.

"Where do you think you're going?" Trent asked as him and Jordan grabbed Cody and PJ by the shoulders breaking both of them apart.

Cody and PJ did not respond as the two thugs started pushing the two blonds around.

"Hey, leave Cody alone," PJ said as he wanted to grab Cody and just start running.

PJ grabbed on to Jordan's bomber jacket as he was pushing Cody around causing Jordan to shove Cody to ground and hitting his head on the deck in the process.

"CODY," PJ yelled as he was scared about Cody.

Just as Trent and Jordan were about to start beating up on PJ, they heard a loud booming voice around the corner.

"HEY! LEAVE MY SON AND HIS FRIEND ALONE," Bob told the two bullies as they were consumed by shock as Bob slowly walked up towards Jordan and Trent.

The two jocks let go of PJ as they saw the anger in Bob's eyes.

"You ever touch my son and his friends again, and I'm going to make sure you pay for the rest of your lives, even if I have to haunt you guys down and go to prison for it," Bob said slowly making sure the two bullies understood every word of what he said as PJ ran over to Cody to see if he was alright.

"Do I make myself clear?" Bob said as he was rubbing eyebrows with Jordan and Trent.

"Yes sir," they both said swallowing heavily.

"Good, now get the hell out of here before I change my mind and throw both of you overboard," Bob said.

Jordan and Trent ran as fast as they could while Bob went over to where PJ and Cody were. Cody was knocked unconscious by the blow to the head.

"Cody, are you alright? Please talk to me," PJ cried.

"He's unconscious son. Go get Mr. Moseby and your mother," Bob said.

PJ ran towards the front desk as fast as he could hoping that Mr. Moseby was there. As PJ ran, he got his cell phone out and hit the button on his speed dial for his mother as he weaved around the other passengers so he would not bump into them. One person PJ ended up bumping into was Mr. Moseby as his cell phone was knocked to the ground.

"What's wrong?" Mr. Moseby asked as he held on to PJ's arms and saw that he was tearing up.

"It's…it's…it's Cody," PJ said as he started to cry.

"Is everything alright?" Mr. Moseby asked as a look of concern had overtaken him.

"No, some guy tried to beat us up and one of them even shoved Cody to the ground and hit his head. He's unconscious now. My dad is with him now," PJ struggled to say as he was scared about Cody's condition.

"Come. Show me where all this happened," Mr. Moseby said with a tone of outrage that something like this could happen on his ship.

PJ picked up his cell phone and ran as he led Mr. Moseby to where Cody and Bob were. As they got to where Cody and Bob were, Mr. Moseby immediately started checking Cody's vital signs and called for the paramedics to bring out a stretcher. As Mr. Moseby was checking on Cody, PJ's cell phone rang again. PJ answered and heard his mother's voice.

"PJ, what happened? I answered the phone and nobody responded. Is everything alright?" Amy asked.

"No, some guys tried to beat up Cody and me. One guy knocked Cody unconscious," PJ responded as he continued to cry.

"Oh my god honey, are you ok?" Amy asked.

"No, I'm scared about Cody. Dad and Mr. Moseby are with him now and the paramedics are on their way," responded PJ.

"PJ honey, I'm going to be down there right away. I will meet you at the infirmary," Amy said.

"Alright mom," PJ said as he hung up.

PJ stood there as the paramedics arrived and felt helpless to do anything. As Cody was wheeled away on the stretcher to the infirmary accompanied by Mr. Moseby, Bob put his arm around PJ.

"Are you alright son?" Bob asked.

"Ya, they didn't hit me," responded PJ.

"So what were you doing here?" asked PJ.

"I had a feeling something was wrong when Cody had been looking over his shoulder at the shows. I decided to make sure everything was ok by hovering around I guess," Bob said.

"Thanks dad," PJ cried as he embraced his father.

"Anytime son. I'm always there for you," Bob responded.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking the last few days and been talking with your mother. I should not have reacted the way I did. I know you're at an age where you're asking yourself a lot of questions about a lot of things and I should have been more supportive of you. What I'm trying to say is that I don't really have a problem with all of this and whatever happens, I'm always going to accept you for who you are and that is you are my son," Bob said.

PJ did not respond as he continued to cry and embrace his father.

"Come on, let's go down and see Cody," Bob said.

"Ok, mom said she will meet us down there," PJ responded.

As they arrived at the infirmary, Mr. Moseby was at Cody's side as he was resting on a bed with nurses and doctors conducting some tests. PJ could not stop crying as Cody looked so helpless and vulnerable and how it was not fair that something like this had happened.

"Mr. Duncan, young Mr. Duncan," Mr. Moseby said as he walked up to both Duncan men.

"The doctors said that Cody had suffered a slight concussion and will be here until the day after tomorrow," Mr. Moseby said.

"Oh my god. Zack. I forgot to tell him," PJ started to panic.

"It's alright Mr. Duncan, I've already told Zack and he's on his way down now," responded Mr. Moseby.

"Now gentlemen, if you will excuse me. I have to break the news to Mr. Martin's parents," Mr. Moseby said as he disappeared behind the white curtains surrounding the bed.

Shortly afterwards, Zack arrived and was still in a state of shock as to what happened. After looking at Cody and giving him a peck on the forehead, Zack turned around in PJ's direction.

"Are you alright?" Zack asked.

"Ya. I'm so sorry man," PJ said as he cried again.

"What's wrong?" Zack asked as he embraced PJ.

"If I had listened to Cody before, none of this would have happened," PJ said.

"What do you mean?" asked Zack.

"He wanted to tell Mr. Moseby about Jordan and Trent. I talked him out of it," PJ responded.

"I'm so sorry, it's my fault he's here," he added.

"No, don't say that. This isn't your fault. This is Jordan and Trent's fault," Zack said.

"Maybe Mr. Moseby could have done something to prevent this," PJ said.

"No, this isn't your fault," Zack responded.

PJ continued to cry as he was still embracing Zack and soaking the shoulders of Zack's shirt. As Zack was still embracing PJ, the rest of the Duncan family had arrived along with Maya and Bailey. As PJ saw that everyone else had arrived, he rushed over to his mom and embraced her as she returned the embrace. After asking PJ if he was alright, they all sat or stood around Cody as PJ explained what had happened. Standing right beside her brother, Teddy hugged PJ and started crying as she thought what happened to Cody could have easily happened to PJ as well.

"If I ever gave you a hard time about anything or felt insulted, I'm really sorry," Teddy said.

"Are you alright?" PJ responded.

"Yes, you're such a sweet person and if that had been you on that bed as well, I don't know how I'd feel," Teddy said.

"It's alright. Water under the bridge," responded PJ.

Even though Teddy was caught up in the moment, she meant every word of what she had said. Bailey sat beside Cody as she wept and held Cody's hand.

Mr. Moseby re-emerged from the curtains and told Zack that he had called his parents about Cody and that they will be calling him the next day when he would likely be awake. Zack felt he should call his parents and disappeared on to the other side of the curtains to make the phone call. Mr. Moseby asked PJ for a moment of his time so he could discuss privately what had happened.

"Now Mr. Duncan, who did this to you and Cody," Mr. Moseby asked.

"Jordan and Trent, but I'm not sure of their last names. Cody would know," responded PJ.

"It was Jordan Wilson and Trent Moore," Zack interjected as he had finished his phone call and heard what PJ and Mr. Moseby had been discussing.

"And they're gonna pay for what they did to my brother," Zack said.

"No Zack, let me deal with this," Mr. Moseby said.

"It better not be just a slap on the wrist," Zack warned.

"Oh believe me. What I have in mind is more than just a slap on the wrist," responded Mr. Moseby.

After going back to the other side of the curtains, Mr. Moseby had asked Bob and PJ to follow him to his office. After showing Bob and PJ to his office, Mr. Moseby told them to make themselves at home and to help themselves to coffee or water if they needed any as he said he would return in a few moments. Mr. Moseby went to Jordan and Trent's cabin as they both shared a cabin.

"Mr. Wilson, Mr. Moore. Please follow me," Mr. Moseby said.

"What's going on?" they both asked.

"Please follow me to my office," Mr. Moseby responded.

"What's all this about?" they asked.

Mr. Moseby did not respond as he led the bullies to his office. Once they got to the office, Mr. Moseby opened the door and invited them in. Jordan and Trent both saw Bob and PJ sitting on the left side of the office and were scrambling to come up with a story as they knew they would be confronted about it.

"Please, have a seat gentlemen," Mr. Moseby said as he took his seat behind his desk.

"Now, it has come to my attention that you, Mr. Wilson and Mr. Moore are responsible for an incident involving young Mr. Duncan and Mr. Martin," Mr. Moseby said.

"Young Mr. Duncan informs me that you two were the ones who had assaulted him and Mr. Martin who I might add is in the infirmary with a slight concussion so I'm not in the mood for games on this issue," Mr. Moseby told Jordan and Trent.

"Do you have anything to add gentlemen?" Mr. Moseby asked the thugs.

"We didn't do anything. We were in our cabins the whole time and nowhere near the Sky Deck," Jordan said.

"Who said anything about being near the Sky Deck?" Mr. Moseby asked as they knew they had just incriminated themselves.

"Well…I…uh…um..., you said it happened near the Sky Deck," Jordan struggled to explain.

"I never mentioned anything about the Sky Deck," Mr. Moseby said as PJ and Bob smiled knowing the bullies were just digging their own graves.

"Gentlemen, I must inform you that assault is a very serious offence on this ship and in light of the fact you incriminated yourselves I have no choice but to confine you to your cabins and cut off your internet connection until we dock in Amsterdam at which time I will be turning you over to the local authorities who will escort you on a flight back to America at your parents' expense. Consider yourselves expelled from this ship gentlemen," Mr. Moseby said.

Moments later, two security guards had walked in and escorted Jordan and Trent back to their cabin and guarded it until the ship was to dock. After Jordan and Trent were escorted out, Bob got up and shook Mr. Moseby's hand.

"Thank you Mr. Moseby, you handled that very well," Bob said.

"Please call me Marion," responded Mr. Moseby.

"We caught a break on that one as they dug their own graves," he added.

"What would have happened if they didn't?" Bob asked.

"I would have had to investigate the matter further," responded Mr. Moseby.

"Young Mr. Duncan, I want to ask you if those two gentlemen had threatened or assaulted you before this incident," asked Mr. Moseby.

"Well, they had, in the Aqua Lounge. Jordan almost punched me in the face and threatened us by pretending to cut his own throat," PJ responded.

"Son, why didn't you tell me about this?" Bob asked PJ.

"I don't know, I didn't want to snitch to everyone about every little thing," responded PJ.

"Son, whenever someone threatens your life it's not a little thing," Bob told PJ.

"I would hate for something to happen to you, something more serious than what happened to Cody. Your mother and I can help and protect you," added Bob.

"I'm sorry dad. I'm sorry Mr. Moseby. Cody suggested we come to you before all of this happened and I talked him out of it. I should have listened to him and maybe he wouldn't be lying in a hospital bed right now," PJ said as he started to cry.

"Don't blame yourself young man," Mr. Moseby said.

"I thought I should let the two of you know that I've been speaking with Mr. Tipton about the security situation on the ship and we will be installing extra surveillance equipment on the ship and have extra security guards especially during the night," Mr. Moseby added.

"Whatever you end up doing, I'm sure it will be adequate," Bob said as he was always happy with the way Mr. Moseby dealt with everything.

"Well gentlemen, is there anything else I can do for you?" Mr. Moseby asked.

"Not that I can think of," responded Bob.

"Very well then. I was about to go check up on Mr. Martin if you care to join me," Mr. Moseby said.

The three of them went back to the infirmary to visit Cody before visiting hours were over. The nurse informed them once they arrived that Cody had regained consciousness briefly but was put on medication so he could sleep during the night.

"I just wanted to let everyone know that I have dealt with the culprits and they have been confined to their cabins until we dock in Amsterdam at which time they will be expelled from the ship," Mr. Moseby told everyone around Cody's bed.

"Thanks Moseby," Zack said.

As the nurse told everyone that visiting hours were over, everyone made their way to their respective cabins for the night as Teddy put her arm around her older brother on the way back to their cabin. Teddy was being more supportive of her brother as the incident with Cody made her realize that she had taken PJ for granted and that if the worst ever happened to her brother, she knew she would have regretted not having a good relationship with PJ.

As the Duncans returned to their cabin, PJ said he would watch some television before going to bed but knew he would get very little sleep considering the circumstances.

**Another chapter complete. **

**Poor Cody is having to deal with a concussion. Maybe PJ will listen to Cody next time. **

**I hope the dialogue sounded believable. **

**Now Bob has accepted PJ's lifestyle. **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Reviews are welcome and much appreciated. **

**Thanks. **


	16. Relationship Zack

**Here's the latest instalment. **

**Enjoy. **

The following morning after spending most of the night watching television, PJ took a shower but was not in the mood to eat a lot for breakfast. Just before the food came, Mr. Moseby came to deliver PJ's cheque. After asking how PJ was, Mr. Moseby told PJ that Cody had been in and out of sleep. PJ said that he was going down to visit Cody soon and was not going to be able to perform that night. Mr. Moseby said he understood and would find a replacement. PJ had a few cups of coffee as he had gotten very little sleep the past two nights and a chocolate chip muffin. As PJ had his breakfast, everyone tried to comfort him and said they would come by to visit Cody.

After breakfast, PJ went down to visit Cody and once he arrived Cody was still asleep. He gave Cody a peck on the forehead and could help but tear up as he saw how innocent Cody looked. PJ sat beside Cody until he woke up again a half hour later. PJ's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree even though Cody was still groggy.

"Hey you," Cody said in a tired sounding voice as he smiled.

"How are you feeling?" PJ anxiously asked.

"Like someone has a jackhammer to my head," responded Cody.

"I'm glad you're alright," PJ said.

"I'm so sorry buddy. I didn't mean for any of this to happen," PJ added as he was starting to cry.

"What do you mean?" Cody asked.

"If I had listened to you about going to Mr. Moseby, none of this would have happened," PJ said as the guilt had consumed him.

"No, this isn't your fault. I could have gone to Mr. Moseby anyways but I didn't," Cody responded.

"You didn't cause any of this and don't blame yourself," Cody told his best friend as his head was still throbbing.

"I'm really sorry, I swear I won't let anything like this happen to you ever again. I won't let you down," PJ cried as he got up and hugged Cody.

"Please, stop blaming yourself," Cody pleaded.

"I'm sorry," responded PJ.

"Now play something for me," Cody said as he noticed PJ had his guitar with him.

PJ unpacked his guitar and started playing a couple of songs he had performed in the shows. After playing other numbers as the morning went on, Cody drifted into sleep again as PJ continued to play. Moments after Cody fell asleep again, Zack emerged from the curtains and went up to Cody and held his hand before talking to PJ.

"How's he doing?" Zack asked.

"He's been in and out of sleep. He was awake just now and we chatted for a bit," responded PJ.

"He was a bit groggy," he added.

"Are you alright?" Zack asked PJ.

"Hanging in there. Didn't get much sleep last night," PJ responded.

"I don't think many of us did," Zack said.

Shortly afterwards, Bailey showed up with Woody, London, and Maya. Bailey started tearing up and embraced Zack.

"How's he doing?" asked Bailey.

"He's been awake a few times and fallen asleep again," responded Zack.

"He was awake just before I got here and chatting with PJ," he added.

In one of her rare moments of compassion, London told Zack and PJ that if they ever needed anything to tell her. Woody did not say a lot other than making small talk. Cody woke up again which led to a huge hug from Bailey. Everyone else asked Cody how he was and mumbled the fact he had a headache. Moments later, one of the nurses walked through the curtains to take some tests as everyone crowded around where PJ was so the nurse would have some room. After the nurse took the tests and disappeared to the other side of the curtains, everyone except PJ and Zack said they would be going to grab a bite to eat for lunch but would be back later. With Cody still awake, Zack embraced his brother and told him that everything was going to be ok. Moments later, Cody drifted off into sleep again.

"I really appreciate you spending all this time with Cody," Zack said as he sat beside PJ.

"No problem. I really care about your brother," responded PJ.

"I know. He feels the same way about you," Zack said.

"Hey, if you want to go out and get some fresh air or do something else, it's alright," he added.

"Thanks, but my mom will be here soon," responded PJ.

"Great," responded Zack.

Amy emerged from the curtains moments later with a brown paper bag and a can of Coke. Inside the bag was a turkey sandwich on white bread with lettuce, mayonnaise and Swiss cheese and a bag of regular Lays chips from the coffee shop.

"I'm sorry Zack, I didn't know you were here as well. Want me to get you something to eat honey?" Amy asked.

"No thanks Mrs. Duncan," responded Zack.

"Call me Amy," she responded.

"How are both of you holding up?" Amy asked.

"Hanging in there," both of them said.

"Want some of this?" PJ asked Zack offering some his lunch.

"No thanks. I'm good," Zack responded.

"If you need anything, please don't be afraid to ask," Amy said.

"Any news on Cody?" she asked.

"He's been in and out of sleep. Still groggy," responded PJ.

Shortly afterwards, the rest of the Duncan family showed up and asked about Cody and how PJ and Zack were doing. Zack also thanked Bob for what he did the previous night and preventing the situation from becoming much worse as he did not get a chance to do so earlier. Bob said how he regretted he was not in time to help Cody. Zack told Bob not to worry about that and that he did a lot to help. Bob invited Zack, Maya, and Cody to join them for dinner once Cody was released from the infirmary. Zack thought that was a nice idea and accepted the invitation. PJ finished his lunch as Cody woke up again. Cody did not seem as groggy as before and was more alert.

"How long am I going to be here for?" Cody asked.

"You'll be out of here tomorrow," responded PJ.

"What happened to Jordan and Trent?" Cody asked.

"Mr. Moseby said they could not leave their cabins until we get to Amsterdam and expelled them once we get there," responded PJ.

"Thank god for that," Cody said.

"No kidding," responded PJ.

Shortly afterwards, the phone next to Cody rang and once he answered it, he heard his mother's voice on the other end. Amy gestured to Cody that they would leave him alone while he was on the phone as everyone except Zack left Cody alone.

"Listen PJ honey, we're going to go and feed Charlie. You can stay if you want or come with us," Amy said.

"I think I'll stay with Cody and Zack," responded PJ.

"Ok, just call us if you need anything," Amy said.

"Ok," responded PJ.

After his family had left, PJ went back on the other side of the curtains as Cody hung up the phone.

"How's your mom?" PJ asked.

"She was terrified when she heard the news but I told her I'm feeling better," responded Cody.

"Tell her I said hi next time you talk to her. She's really nice and I enjoyed performing with her," PJ said.

"Your mom's amazing as well, along with the rest of your family," the twins responded.

The phone rang again and this time it was Kurt calling. PJ gestured to the twins offering to leave them alone while Cody was on the phone. Zack said it was alright for PJ to stay. After Cody got off the phone, he mentioned how his father vowed to make the bullies pay for what they did but had to plead with him not to do anything.

"I don't blame dad for wanting to get revenge on Jordan and Trent," Zack said.

"I wanted to do the same thing," he added.

"Moseby dealt with it the right way," Cody interjected.

"Anyways, let's talk about what we're going to do once you get out of here," PJ said.

"We'll be in Amsterdam around the time you're out of here. There's plenty to do," Zack said.

Cody looked excited to spend time there and discussed what he wanted to do.

"Looks like Cody's back to normal," Zack laughed.

"Good to have you back," PJ said as he hugged Cody.

Moments later, Bailey, Woody, London, and Maya had returned to check up on Cody. Bailey was glad to see Cody wide awake as he ran over and hugged him.

"Who did this to you?" London asked.

"I'm going to make daddy shoot them out of a cannon," she added.

"That sounds like the old London," Cody remarked.

"It's ok London, Moseby took care of the situation," Zack said.

"He already shot them out of a cannon?" London asked.

"Uh ya, something like that," Zack responded as he rolled his eyes.

"Good. Yay Moseby," London responded as she clapped her hands.

Woody continued to make small talk with everyone as he was not good in these situations. He simply talked about how he missed having Cody as his roommate. Shortly afterwards, the nurse came in and brought Cody a tray of food.

"Oh great. The part I've been looking forward to," Cody remarked sarcastically.

Cody was not enthusiastically looking forward to eating any of the food on the tray but took a spoonful of the mashed potatoes as it looked the least repulsive.

"You call this food? There must be something in the Geneva Convention about this cruel punishment," Cody yelled trying to get the attention of anyone who would listen on the other side of the curtains.

"Yup. Cody's back for sure," Bailey giggled.

Cody's appetite was lost after one bite of the mashed potatoes and decided to open up the milk carton. After taking one sip of the milk through his straw, Cody's face crinkled up.

"Ugh. What cow did this come out of?" Cody remarked.

Cody put the milk back down on the tray and slid the table with the food tray aside. Never passing up an opportunity to eat food, Woody rushed over to where the table with the food was and scarfed down the food. As everyone watched Woody eat, Cody looked as if he was watching a pig eat out of a trough and had his hand on his stomach. After his final bite, Woody let out a loud burp and said "excuse me."

"Now I know I'm never eating hospital food again," Cody said.

"I think that goes for all of us," PJ remarked.

"Hurtful," responded Woody as he looked around the room.

Everyone except PJ and Zack left and said they would be back later. Cody asked PJ to play him something with his guitar. PJ decided to play and sing the song he had written with Cody. After PJ played the song, Cody started to tear up.

"Where's that song from?" Zack asked PJ.

"Your brother and I wrote it together," responded PJ.

"Cool," Zack responded.

"I'm surprised Maya hasn't pushed you to do something like that since you're in a relationship with her now," Cody said as he used air quotes around the word relationship.

"Ya, I'm surprised as well," Zack said as he rolled his eyes thinking about how corny that would be if he did something like that with Maya.

Moments later, the nurse came in and took some more tests and said she would be giving Cody some medication to help him sleep again. Zack and PJ stayed with Cody until he started feeling groggy again and fell asleep again.

"Come on, let's go and grab a bite to eat. I'm starving," Zack suggested as he knew there was nothing either of them could do at Cody's side while he slept.

"Ya, me too," responded PJ.

Both of them went up to the restaurant and had the buffet. PJ had fried chicken and mashed potatoes with gravy and Root Beer to drink while Zack had almost four pounds of chicken wings with Buffalo sauce and Coke to drink. As both of them ate their food, they also realized that it was one of the rare times they had spent time together.

"I've enjoyed spending time with you today," Zack said.

"Same here," PJ responded.

"We should hang out more often," Zack suggested.

"Sure," PJ responded.

"I'm sure the four of us can hang out in Amsterdam," he added referring to himself, Cody, Zack, and Maya.

"Has my brother been giving you much trouble?" PJ asked Zack.

"Nah, he's been fun to hang out and play video games with," Zack responded.

Zack made sure not to tell PJ about Gabe's dream or feelings towards other guys as he did not want to reveal anything he had told him confidentially.

"How long have you and Maya been together? If you don't mind my asking," PJ asked.

"It's alright. A few months now," responded Zack.

"How did you guys meet?" asked PJ.

"When she started working on the Sky Deck. She thought I was a player so I suggested we just be friends at first," Zack said.

"And are you a player?" PJ giggled.

"Well, ya," Zack said with a laugh.

"But I'm committed to Maya now," he added.

"Did you ever have feelings for the candy girl at the hotel in Boston?" PJ asked.

"Oh, Maddie? Ya, I did," Zack responded.

"Why do you ask?" said Zack.

"I saw you flirting with her while my family was staying there," responded PJ.

"If I'm being nosy, just say so," he added.

"It's alright. I flirted with her a lot when I lived at the hotel," Zack responded.

"Do you still have feelings for her?" asked PJ.

"Well, I'm with Maya now so I guess I don't," responded Zack.

The way Zack gave his response and his body language suggested that Zack still had feelings for Maddie and PJ suspected as much but knew it was not his place to interfere. The fact that Zack was still flirting with Maddie at the hotel even though he was with Maya was another reason why PJ suspected what he did.

"I actually went up to your brother and thought he was you when I asked him about flirting with the candy girl and going with my brother to hang out," PJ said.

"That's how I met him actually," he added.

"Funny," responded Zack.

"Ya, he walked in just after you were flirting with her and went off with my brother," PJ said.

"A lot of people get me and my brother confused," Zack said.

"I'm glad I did," responded PJ with a smile.

"I know Cody feels the same way," Zack responded.

After eating lunch, both of them went over to the Duncan cabin to relax and watch a bit of television before going back to visit Cody. PJ also knew that Gabe was probably lonely and would have wanted to spend time with Zack. After entering the cabin, both of them saw Gabe playing video games in front of the television.

"Hey buddy. Miss me?" Zack asked Gabe.

"Ya. Is your brother ok?" Gabe asked.

"Ya. Thanks," responded Zack.

"Here," Gabe said handing another player remote to Zack.

Zack handed another remote to PJ so all three of them could play the video game. The three of them played for about an hour before Zack and PJ decided to go and visit Cody again. Once they both got to the infirmary, Cody was still asleep from the medication but woke up shortly afterwards. Cody was slightly groggy but was alert.

"Hey guys. Were you here the whole time?" Cody asked.

"No, PJ and I went to the restaurant to eat lunch after you feel asleep. We hung out and chatted," responded Zack.

"That's nice," Cody said as he was happy that Zack and PJ had an opportunity to spend some time together.

"PJ told me a funny story about how you and him met at the hotel," Zack said.

"You mean when he got us confused?" Cody said.

"I'm glad that happened," he added with a smile.

"No complaints here," PJ said with a smile of his own.

"The heavens must have been smiling on us if that meant getting my hands on that heavenly body of yours," Cody said.

"Ok, ok. This is getting mushy now," Zack said as he laughed at the direction the conversation was taking.

"This coming from someone who's in a relationship now," Cody said by using air quotes again around the word relationship.

"I know, I know," Zack responded.

The nurse came in and took some more tests as Cody continued to tease Zack.

"Does he always tease you like this about you and Maya?" PJ asked Zack.

"Like every day," responded Zack.

"There's still a bit of that player side in you. I still can't believe you're in a relationship," Cody said using air quotes around that magic word.

"You'll see, I'll prove you wrong," Zack with a smile.

PJ thought to himself that Cody might be right about that particular topic considering the conversation he had with Zack in the restaurant. PJ knew it was none of his business in terms of Zack's personal life so he did not say anything. PJ and Zack saw that it was almost dinner time and told Cody that they were going to get ready and come back before going to the restaurant. After getting ready, both of them went down to visit Cody again as the nurse took some more tests and gave Cody enough sleeping pills to last him through the night. After Cody fell asleep, both of them went up to the restaurant for dinner.

As both of them got to the restaurant, they met up with Bailey, Maya, Woody, and London. As they sat down at their table, everyone asked how Cody was. After Bailey suggested they go visit Cody after dinner, Zack told them that the nurse had given him sleeping pills and that he would be asleep for the rest of the night. Everyone made small talk as they waited for the food with everyone except PJ discussing school as classes were about to start for them after the ship left port in Amsterdam. The talk about school went over London's head as she rarely attended class. The food eventually came as PJ had ordered a side Caesar salad just the way he liked it, hamburger with fries and Coke to drink. Zack had a rack of ribs with extra spicy BBQ sauce and a side of fries drowning in ketchup and Coke to drink. Woody had a plate of nachos as appetizers, one hundred chicken wings with extra spicy sauce along with a plate of fries and Cream Soda to drink. Bailey had a side Garden salad and a rotisserie chicken dinner with fries and Orange soda to drink. Maya had beef vegetable soup and two calzones with cheese, sauce, green peppers, and mushrooms along with Coke to drink. London had chicken soup and Pad Thai and a Strawberry Daiquiri to drink. Everyone at the table braced themselves at Woody's order knowing the fact that his stomach never reacted well with Mexican food and the spicy chicken wings would likely make things worse and make everyone lose their appetites. On the positive side, everyone was able to eat their meals before Woody was able to reap the consequences of what he had eaten.

After dinner, London decided to go shopping and dragged Bailey and Maya along with her. Woody was clutching at his stomach and decided to back to his cabin which left PJ and Zack alone for the evening. Both of them decided to get Gabe and go down to the Aqua Lounge and play online video games. PJ had played video games every now and then so they were not foreign to him.

Once Gabe had joined Zack and PJ, they played one of the online games that Cody had played with them and Mr. Moseby. PJ simply took Cody's place and Gabe had taken Mr. Moseby's place. Not only had PJ been hanging out with Zack that day, he was also hanging out with his brother as well which was something he did not do very often. After an hour of playing, the three of them decided to have some ice cream as PJ had a banana split and chose cherry, strawberry banana, and pink bubble gum flavoured ice cream with plenty of whipped cream, nuts, fudge and cherries. Zack had a scoop of cotton candy and a scoop of gold medal ribbon ice cream in a waffle cone. Gabe ended up having a four scoop sundae with vanilla ice cream drowning in hot fudge, whipped cream, nuts, and cherries.

"Mmmmm, reminds me of the hotel," Gabe said.

"I hear ya," responded Zack.

"You guys really pigged out on the ice cream at the hotel," PJ laughed.

"Best time ever," Zack said as Gabe nodded in agreement.

PJ started thinking about the times him and Cody had spent together when the conversation was focused on the hotel. After finishing their ice cream, Gabe said he was tired with PJ and Zack walking back to the Duncan cabin to drop Gabe off. After dropping off Gabe, Zack and PJ were deciding what to do for the rest of the evening. Zack suggested they go to the disco club and have a couple of drinks. PJ was up for going to the club as well. Once they got to the club, PJ ordered a rum and Coke with Zack saying he wanted one of them as well. PJ told Zack that Cody had one of those as well.

"What? Cody drank alcohol?" Zack asked.

"Ya, I kept telling him he didn't have to," responded PJ.

"What happened?" Zack asked.

"He didn't react so well the first couple of times but I watered down his drink the last time. Happened here actually," PJ responded.

"Way to go Cody," Zack said as he was impressed.

Both of them danced for a while until Zack started sweet talking other girls which caught PJ's attention. PJ tried not to pay attention to what Zack was doing as it was not his problem but saw that Zack ended up dancing with some of the girls he had been flirting with. Zack continued to dance with some of the girls as PJ witnessed something he wished he had not.

Zack kissed one of the girls on the lips.

**Another chapter complete. **

**Zack and PJ actually spent time together while Cody was nursing his injuries. **

**Seems like Zack is not as committed to his relationship as most people think. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Reviews are welcome and most appreciated. **

**Thanks. **


	17. Amsterdam part 1

**Here's the latest instalment. **

**Enjoy. **

After seeing Zack kissing another girl on the dance floor of the disco club, PJ knew that he was right about Zack being committed to a relationship and so was Cody. As he told himself many times before, PJ knew that this was not his problem and that it was between Zack and Maya.

The following morning, after PJ showered and got ready he decided to have breakfast with his family. He called room service after everyone told him what they wanted. Bob had ham and eggs and coffee to drink, Amy had Belgian waffles and tea to drink, Teddy had Crepes with icing sugar and a yogurt parfait and tea to drink, PJ had pancakes with plenty of syrup and chocolate milk to drink, Gabe had a big bowl of Alpha Bits and chocolate milk to drink, and Charlie had her usual bowl of Cheerio's.

After breakfast, PJ decided to meet up with Zack at the infirmary and visit Cody as he was going to be released later that day. PJ's family said they would meet PJ down there later. PJ met up with Zack and when they were on the other side of the curtains, Cody had just gotten up and was still slightly groggy. The nurse came in and did some final tests before Cody was to be released. Shortly after the nurse left, PJ's family showed up and asked Cody how he was. Cody said he was looking forward to being released and spending time in Amsterdam with PJ. PJ blushed and said he was looking forward to hanging out with Cody as well. After PJ's family left, Bailey, Maya, Woody, and London showed up to check on Cody. Bailey kept hugging Cody and crying which started to annoy Cody even if Bailey's heart was in the right place. Cody felt that Bailey was being overdramatic at times. Woody felt awkward as he usually did, Maya was around Zack hugging and kissing him which made PJ feel awkward, and London sat beside Cody as she read _Goldilocks and the Three butlers_ to him in a little girl's voice. After everyone left, Zack and PJ decided to stay until lunchtime.

PJ played the guitar for Cody and even continued to give Zack pointers. Zack even practiced playing and sounded the same as before.

"Maybe you can write a song for Zack and Maya and have Zack take credit for it," Cody laughed.

PJ had an awkward look on his face again which caught Cody's attention. Cody decided not to say anything in case if it had anything to with Zack as he was still in the room.

"I guess if Zack wanted me to do that, I'd see what I can do," PJ said trying to divert attention away from having seen Zack kiss another girl the previous night.

PJ continued playing for Cody and even sang a couple of numbers for him. Zack started to consider Cody's suggestion even though he was joking but thought it was not a bad idea.

"Hey, do you think you can write a song for me and Maya?" Zack asked.

"I'll try and write something," responded PJ.

"Thanks," Zack said.

PJ continued to feel awkward about the whole situation which was quite obvious to Cody. Cody started to wonder what was bothering PJ.

"Does PJ like my brother?"

"Did Zack do something that PJ knows about?"

"Is Maya cheating on Zack?"

"Did both of them have a fight and pretending to be nice in front of me?"

Cody knew he could not ask PJ in front of Zack and planned on asking him once they had time alone in Amsterdam. PJ and Zack decided to eat lunch in the restaurant. Once both of them got to the restaurant, they went to the buffet as PJ had three slices of pepperoni pizza and Root Beer to drink and Zack had tacos and Coke to drink. After having lunch, both of them went back to visit Cody before he was going to be released. PJ continued to play guitar until the nurse came in and said Cody was ready to go. Cody said he was going to take a shower after leaving the infirmary before meeting up with PJ and Zack.

After leaving the infirmary and taking a shower, Cody met up with PJ and Zack just outside the restaurant so Cody could eat some proper food after eating very little while he was in the infirmary. Cody decided to have enough linguine with shrimp and cream sauce that could feed three people and four pieces of garlic bread and two glasses of Diet Coke to drink.

"Man, you must be really hungry," Zack said.

"Woody would actually have some competition," PJ added.

"After putting up with whatever that stuff they serve in hospitals, my stomach was growling for some real food," responded Cody.

As Cody ate his food, a loud announcement blared over the speakers informing everyone that the ship was going to be docking in thirty minutes. Cody seemed to ignore the announcement as he concentrated on eating his food. Cody continued to serve up forkfuls of pasta on the garlic bread and scarfed his food down like a starving alligator. Zack and PJ decided to order a plate of nachos so Cody would not be the only person at the table eating something. As the nachos came, Cody was almost done eating his food and wiped off the excess sauce off of the plate with some of the garlic bread that was left as Zack and PJ started eating their nachos. With Zack and PJ eating their nachos slowly, Cody decided to give them a hand by scarfing some of them down as he was still hungry. Cody had eaten at least half the plate of nachos and cleaning off the excess cheese, sauce, and vegetables with his index finger. By the time Zack and PJ finished their share of the food, the ship had docked in Amsterdam.

The ship was docked in Amsterdam for forty-eight hours and shortly after the ship docked, Jordan and Trent were escorted off of the ship by the security guards. As the bullies crossed paths with Zack, PJ, and Cody, they both started saying how they would get back at them.

"This ain't over. You're gonna pay," remarked Trent.

"Ok. That's enough gentlemen. Get them out of here," Mr. Moseby responded.

Just after the bullies crossed paths, Zack smirked at both of them and gave them the middle finger. The three of them saw the bullies being handed over to the local police and put in a car as it drove off. After the car drove off, the three of them were relieved at the fact the two thugs were finally off of the ship.

After everyone else went their separate ways, PJ and Cody were alone together. Cody decided to ask PJ what was bothering him earlier in the infirmary.

"Hey, I was wondering if everything is alright," Cody asked.

"Uh, ya. Why do you ask?" PJ said.

"I know something was bothering you before I was released," Cody responded.

"What do you mean?" PJ asked.

"Whenever the topic of Zack and Maya came up, you acted all funny," responded Cody.

"Well, it's none of my business and I told myself I wouldn't interfere," PJ said.

"You don't have to tell me but if you do, I promise I won't tell anyone," Cody said.

"This is so awkward," PJ responded as Cody feared the response.

"It's up to you if you want to tell me, but remember we can tell each other anything so take your time if you want to talk about it," Cody said.

"Well, I saw Zack flirting with other girls last night and he even kissed one of them at the disco club," responded PJ.

"Whoa," responded Cody.

"I don't mean to rat on your brother. I like him," PJ said.

"It's alright. I won't tell anyone," responded Cody.

"I guess whatever happens, your brother and Maya will deal with it on their own," PJ said.

"You're right," Cody said.

"Zack's always had the hots for Maddie, the candy girl at the hotel and he always flirts with her even after he was in a relationship," Cody said.

"I shouldn't be surprised," he added.

"Oh well, I told myself I wouldn't interfere so we should move on," PJ said.

"Good idea, we're in Amsterdam now and we should be having fun," responded Cody.

PJ and Cody walked around as they decided what to do as they had a whole evening to themselves. They both saw a café with a lot of university students walking in and out and decided to check it out. As they walked in, they could not figure out why the establishment was popular, especially with young people. Both of them ended up going to the front counter and surveyed what was available. They saw a lot of pastries and desserts along with bags of popcorn, chocolate, and granola bars, among other items. Both of them decided to get some brownies and saw two empty spaces on the sofa near the counter. They decided to sit down as two guys looked at them and said hello.

"Hi, I'm Ruud and this is my friend Robin," the two young men said as they extended their hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Cody and this is my friend PJ," he responded as they both shook hands.

"I'm guessing from your accent that you're American," Ruud said.

"You guessed correctly," responded Cody.

"Robin and I are students here," Ruud said.

"I'm assuming both of you are Dutch," Cody said.

"Yes, we are from Rotterdam. We are best friends and grew up together since we were very little," Ruud said in slightly broken English.

"Nice. Cody and I met each other in Boston a couple of weeks ago and we've become good friends," PJ said.

"Are you both from Boston?" Robin asked.

"No. I've lived in Boston for a few years now," Cody said.

"I'm from Denver," responded PJ.

"What do you guys study?" Cody asked.

"I study Computer Engineering and Robin here studies medicine," Ruud said.

"What do you study?" Robin asked.

"We're still in High School," PJ responded.

"What brings you to Amsterdam?" Robin asked.

"I go to school on the S.S. Tipton and PJ's family won a cruise and we're here for a couple of days," Cody responded as he continued to munch on his brownies with PJ.

"Do you have any plans while you're here?" Ruud asked.

"Nothing special yet," responded Cody.

"Mmmmm, these brownies are awesome," PJ interjected.

"I wonder what they put in them," Cody said.

"You do know what they put in them right?" Ruud asked as he was making sure they both knew what was in all of the food.

"What's in them?" Cody asked.

"Marijuana," responded Ruud.

"What?" PJ said as he was completely taken by surprise.

"All of the food here has marijuana in them," responded Robin.

"Do you like?" he added.

"Um, ya I guess," Cody said as he was starting to feel dizzy as he had finished his brownie before finding out what was in them.

"Are you guys alright?" Ruud asked as he noticed both Cody and PJ were feeling dizzy.

"Ya, we'll be alright," Cody said.

"Do you want to go and get some fresh air?" Robin asked.

"It's alright, I'm actually going to get a bag of chocolate for all of us," Cody said as his dizziness wore off.

"So what do you like to do?" Ruud asked PJ as Cody went to the counter.

"I like playing guitar," responded PJ.

"Do you play in a band?" Robin asked.

"Ya, I've been playing with the band on the ship," responded PJ.

"I also play in a band with my best friend back home," he added.

"Interesting. I like playing piano," Ruud said.

"I'd love to hear you," responded PJ as Cody returned with the bags of chocolate for everyone.

Ruud and Robin reached into their pockets for money in order to pay Cody back but Cody said it was alright.

"What do you like to do?" Robin asked Cody.

"Do you have three hours?" Cody joked as everyone started laughing.

"I like science, cooking, reading among other things," he added as everyone started eating their chocolate.

"This chocolate is amazing," PJ said.

Everyone scarfed their chocolate down like popcorn before Ruud and Robin suggested they go out for a walk and show Cody and PJ around. After they all left the café, they walked around as the two locals showed them some of the landmarks around the city. After walking around for a couple of hours, the two Dutchmen invited Cody and PJ back to their place for dinner. Robin offered to cook dinner as he did most of the cooking and loved it as much as Cody did. Cody was feeling hungry again even after eating a lot of food just before the ship docked and PJ was feeling hungry as well.

PJ and Cody accepted the invitation of their new friends and walked to their apartment which was near the university campus. As the two blonds walked in, they saw there was only one bedroom in the apartment which made them wonder if the locals were more than just friends. Ruud and Robin invited PJ and Cody to make themselves at home and if they wanted anything to drink as Robin started opening up the cupboard getting out pots and pans. Cody and PJ said they were fine while Robin reached into the fridge and got out lettuce and vegetables in order to prepare the salad and food from the freezer in order to prepare the main course. Cody and PJ asked if there was anything they could do to help but Robin said he had everything under control. Robin reached into the fridge again for the main course and started ripping up the iceberg lettuce over the salad bowl letting it fall into the bowl and started slicing and chopping the rest of the vegetables and mixed them in with the lettuce. Ruud helped prepare the main course with Robin so the preparation would move along faster. PJ and Cody offered again to help but the hosts said they had everything under control while they continued to make small talk.

Ruud mixed vinegar and olive oil together with the contents in the bowl and started tossing the salad. Robin started unwrapping the food for the main course and chopping up more vegetables along with some potatoes and placed everything in the oven. Robin said the food would take a half hour to cook and served the salad to everyone as they waited for the main course. Cody and PJ complimented Robin on the salad as PJ said the dressing reminded him of the family recipe for salad dressing. Robin remembered that Cody mentioned he liked to cook and asked him what some of his favourite dishes were. Cody said he liked mostly chicken, pasta, and seafood dishes along with desserts. Robin said he looked forward to trying some of his dishes as Cody offered to give him some his recipes. PJ mentioned how Cody makes a great lasagne which piqued Ruud's curiosity because he loved eating lasagne. Cody offered to make the lasagne while they were still in town with Ruud suggesting the following night.

As the oven bell sounded, Ruud and Robin excused themselves from the table in order to get the food out of the oven and serve it up. PJ and Cody offered to help but their friends said they had everything under control. After serving up the food in four equal portions, everyone ate up the roast chicken with potatoes and vegetables and enjoyed every last bite of it. Cody and PJ complimented Robin in the food.

"Yes, my friend here loves to cook and I just love to eat his cooking," Ruud said as he planted a kiss on Robin's lips.

Cody and PJ sat there awkwardly as Ruud kissed Robin.

"Oh, don't worry. We are very open about our affection for each other and have nothing to hide," Ruud said.

"Are you guys in a relationship? If you don't mind my asking," Cody asked.

"Yes, for two years now," Robin responded.

"We have lived together for one year," Ruud added.

"Are you in a relationship?" Ruud asked Cody and PJ.

"We are friends and have slept together but we are not in a relationship," Cody responded.

"I see," responded Ruud.

"Who wants dessert?" Robin asked in order to change the subject as he went over to the freezer and pulled out a carton of vanilla ice cream.

Everyone said they were up for having dessert.

"Anyone want anything to go with their ice cream?" Robin asked as he got out the chocolate syrup.

Everyone said they were good with just the chocolate syrup. After placing the ice cream, bowls and syrup on the table, Robin scooped up the ice cream and passed it around the table. After scooping up ice cream for himself, everyone helped themselves to the syrup and started eating as they all started to discuss how they met each other.

"How did you guys find out that you were more than friends?" PJ asked.

"We were in high school and one time we were in the shower after gym class and we started staring at each other," Ruud responded.

"We got caught up in the moment and started touching each other. We fooled around a lot and then after spending time with each other we developed feelings for each other that were more than just passion and more than just being friends," Robin added in his broken English.

The hosts asked how PJ and Cody met. After explaining how they met, Cody also mentioned how he had gone through a messy breakup with Bailey and since he was not completely sure about his sexual orientation, he did not want to rush into a relationship so soon which was something PJ agreed to.

"Does your ex-girlfriend know about your feelings?" Ruud asked.

"She does, we're still friends though," responded Cody.

"Interesting," Robin responded.

"Do your parents know?" asked Ruud.

"Mine do," responded PJ.

"My brother knows but I am going to tell my parents when I get back to Boston," Cody added.

"Good luck to you," Ruud responded.

After finishing the ice cream, Robin and Ruud started collecting the dishes as PJ and Cody started helping. The two Dutchmen said it was alright and that the two blonds did not have to lift a finger. PJ and Cody insisted on helping along with offering to clean the dishes. Ruud and Robin said they had everything under control but PJ and Cody insisted on helping. Robin suggested a compromise with all of them helping out with the dishes. PJ and Robin washed the dishes in the sink while Cody and Ruud wiped them and put them away. After less than five minutes, all of the dishes were done. After the dishes were done, Robin and Ruud decided to relax the way they usually do after dinner.

Robin and Ruud usually relaxed after dinner by smoking marijuana. Ruud got the grass, paper, pipes and everything else from his bedroom and asked if PJ and Cody would join them. Both of them declined their offer as they felt they were not ready to smoke yet, even if it was marijuana. Ruud prepared two joints, one for Robin and one for himself. Ruud asked if Cody and PJ were sure about not having a joint with them. The two blonds were sure that they did not want any as their hosts said they were welcome to help themselves if they changed their minds. As both of the university students were smoking their joints, PJ noticed the keyboard near the television and asked if he could try playing it. Ruud said it was perfectly alright as he was being launched into outer space every time he inhaled. PJ was starting to find the smell of the joints repulsive as he attempted to crack open a window before he sat down in front of the keyboard. PJ started fiddling around with some of the keys and buttons before Ruud got up and decided to give him some pointers. Ruud sat beside PJ and started playing some notes while Cody was trying not to give in to peer pressure in terms of smoking marijuana as it was just him and Robin alone now.

Cody noticed the books on the bookshelf and asked if he could look at them in order to keep his mind off of the stench of the smoke as it was starting to make his eyes feel sticky. Robin said it was alright to take a look at the books. Cody started thumbing through some of Robin's textbooks as anything having to do with science interested him.

"So what kind of medicine do you want to practice?" Cody asked.

"I want to become a pharmacist," responded Robin.

"Nice," Cody responded.

Cody looked over at the keyboard and saw that Ruud was spaced out as he continued to inhale and act quite chummy around PJ. Cody was not bothered at the fact that another guy would act that way around PJ as they were not in an exclusive relationship but was worried if PJ felt comfortable with the way Ruud was behaving considering the state that he was in.

"What do you plan on becoming?" Robin asked Cody.

"I'm thinking of becoming a scientist, probably a chemist," responded Cody.

"Interesting," responded Robin as he was about to reach the same state of mind as Ruud was in.

Cody continued to thumb through Robin's books until Robin was just as spaced out as Ruud. Robin got up and walked up behind Ruud and started giving him pecks on the neck. Cody and PJ felt turned on by what Robin and Ruud were doing as Cody started nibbling on PJ's ear lobe while PJ ran his hand up and down Cody's crotch. Cody stood PJ and started making out passionately with him as they had not fooled around in days. PJ leaned forward causing Cody to lean back on to the sofa as PJ continued making out with Cody. Ruud and Robin tore each other's clothes off leaving them only in their underwear. The Dutchmen started making out with Ruud sitting on the chair and Robin on his lover's lap. PJ removed his shirt quicker than the speed of lightning before removing Cody's shirt and tossing it on the pile beside the sofa. Both of them remembered how their first time was on a sofa, back at the hotel. PJ continued to aggressively swirl his tongue inside of Cody's mouth as both of them reeked of marijuana smoke even though both of them did not smoke any joints. PJ broke the kiss and started nibbling on Cody's neck and collarbone to the point he almost gave Cody a hickey or two.

Robin and Ruud continued making out before they broke the kiss as Robin stood up and slowly removed his aqua-coloured thong and also removed Ruud's red bikini briefs as his throbbing boner had popped out of them long ago. Robin sat down on Ruud's lap again and guided his lover's cock inside of him and started to ride Ruud's cock like a pogo stick. Both of them started moaning while PJ moved his hands down Cody's torso all the way to his belt line and undid Cody's pants. PJ stood up on his knees and tugged at Cody's pants as they slid down his slender legs, over his ankles and on to the floor. Next to go were Cody's red and blue boxers as he was bone hard and had pitched a tent inside of his underwear. With Cody's cock standing there hard and erect, PJ moved down on Cody and took him in his mouth and started to give Cody the kind of blow job he had come to love. As PJ took Cody in his mouth, he started humming with only added to the pleasure Cody had felt as he grabbed PJ's beautiful head of blond hair and held on to it as tightly as he could.

Robin continued to bounce up and down on Ruud as they continued making out, breaking the kiss occasionally whenever Robin jerked his head backwards as the fire inside of him intensified. Robin knew how to ride and manipulate Ruud's thick, uncircumcised, seven-and-a-half inch cock. With Ruud inside of Robin, Ruud jerked off Robin's thick, uncircumcised, eight inch cock with one hand and ran his other hand across the back of his lover's head.

As PJ continued to hum while Cody was still inside of his mouth, PJ withdrew as he quickly undid his own pants and swiftly removed his black and red boxers with the heap of clothes becoming a mountain. PJ was just as hard as Cody as he lifted Cody's legs up in the air and draped them across his shoulders. PJ spat all over his hand and fingers as he slid his index finger inside of Cody making sure he was loose enough. Once Cody was loose enough to PJ's liking, PJ spat on his hand again and stroked himself before slowly entering Cody and pushing inside of him as far as he could. PJ slowly withdrew before entering Cody again as he began to thrust. PJ leaned forward while he was still inside of Cody and kissed him passionately on the lips. Cody began to moan once PJ broke the kiss with the intensity of the moans competing with the moans and groans from the two Dutch lovers. PJ started to thrust more aggressively as he had a few days' worth of sexual frustration built up inside of him and also the fact that he wanted Cody's moans to be more intense than those of their new friends.

Ruud started moaning loudly as he was about to climax with his moans blending in with those of his lover's. Ruud grabbed on to Robin's hips and gripped them tighter as he was closer to reaching his peak. With Ruud's groans spaced out a few seconds apart, Ruud ripped a massive sperm bomb up inside of his 19-year-old lover as both of them shared a kiss while Ruud was still inside of Robin. Ruud continued masturbating his lover as now both of them had turned their attention to watching the two blonds on the sofa.

As PJ continued thrusting inside of Cody as hard as he could, Robin continued to moan as he was being jerked off by his 18-year-old lover. While PJ was inside of Cody, Cody started jerking himself off in order to drown himself in whatever sexual pleasure he could if PJ was going to be even more aggressive with his thrusts. PJ started moaning as he quickened his pace and knew he was about reach his peak with both of them working up a sweat as the musky smell blended in with the stench of the marijuana smoke. With one last hard thrust, PJ let out a gusher as his spunk bathed the insides of Cody many times over as both of them felt good to let out all of that frustration that had built up since before Cody's injury. PJ was still inside of Cody as he was panting and trying to catch his breath while Cody was still jerking himself off and Ruud jerking Robin off. With the teenagers moaning loudly as both of their heads were oozing pre-cum, they both unloaded their cum all over their partners and themselves.

Robin lifted himself off of his lover's spunk coated member and went into the bedroom and got two towels and threw one of them at PJ and Cody. PJ cleaned himself off before cleaning Cody off while Robin did the same to himself and Ruud.

After everyone cleaned themselves off and got dressed again, they exchanged cell phone numbers and made plans to meet up again the following day. After both of them left the apartment and made their way back to the ship, PJ was afraid how his parents would react to the fact that his clothes smelled of marijuana smoke. Cody told him to bring them over to his cabin in the morning and to put them in with his clothes as they were going to be washed the next day.

As both of them continued to make their way back to the ship, PJ started thinking about what Ruud and Robin had said in terms of how their relationship evolved and wondered if the friendship him and Cody shared would evolve into something similar.

**Another chapter complete. **

**With PJ and Cody befriending a couple of Dutch students, the blonds decided to take a pass on trying something new which was smoking weed. **

**Sorry there really was not any Zack and Gabe. I've been asked about having a sex scene with those two. I'm leaning against that right now because of Gabe's age. **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Reviews are welcome and much appreciated. **

**Thanks. **


	18. Amsterdam part 2

**Here's the latest instalment. **

**Enjoy. **

The following morning, PJ got up before everyone else did and got ready as he took the clothes he had been wearing the previous night over to Cody's cabin. PJ tossed the clothes into the hamper and went down to the laundry room where the students did their laundry. After they had done their laundry, they texted Ruud and Robin and discussed what they would be doing that day. The two Dutchmen said they had class during the morning but would be free after that. Cody and PJ discussed if they should have breakfast on the ship or have it in a local café and eventually decided to eat on the ship. Both of them went to the restaurant as PJ ordered a full breakfast with eggs, bacon, home fries, hash browns, and toast along with orange juice to drink. Cody had a cheese omelette with a glass of orange juice to drink. While they ate their food, PJ thought about what had been on his mind the previous night.

"What's wrong?" Cody asked PJ as he saw something was bothering him.

"Remember when Ruud and Robin talked about they started out as friends with benefits and then became boyfriends?" PJ responded.

"Ya, what about that?" Cody asked.

"Well, it just made me think about what we have and wondered if we would turn out that way," PJ responded.

"Don't get me wrong, I love what we have right now and not looking for a relationship but it just got me thinking anyways," PJ added.

"I love what we have as well. I couldn't have asked for a better friend," Cody responded.

"But we're still young and have the rest of our lives ahead of us. Just take it one day at a time," he added.

"I know. You're right," responded PJ.

"I don't know why I let that bother me," he added.

"It's alright. Now let's enjoy what this city has to offer," Cody said.

After getting off of the ship, both of them decided to take a boat tour along the canals and took in the scenery especially of the old houses. While they were on the boat, Cody had his arm around PJ most of the time and was happy to share that moment with him. While they were there, both of them took pictures of themselves standing in front of the canals and the old houses.

After the boat ride, both of them decided to meet up with Ruud and Robin and had lunch at one of the cafés on campus. All of them ended up having sandwiches with Gouda cheese on local whole grain bread with Coke to drink. After having lunch they decided to go to the art galleries.

The first museum they went to was the Rijksmuseum which was one of the more popular art museums in the Netherlands. After spending about an hour at the Rijksmuseum, they went to the Stedelijk museum followed by the Van Gogh museum. Cody loved the museums and also took in some of the works of Rembrandt as Cody was trying to outdo Ruud and Robin in terms of who knew the most about the paintings and the artists. PJ could not help but think about the museums in Mexico as Cody did the same thing with Bailey. After the art museums, the four of them decided to go to the Vodka Museum which was dedicated to Russian Vodka and were able to consume Vodka at the museum bar. Cody felt lightheaded after drinking the vodka and had some water to drink afterwards.

After visiting some of the museums, they all went back to the apartment for dinner. Once they got home, Cody looked in the fridge to see if everything he needed to make dinner was there. Cody asked if anyone would volunteer to go to the store to buy the rest of the cheeses to make the lasagne. After Ruud volunteered, Cody gave him some money but Ruud said he did not mind paying for the cheese. Cody started preparing the meat sauce for the lasagne while PJ attempted to make his family recipe for the salad dressing and Robin prepared the salad. PJ started preparing the spicy shrimps he had made at the hotel after he finished the salad dressing. Shortly afterwards, Ruud returned with the cheese and started shredding it before boiling the lasagne noodles. After browning the meat and mixing it with tomato sauce and some other herbs and spices, Cody mixed it in a dish with the noodles and cheese and placed it in the oven. Everyone ate the salad and shrimps while they were waiting for the lasagne to bake. Ruud and Robin loved the salad dressing and shrimps and complimented PJ on it. PJ mentioned how he did not know a lot about cooking before he met Cody and after a few lessons with him, he felt more confident about himself when it came to cooking. Cody started blushing but also said Robin would have been a great teacher as well in order to sound modest.

After the oven bell sounded, Cody excused himself from the table and got the lasagne out of the oven. PJ stacked the dirty plates and put them in the sink as Cody passed clean plates around for the main dish along with a basketful of dinner rolls to go along with the pasta. Cody sliced the lasagne and served it for everyone as they passed the plates around. After Cody had some lasagne on his plate, everyone started eating. The two Dutchmen loved the lasagne with Ruud telling his lover that Cody's lasagne could give his lasagne recipe a run for his money. Robin asked Cody if he could have the recipe for the lasagne and PJ for the shrimps and salad dressing. After dinner, Robin excused himself from the table as he told everyone he would be getting dessert for everyone. Robin pulled out a chocolate cake from the fridge and asked if anyone wanted coffee with the cake before making a pot of it. Robin stacked the plates and placed them in the sink on top of the salad plates before slicing the cake up for everyone. Rudd served up the coffee as everyone ate dessert. After dessert, everyone washed the dishes with the responsibilities being the same as the previous night. After the dishes were washed and put away, Robin and Ruud relaxed in their usual way.

The two Dutch lovers started smoking marijuana while Cody and PJ were not ready to start smoking joints. The two blonds declined their host's offer to smoke joints before trying to change the subject. Cody asked Robin if he could look at his books again and started thumbing through some of the books he did not check out the previous night. As Cody looked through Robin's books, the Dutchman asked how Cody became interested in cooking. After telling him how he became interested, Cody asked Robin the same question. Robin said that he had to babysit his siblings as his mother was a single parent and at work most of the time so he did most of the cooking as the eldest child.

"I know what it's like," Cody said regarding the fact his parents were divorced.

"I did a lot of cooking as well at home since my mom's cooking was something I could not live with for much longer," he added.

"Where is your father?" Robin asked.

"He tours with his band but we still get to see him," responded Cody.

"Interesting," Robin responded.

"Do you get to see your father?" asked Cody.

"No. He died in a car crash before I was born," responded Robin with a long face.

"I'm sorry," responded Cody.

"Thank you," Robin responded.

Robin continued to smoke his joint while PJ and Ruud were practicing the keyboard. Both blonds found the stench of the smoke objectionable as was the case the previous night. Cody cracked open a window as Robin did not notice nor did he care. Robin's mind was elsewhere again as it usually was while smoking a joint with Ruud being in the same state of mind. Even though Ruud seemed spaced out, he was able to play the keyboard like a professional in that state of mind. PJ was starting to get the hang of playing the keyboard as Cody enjoyed the tune PJ had played. In order to make small talk, Cody asked Robin what kinds of dishes he liked to prepare. Robin said he liked preparing lasagne, traditional Dutch dishes, seafood, and some salads. Cody was curious about some of the traditional Dutch dishes and wanted to get some recipes when Robin was in a better state of mind. Cody then moved on to asking what some of Robin's favourite movies were. Robin said he liked mostly eighties movies while Cody responded by saying he liked classic black and white ones.

Ruud got up from the keyboard as he was preparing to roll another joint but passed out before he could. Robin got up from his chair and walked up towards Ruud who was passed out on the couch and undid his pants. Robin reached in pulled out his throbbing cock and started stroking himself right above Ruud.

"Dude, does he know what he's even doing?" PJ asked Cody.

"I doubt it, but it's hot," responded Cody as he started running his hand up and down PJ's thigh. PJ leaned forward and started making out with him as he ran his hand up and down the back of Cody's head. PJ enjoyed the feeling of Cody's wavy dirty blond hair. Cody for his part started fiddling around with PJ's belt and undid his pants while Robin continued masturbating over his younger lover. Robin allowed his pants to slide down his nicely built legs revealing his neon pink thong and his nicely sculpted buttocks. Cody and PJ were turned on by the sight of that Dutch full moon in a thong. Both blonds were hard as a rock even before Robin removed his pants since both of them provided each other with plenty of stimulation. PJ's pants eventually slid down revealing his black boxer briefs as Cody removed PJ's light purple polo shirt. With PJ standing there only in his underwear, he removed Cody's white polo shirt and pants while Robin's joint was exhausted.

With both blonds in their underwear, they continued making out as Robin started to moan. Cody removed PJ's underwear as the sight of his beautiful boner was something Cody always looked forward to and held on to PJ's heavenly buttocks. PJ tugged at Cody's navy blue boxers and let them slide down his slender legs. After stepping out of his boxers, Cody continued to make out with PJ and started to knead his buttocks like dough. Cody moved down on PJ and started giving him pecks on the neck and collarbone before moving down to his pectorals and nibbling on his nipples. PJ felt ticklish as Cody worked on his nipples before moving down his abs and licking his naval as slowly as he could in order to maximize the sensual feeling that brought to both of them. Cody continued to move down along PJ's soft, silky happy trail right down to his blond pubes before licking on his head. As Robins moans got louder, Cody took PJ's cock inside of his mouth and started humming. PJ felt the sensual pleasure rushing through his body as usual whenever he was with Cody as the dirty blond was bobbing his head up and down. PJ started moaning Cody's name as felt the blow jobs Cody gave him kept getting better while crunching his hair while Cody was on his knees.

Robin kept moaning louder and louder as he felt he was about to blow his load all over his lover. Cody continued giving head to PJ as he started watching Robin again and focused on his buttocks. PJ turned away and looked at his friend as Cody's bobbing was getting faster. Robin let out a loud roar as he unleashed load after load of his pleasure juice all over Ruud as he was asleep by that time. Robin continued to squirt his cum until his cock was dry like an empty beer keg. After Robin unloaded himself onto Ruud, he walked towards the two blonds and stood Cody up as Robin went down on his knees and took both of their cocks in his mouth at the same time. Both of them felt turned on as what Robin was doing was certainly different as they both leaned forward and started making out again. Robin started bobbing up and down as quickly as he could as he was able to stimulate both of them in ways they could not imagine considering the way he slithered his tongue around two cocks in his mouth while still pleasuring both of them. The blonds started moaning in pleasure each time they broke kiss and jerked their heads back. Both of them simply looked down on Robin wondering how it was even possible for someone bring as much pleasure to two people at the same time the way he did.

With both of them continuing to moan, Robin started to hum as they both felt their cocks vibrate. As Robin continued to bob and tease both of their cocks, they both shot thick wads of their spunk as they blended into one inside of Robin's mouth as he swallowed every last drop of it. Both blonds withdrew as Robin got two towels from his room and threw one of them to Cody and PJ so they could wipe themselves dry while Robin wiped himself off. Everyone got dressed again and agreed to meet up the following morning so they could spend time together before the ship left port.

As Cody and PJ made their way back to the ship, PJ realized he would have to was his clothes again as they still reeked of marijuana smoke. Cody suggested to just come by his cabin again as Cody planned on washing his clothes as well to get the smell out. Once they both got back to the ship, they walked to Cody's cabin and both kissed each other goodnight as PJ made his way back to his cabin.

The following morning, PJ made sure to get up before anyone else in his family did and got ready before going over to Cody's cabin. After meeting up with Cody, they both went down to the laundry room to wash their clothes. As they killed time waiting for the clothes to wash and dry, they both discussed what they could do while the ship was still docked in Amsterdam. After the clothes were ready, they both went into town and met up with the Robin and Ruud at the café they had lunch the previous day. As there was little difference between breakfast and lunch in the Netherlands, everyone had the same sandwiches for breakfast as they had for lunch the previous day.

After breakfast, Cody asked Robin for some of the recipes of traditional Dutch dishes before he forgot. After Robin gave him some of the recipes, Cody gave Robin the recipes for the lasagne, shrimps, and salad dressing. Afterwards, everyone went into one of the classroom buildings on campus where Robin and Ruud introduced Cody and PJ to some of their friends. After hanging out and having a coffee with them, Cody and PJ decided it was time to head back to the ship before it left port. After saying their goodbyes and hugging each other, PJ and Cody discussed the whole adventure.

"Interesting couple," PJ said.

"Yup," responded Cody.

"Apart from the marijuana, they were pretty nice," PJ responded.

"So do you think they're in an open relationship or something?" he added.

"I was thinking the same thing," responded Cody with regards to why Robing did what he did the previous night.

"I had a gut feeling they weren't all that exclusive," PJ responded.

"You're probably right," Cody said.

After returning to the ship, they both decided to go to the restaurant for lunch. PJ decided to have chicken Quesadillas and Caesar salad on the side prepared in his favourite way with Coke to drink. Cody had a chicken Caesar wrap and a bowl of chicken vegetable soup and Diet Coke to drink.

Later that afternoon, the ship left port leaving behind one of the more interesting adventures PJ and Cody had experienced since they had met each other.

**Another chapter complete. **

**I hope the sex scene was not weak. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Reviews are welcome and much appreciated. **

**Thanks. **


	19. Dancing the Night Away

**Here's the latest instalment. **

**Enjoy. **

Shortly after Cody and PJ had lunch, the ship left port as the two blonds were returning to their routine whenever they were on board. PJ tried getting back in the routine of practicing for his performances as he had not performed since the night Cody was injured. Both of them went down to the Aqua Lounge so PJ could practice while Cody sat with PJ as he was catching up on emails on his laptop. Cody also decided to add Robin and Ruud to his list of online friends. PJ eventually did the same with his online friends list when he let Cody practice the guitar. Cody sounded as if he had not missed a beat and started singing the song he wrote with PJ. Both of them started to tear up considering what both of them had been through over the last few days. They both continued to practice until it was time to get ready for dinner.

After getting ready for dinner, both of them met up in the restaurant and decided to order something from the menu. PJ had pork tenderloin with rice and Root Beer to drink while Cody had Lobster and Crab Alfredo Linguine with Coke to drink. After dinner, both of them went back to the Aqua Lounge to practice. As PJ practiced, he never forgot the reason he was performing on the ship.

"I know I never said this before, but thanks," PJ said.

"For what?" responded Cody.

"That I'm performing on the ship," responded PJ.

"If you hadn't suggested to Mr. Moseby that I perform with your mom at the hotel, I wouldn't be here performing," he added.

"You're here because you have a gift, and that's playing the guitar," Cody said.

"You're here because you're good at it, not because of anything I did or said," he added.

"I still wanted to say thanks. I wouldn't have performed in the hotel if you hadn't put in a good word for me," PJ said.

"You deserved a gig and I'm glad everything worked out," Cody said as they both hugged each other.

After Mr. Moseby told PJ it was time to prepare backstage, Cody went to the lounge and took his usual seat in the front row. For the first time in a while, Cody did not have to worry about bullies and look over his shoulder as he had done the previous few nights. After the show, Cody and PJ walked along the deck and took in the scent of sea water. Both of them had the rest of the evening to kill and decided to go to one of the lounges where everyone could dance. In the lounge, they both decided to slow dance which was something they had not done yet. Cody led as PJ had never slow danced before but was able to get the hang of it soon after. It was not long before PJ ended up leading as Cody rested his head on PJ's shoulder and felt relaxed.

"You're a great dancer," PJ said softly in Cody's ear.

"I'm only as good as my partner," responded Cody.

"Mmmmmm," was the only kind of response PJ could manage.

Both of them continued to dance until Cody said he wanted to go back to Mr. Tipton's cabin. As they both walked back, they saw Zack flirting with another girl. They both decided not to interfere but Cody could not help but fear that his older twin was flying too close to the sun with his wax wings if he wanted to remain in a relationship with Maya. As they both entered the cabin, PJ decided to watch _Ghostbusters_ and popped some popcorn and scooped some ice cream for Cody and himself. As they watched the movie and ate their snack, both of them gave each other pecks on the cheek and neck occasionally. Cody even rested his head on PJ's lap as the movie went on.

After the movie, PJ took Cody and carried him on his shoulder into the sixth bedroom. PJ threw Cody on the bed and joined him moments later. Both of them started making out passionately as Cody removed PJ's shirt. Cody started nibbling on PJ's ear lobes and moved down his neck and onto his collarbone. Cody nibbled on PJ's collarbone before moving down his sternum and starting licking his nipples. PJ rested his arm against the back of his head as Cody moved down his rib cage and around his abs. PJ felt the fire of pleasure spread like a wild fire as Cody reached his navel and swirled his tongue inside of it as PJ pitched a tent inside of pants. Cody reached down around PJ's beltline with his hand and started to undo his belt while he continued to work his way around the navel. Cody was able to undo PJ's belt and unbuttoned his pants revealing the band of his purple boxers. Cody continued to work on PJ's navel before moving down his soft happy trail and pulled his pants and underwear at the same time halfway down his thighs.

PJ was rock hard as Cody planted a little kiss on the head before taking it in his mouth and started bobbing up and down. PJ had both hands behind his head as Cody withdrew and started licking the blond hair under his armpits before taking him in his mouth again. As Cody had PJ inside his mouth, he took PJ's ball sack and started to massage it with his hand causing PJ to start moaning in pleasure.

PJ sat up causing Cody to withdraw as PJ slid the pants further down his legs and kicked his feet around the belt in order to remove his pants completely. PJ started to remove Cody's shirt and nibbled on his collarbone before completely removing the shirt. PJ undid Cody's pants leaving him only in his green boxers before removing them as well.

With both of them nude, Cody spat on his fingers and massaged his crack before he spat on his hand and started to stroke PJ before lifting his himself up enough to slowly sit on PJ's cock. Cody allowed himself to be penetrated by PJ's member and started sliding his backside slowly up and down PJ.

"Uggghhh…Cody…," PJ started moaning again.

"Mmmmmnh…PJ…," Cody moaned in response.

As Cody continued sliding up and down PJ's pole, PJ gripped Cody's butt cheeks as he started bouncing up and down faster. PJ was able to hit Cody's sweet spot occasionally judging by the intensity of his moans. As Cody continued to pleasure PJ, Cody decided to start pleasuring himself as he choked his chicken. Cody looked down on PJ's torso and started running his hand all over it thinking that the only way he stays in shape must be from their workouts in bed considering all the food he had during the trip. Cody was able to move further down on PJ's cock every time he slid up and down on him as their moans got louder.

PJ slid his hands up Cody's back and held on to his shoulders in order to force Cody further down on him. Cody jerked his head backwards as PJ hit his sweet spot pretty hard causing Cody to slow his pace before picking it up again. PJ was about to climax as his moans became louder before exploding inside of Cody. Both of them froze as PJ released all of his pleasure with all of his might. Cody continued to jerk himself off as was nearing his peak and moaned PJ's name which made his best friend blush before Cody ejaculated as his sperm plastered PJ's torso, part of his own chest and soaking some of the bed clothes.

Cody slowly lifted himself off of PJ's slimy cock and leaned forward planting a passionate kiss on his lips. Cody laid on his back next to PJ as both of them got underneath the bed clothes. Both of them were still panting as they struggled to catch their breaths before drifting off into sleep.

The following morning, the two blonds took a shower in the bathroom of the bedroom they had spent the night. After setting the temperature of the water and stepping into the tub, Cody stood behind PJ and started giving him pecks on the neck which started to arouse his best friend. PJ turned around as Cody went down on his knees and started giving him head. Cody started to hum arousing PJ even further as he grabbed Cody's wet, dirty blond hair. PJ started to moan as he started forcing Cody's head back and forth even faster in order to show who was in charge. PJ loved dominating Cody every chance he got and this time was no exception. PJ quickened the pace of Cody's head movements as he started to leak pre-cum in his mouth and roared as he shot his thick load inside of Cody's mouth which hit the back of his throat and slowly coated the inside of his throat. Cody withdrew once PJ let go of his hair and washed themselves off. Both of them got out of the shower and replaced the clothes they wore the previous night before going back to their cabins to change into a fresh pair of clothes.

After PJ changed into a fresh pair of clothes, Mr. Moseby delivered PJ's cheque like clockwork and thought about what he could do with some of the money he had made so far on the trip. PJ knew he would probably use some of the money to buy a car or at least make a down payment on one and leaned towards using the rest towards paying for college if he was accepted into one. After putting the cheque in the cabin safe along with some other valuables belonging to his parents, PJ went to the restaurant to meet up with Cody.

After both blonds met up in the restaurant, they went to the buffet as PJ had two bowls of Frosted Flakes and a croissant and a glass of orange juice to drink while Cody had scrambled eggs and a plate of French toast and a cup of tea to drink. After having breakfast, PJ and Cody went to the Aqua Lounge to chill and allow their food to digest so they could visit the wave pool. After their food had digested, both of them went to the wave pool. Cody was cautious about going there as he knew he would be in a pool with so many other people giving off all sorts of germs and bacteria but only went because PJ wanted to go. Cody did not particularly enjoy himself in the pool but decided not to tell PJ as he saw that he was having a good time. After spending time in the wave pool, both of them went back to their cabins to shower and meet up for lunch.

After both of them showered and got ready, they met up in the restaurant for lunch. PJ decided to have a pulled pork sandwich with fries and Coke to drink while Cody ordered salmon and rice and Sprite to drink. After lunch, both of them went to the Aqua Lounge to practice. They also started thinking of what they could do in Montreal where the ship was scheduled to dock the day after tomorrow. They looked up landmarks and points of interest in the city on PJ's laptop as Cody was interested in the historical landmarks and museums while PJ was also interested in some of the museums. Both of them also looked up restaurants and cafés as Cody knew that Montreal would offer up many high quality establishments. After checking out some of what the city had to offer, they continued practicing until it was time to get ready for dinner. Both of them went back to their cabins and got ready for dinner before meeting up at the restaurant as Zack and Maya were meeting them as well and joined the rest of the Duncan family for dinner.

Everyone had agreed to have dinner together that evening as Bob extended Zack an invitation for dinner with them while Cody was nursing his injuries. Once everyone had sat down and ordered, PJ's parents and sister asked Zack and Maya about their relationship in terms of how they met and how long they had been together. When Zack was faced with questions about the time him and Maya became exclusive, Zack's body language suggested he was uncomfortable with the subject which was obvious to everyone at the table. Cody tried changing the subject as he knew Zack did not want to discuss the topic further. Cody asked everyone if they had any plans in terms of what they would do in Montreal. Everyone had said they had not thought about it yet but would probably decide closer to when the ship was scheduled to dock.

The food eventually arrived as Bob decided to have pork side ribs with fries and beer to drink, Amy decided to have balsamic chicken with mashed potatoes and steamed vegetables and red wine to drink, and Teddy had salmon and rice with white wine to drink as her parents allowed her to have alcohol that night. PJ ordered a burger with cheese and bacon and fries on the side with a glass of beer, Gabe had beef fajitas and Coke to drink, and Charlie had a child size macaroni and cheese. Zack ordered steak with fries and Root Beer to drink, Cody had a lobster dinner with rice and white wine to drink which drew some concern from PJ, and Maya had a chicken pesto linguine and Diet Coke to drink. Everyone had either ice cream or cake for dessert along with a cup of coffee although Gabe ended up having more soda with his ice cream.

After dinner and dessert, Bob and Amy decided to go dancing before the show while Teddy went back to the cabin to look after Charlie and hang out with Bailey at the cabin. Zack and Gabe hung out while Maya said she wanted to hang out with some of her female friends although the discussion at dinner was on her mind but wanted to discuss that in private with Zack. Cody and PJ went back to the Aqua Lounge to practice before the show. Cody eventually went to the lounge and sat where he usually did after Mr. Moseby came to collect PJ. After the show, Cody and PJ decided to go dancing again. Both of them were slow dancing again and felt it was just as romantic as the previous night as PJ had learned quickly how to slow dance as they danced in perfect rhythm with each other. Cody and PJ melted in each other's arms as they loved how they held each other. Cody enjoyed the music and knew each of the tunes although slow dance music was foreign to PJ but found it relaxing nonetheless. Both of them decided to go back to Mr. Tipton's cabin after the crowd started to thin out.

Once they both returned to the cabin, Cody decided to watch _12 Angry Men_ as they popped some popcorn and prepared some other snacks. As they watched the movie, Cody thought about how he enjoyed moments like that where they could spend quality time alone and just cuddle. After the movie had ended, PJ walked Cody back to his cabin and gave him a kiss good night before going back to his own cabin.

The following morning, PJ was one of the last to wake up and shortly afterwards Mr. Moseby delivered PJ his cheque. After PJ had showered and changed, breakfast had arrived with Bob having ham and eggs and coffee to drink, Amy having eggs benedict and orange juice to drink, Teddy had a croissant sandwich with cheese, lettuce and tomato and a cup of tea to drink, PJ had a stack of pancakes drowning in syrup and chocolate milk to drink, Gabe had waffles with syrup and chocolate milk to drink, and Charlie had her usual bowl of Cheerio's. After breakfast, Bob and Amy decided to spend most of the day at one of the pools on deck, Teddy decided to look after Charlie and hang out with Bailey, Zack and Gabe spent the day together while Cody and PJ hung out like they usually did.

PJ went over to Cody's cabin and met up with him and discussed what they wanted to do that morning. PJ suggested tutoring as he pointed out that it had been a while since both of them had done that and he wanted to refresh his mind about what he had learned before and wanted to keep the information fresh in his mind. Both of them went up to the Sky Deck and sat at the juice bar as they were immersed deeply in their books. PJ had a couple of glasses of his favourite smoothie while Cody had his favourite peach mango juice. Both of them covered as many subjects as they could which included math, science, and American history. When the subject of the Boston Tea Party came up, both of them could not help but think about their own little anecdotes regarding that event. Zack was working his shift at the juice bar and not knowing that Cody and PJ had already discussed the subject, Zack stared to talk about how he dreamt that he was at the Boston Tea Party. Cody and PJ pretended that they had not heard the story before and even mentioned details that even Cody did not know about. While Zack told the story, Gabe sat at the juice bar as he usually did whenever Zack worked his shift at the bar and laughed when he heard the story.

"Your dreams are strange. Just like the way you pick up girls," Gabe remarked.

"There are plenty of things that are strange about my brother," Cody laughed.

"This coming from a guy who still sleeps with a children's blanket," Zack responded.

"You take back what you said about blankie," Cody demanded.

Zack laughed at how defensive Cody was about blankie.

"We all do strange things," Zack said.

"My brother isn't very thinky so that makes him strange," Gabe said.

PJ ignored that last comment from Gabe as he tried not to let those comments get to him. Cody was not amused by Gabe's comment either and decided to go for lunch.

"Does your brother always talk to you like that?" Cody asked PJ.

"Ya, I try not to let it get to me. My sister used to say stuff like that too but she doesn't anymore," responded PJ.

"Well, you're very thinky now and always have been," Cody said to borrow one of Gabe's comments and make PJ feel better about himself.

"Couldn't have done it without you," PJ responded.

"You just had to believe in yourself," Cody said.

"You really helped me with that. Thanks," PJ said.

"Always happy to do what I can for my friends, especially my special ones," Cody said with a smile causing PJ to blush.

PJ felt that was one of the nicest things anyone had said to him. Both of them went to the restaurant for lunch. PJ decided to have a Philly Cheese Steak sandwich with fries and Coke to drink while Cody decided to have a grilled chicken sandwich and fries with Cream Soda to drink. After lunch, both of them went down to the Aqua Lounge as usual to practice. While both of them practiced, Cody started to think about writing another song either with PJ or on his own so he can sing it for PJ. When it was Cody's turn to practice, he practiced a few notes and bars for a new song Cody had been thinking about and hummed some of the bars. PJ started to giggle as he thought about how else he enjoyed hearing Cody hum. Both of them continued to practice until it was time to get ready for dinner. Cody and PJ went back to their cabins and got ready and met up again in the restaurant.

After meeting up in the restaurant, they both sat down and ordered from the menu. PJ decided to have a create-your-own pizza as he decided to have pepperoni, green peppers, spicy Italian sausage, and mushrooms along with Root Beer to drink. Cody ordered the chicken parmesan along with Coke to drink. After dinner, both of them went back to the Aqua Lounge to practice before the show until Mr. Moseby came to collect PJ. Cody went to the lounge and sat down after PJ had left. After the show, PJ and Cody decided to go to the disco club where PJ decided have a screwdriver with Cody deciding to have the same.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" PJ asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Ya, don't worry. I can handle my alcohol better now," responded Cody.

"Ok, but remember if you're not feeling alright, let me know," PJ said.

"Yes mom," Cody said with a laugh.

Both of them decided to dance and enjoyed themselves as they were bumping and grinding with each other. They even spilled some their drinks on each other but did not care as they were having so much fun dancing with each other and feeling more comfortable around each other in public places such as dance clubs. Cody kept dancing and trying to keep up with PJ but eventually his legs started to feel like jelly and passed out in PJ's arms. PJ attempted to wake Cody up so he could walk him back to his cabin. After PJ was able to wake Cody up, he walked him back to his cabin as Cody struggled to stay awake. Both of them got to Cody's cabin as he gave PJ the key so he could open the door as he did not have the energy to do it himself. After opening the door and closing it behind him, PJ turned on the light as Woody was tossing and turning in bed and talking in his sleep about what he wanted in the sandwich he was dreaming about. PJ even pinched his nose as he knew dreaming about the sandwich was not the only thing Woody was doing.

PJ removed Cody's clothes until he was in his undershirt and boxers as Cody drifted in and out of sleep. PJ tucked Cody in bed and kissed him on the forehead and thought about how cute he looked. PJ folded Cody's clothes and placed them on the trunk in front his bed before leaving the cabin on the way back to his cabin.

**Another chapter complete. **

**I know the sex scenes were probably weak again but that has never been my strong point. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Reviews are welcome and much appreciated. **

**Thanks. **


	20. Montreal

**Here's the latest instalment. **

**Enjoy. **

The following morning, PJ was one of the first in his family to wake up and got ready shortly afterwards. After everyone else had woken up and gotten ready, breakfast had arrived. Bob had sausages and eggs and coffee to drink, Amy had a bowl of oatmeal and coffee to drink, Teddy had a bowl of fruit and yogurt parfait and tea to drink, PJ and Gabe had a bowl of Corn Pops and chocolate milk to drink, and Charlie had Cheerio's. After everyone had eaten, there was an announcement that blared over the system saying that the ship would be docking in thirty minutes.

After the ship had docked in Montreal for approximately two-and-a-half days, PJ and Cody took a cab downtown and decided to walk around a part of the downtown core to see what it had to offer. This was also the first time either of them had been to Canada. They saw numerous cafés and restaurants along with merchant stores along the main streets running through the downtown core. PJ and Cody walked into some of the clothing stores and looked at a lot of the items that were considered high end such as the suits and shoes. Both of them walked around for the rest of the morning until they visited Reuben's on Saint Catherines street which was one of the main streets in the city for lunch.

The restaurant was a bit of a tourist attraction in the city and was mostly known for smoked meat sandwiches but then again so was the city in general. PJ ordered a sandwich with smoked meat as high as could possibly be stacked between two slices of rye bread and had a side of fries and coleslaw along with Coke to drink. Cody felt tempted to try one as well which reminded him of the time when he ate the "number eight" hot dog at the mall. As the food arrived, both of them were amazed at how much food there was and wondered how long it would take them to eat it all and whether or not they could eat all of that in one sitting. Both of them struggled to finish the first half of their sandwiches and barely touched their fries and coleslaw. Even after taking breaks to digest their food, they both knew they could not finish the food in one sitting and had to doggie bag it. They both thought they could walk off what they had already eaten and eventually eat the rest of it. After walking around for much of the early part of the afternoon, they found a patio outside of a Starbucks and sat down and eventually finished the rest of their lunch. After finishing all of that food, both of them felt as if they could not eat another bite for a very long time.

Both of the cute blonds walked around some more and were able to burn off some of what they had eaten. Each time they passed a restaurant, they could not think about food. The more the two of them walked, the more they were able to burn off their lunch. Both of them continued to walk around the downtown core and took in more of the atmosphere of the city. As both of them walked around, the passed a McDonald's and saw Zack and Gabe there with Zack scarfing down a Big Mac supersized meal and Gabe dipping his Chicken McNuggets in sweet and sour sauce. PJ and Cody had seen that Montreal had nice night life and decided to check that out later. Both of them decided to return to the ship in order to freshen up and get ready for dinner.

Cody and PJ took a taxi back to the ship and got ready for dinner. After both of them were ready, they took a taxi back downtown and went to the Cabane Grecque on Mount Royal as they were in the mood for Greek food that evening and had heard some positive things about the restaurant online. Both of them decided to have chicken souvlaki with rice, large wedges of garlic potatoes, and Greek salad on the side and Molson beer to drink. Each plate looked as if it was enough to feed three people which reminded them of Reuben's. Both of them slowly ate their food but were able to finish everything on their plate in one sitting and were tempted to unbuckle their belts. After eating their dinner, both of them walked over to Saint-Laurent Boulevard where quite a few of the night clubs were located and decided to visit one or two of them before the night was out. Even though both of them were seventeen, they still took a chance to see if they would still be able to get in as the drinking age in the province of Quebec where Montreal is located was eighteen.

Both of them decided to walk up to and around Mount Royal which was nearby before returning to the nightclubs as it was still early and most of the action starts to pick up around ten at night. After taking in Mount Royal, Cody and PJ returned to the stretch of Saint-Laurent Boulevard containing the night clubs and joined the line of one of them. As it was their turn to show their identification, both were nervous at getting caught for being underage but did their best to not make it look so obvious. After some flashes from the flashlight back and forth between the driver's licences and the faces of the two blonds from the door man at the club, they were both allowed into the club much to their surprise. As they entered the club, the blaring of the flashlights and darkness of the room made the disco club on ship seem tame in comparison and went up to the bar and ordered rum and Cokes. PJ felt more comfortable in terms of Cody being able to tolerate alcohol as he had not experienced any negative episodes over the last few instances.

After ordering their drinks and sipping them, both of them looked around and saw some cute guys and thought that it was a shame that they were already taken with other women. The two blonds walked towards the dance floor with their drinks and started dancing. As the night wore on, PJ even walked up to the deejay and made a couple of requests. Both of them continued dancing and got close enough to each other that they could feel the other was aroused and kept getting closer as they were almost daring each other to have an orgasm in their pants. They both had evil grins on their faces as they knew what the other was trying to do. Both of them eventually felt a couple of drops of pre-cum dripping out of their members and staining their underwear. Cody never thought he would be doing something like that a couple of weeks ago but there he was taking another "risk" by not only doing something like that, but in a public place. Cody and PJ continued this sort of back and forth until last call when the club had to shut down. After both of them had left the club, they went to a nearby 24-hour coffee shop and had a cup of coffee before taking a taxi back to the ship. By the time they got back to the ship, it was nearly 3:30 in the morning.

After both of them were back on board the ship, both of them were in a state where they felt they had some unfinished business to take care of and went to Mr. Tipton's cabin. With both of them inside the cabin, they started making out and were aroused once again and quickly removed each other's clothes as they started going at it on the sofa. Both of them were only in their underwear which were tents at this point. Both of their cocks started causing a slight uncomfortable friction with the fabric of their boxers as Cody tugged at PJ's red Tommy Hilfiger boxers with playing cards on them and slid them down his chicken legs. Once PJ's cock was liberated from his boxers, Cody started to lick the underside of his pole coating it in saliva as PJ ran his hands down Cody's back and slid them inside the back of his green boxers and felt his buttocks. PJ spread his hands toward the sides and stretched Cody's underwear sideways and slid them down his legs up to his knees. Cody kept moving his legs up and down while trying to pleasure PJ in order to completely remove his boxers. Cody took PJ's cock inside of his mouth and went down all the way to his luscious blond pubes.

PJ grabbed a hold of Cody's dirty blond hair and lifted his head up as PJ sat up and leaned forward and started making out with Cody again as PJ was on top this time. PJ broke the kiss and spat on his fingers before taking his middle finger and shoved it inside of Cody as far as he could causing Cody to start moaning as he felt PJ's middle digit poking up against his prostate. PJ withdrew his finger and spat on his hand before stroking himself and pushing himself inside of his friend. With Cody's legs wrapped around PJ's shoulders, he started thrusting as aggressively as he could as Cody's screams filled up the empty space of the cabin. Luckily the walls of the cabins were sound proof so they did not have to worry about waking other people up. PJ continued to pound Cody's tight and boney backside while his eardrums took a pounding from Cody's screams. PJ jerked his head back as he was about climax and continued to drill Cody's ass as he released wave after wave of ecstasy until both of them were drowning in it.

PJ slowly pulled out of Cody and leaned back as he laid on his back catching his breath as he was out of energy to do anything else, including getting up and going back to his cabin. Cody did not have any energy left either as he leaned forward and plunked his head on PJ's chest and fell asleep as PJ ran his hands through Cody's hair before drifting off into sleep.

The following morning, both of them went back to their cabins to get ready and meet up for breakfast. After Cody and PJ got ready and met up, they took a cab downtown again and had breakfast at a café near the campus of McGill University. Both of them had croissant sandwiches and muffins along with coffee. Cody said how much he wanted to visit the Biodome with PJ agreeing to that as he could see how much Cody was looking forward to it. They both walked to the nearest Metro (subway) station and bought a few tickets each and travelled on the line that stopped near the Biodome which was towards the east end of the city. Once they got off at the station, they walked out and immediately could see it a couple of blocks up the street located next to Olympic Stadium.

Once they got to the Biodome, Cody and PJ saw some of the ecosystem exhibits such as the Tropical Rainforest, Gulf of St. Lawrence, the Labrador Coast, among others. Both of them also took in the Climate Change exhibits as environmental issues was something that Cody felt passionately about. They also checked out exhibits dealing with waste reduction and other related exhibits. Cody loved going to establishments such as that while PJ enjoyed himself as well as he felt he had learned some useful things as it would help him in class. PJ was glad that Cody decided to go there even though he felt iffy at first when Cody suggested they go there. After the Biodome, both of them decided to take in Old Montreal as they went back to the Metro station.

Cody and PJ took the Metro back towards downtown and picked up a self-guided book about Old Montreal once they got to the tourist information bureau. One of the first sites both of them visited was the Montreal Science Centre as they also took in an IMAX presentation. PJ enjoyed the museum just as much as Cody did because he took in even more information that would be useful for school. After visiting the museum, they both decided to visit the Chateau Ramezay Museum which was an eighteenth century former residence of governors during the French regime. While at the museum, Cody was the tour guide without consulting the brochure as he had studied the origins of the museum and the uses of it. PJ clung to every word that came out of Cody's mouth as he had a new appreciation for learning whenever Cody was around. After visiting the museum, they both decided to move on to the Pointe-a-Calliere Montreal Museum of Archaeology and History. Again, Cody was a tour guide as he studied this museum extensively as well. After visiting some of the museums, both of them took in the some of the parks in Old Montreal as they even held hands and practiced some of their bird calling.

After visiting Old Montreal, both of them walked back towards the downtown core and had lunch at the Cage aux Sports located next to the Bell Centre which was the arena where the Montreal Canadiens hockey team played. Obviously the establishment had a sports bar feel to it and once they sat down, they thumbed through the menu. PJ ordered the BBQ chicken breast with Caesar salad and Coke to drink while Cody had a Grilled Chicken and Red Pepper Ciabatta burger with Garden salad and Coke to drink. As they ate their food, both of them discussed their stay in Montreal so far.

"I'm really glad you suggested places such as the Biodome and the Science Museum. I had a great time," PJ said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I knew some of the stuff would come in handy for school," Cody responded.

"Ya," PJ said.

"Which is why I thought it would be a good idea to go," Cody said.

"I'd really love to visit more museums this afternoon," PJ said which brought a smile to Cody's face.

"I'd love that too," Cody responded.

"We'll visit some art museums if you want," he added.

"Sounds good," PJ responded.

Cody took out his laptop from his book bag and started looking up some of the art galleries and museums in the city. Cody suggested some art galleries and a couple of science museums which PJ agreed to. After lunch, both of them made their way to the Montreal Museum of Fine Arts.

On their way to the museum, both of them loved the European feel of the city and felt there was a bit of the city that reminded them of Amsterdam and Cody thought there was a bit of Paris to it as well. Once they got to the museum, they mostly walked around and took in the exhibits before moving on to the Biosphere as that was also a venue that Cody looked forward to. Cody and PJ felt that going to museums such as the Biosphere and Biodome were excellent ways of tutoring and an easy way of absorbing information. After the Biosphere, they moved on to the Planetarium as it had to do with space exploration which went along with Cody's dream of being an astronaut. After the Planetarium, they went to the Botanical Garden before going back to the ship to get ready for dinner.

Cody and PJ took a taxi back to the ship to get ready for dinner. After they got ready and met up, they went to Alep which was an Italian restaurant in Little Italy. Both of them loved the authentic feel to it and ended up sitting beside a case full of wine bottles on the wall. PJ ordered veal parmesan with Caesar salad on the side and Coke to drink while Cody had an Italian salad and Cannelloni and Coke to drink. Both of them knew red wine would go well with their meals but did not ask for it as the restaurant enforced the drinking age laws. Cody and PJ loved the food and had some cheesecake and cappuccino for dessert. After dinner, both of them decided to check out the gay district which was mostly on St. Catherines Street.

Both of them took the Metro and walked there and visited one of the gay bars there. PJ ordered a Jack and Coke with Cody saying he wanted one as well. They both looked around and saw all the cute guys there. As they sipped their drinks, they were greeted by two locals who had introduced themselves to the blonds.

"Hi, I'm Maxim," one of the locals said to both blonds.

"I'm PJ," he responded.

"And I'm Cody," the other blond responded.

"This is my friend Benoit," Maxim said as they all shook hands.

"So are you from Montreal?" Benoit asked.

"No, I'm from Denver," PJ responded.

"I'm from Boston. We're both passengers on the S.S. Tipton and we've been here since yesterday morning," Cody said.

"When are you here until?" Maxim asked as everyone struggled to hear each other over the blaring sound of the music.

"Tomorrow afternoon," Cody said.

"How do you like Montreal?" Benoit asked.

"I love it," PJ said.

"Fantastic," Cody added.

"What other plans do you have?" Maxim asked.

"We haven't decided yet," PJ responded.

"Have you seen much of the village here yet?" asked Benoit.

"Not really," responded PJ.

"Want us to show you around?" Maxim asked.

"Sure, I don't mind," responded PJ.

"I'd also love that," Cody added.

Maxim and Benoit's first language was French but they were also fluent in English although it was broken. The four of them left the bar and started walking down the street to the sight of bright lights and blaring music mixed with car horns and people's voices.

"So are guys in school?" Cody asked the two Canadians.

"Yes, we both study at McGill," Maxim responded.

"I study art history," Maxim added.

"And I study drama," said Benoit.

"Where do you study?" Maxim asked their new friends.

"We're still in high school," responded Cody.

"I see," responded Benoit.

"Want to come to our place for a drink?" Maxim asked.

Cody and PJ were cautious about going as they had just met them but did not want to seem rude by rejecting their invitation.

"Ok, but we can't stay very long if that's alright with you guys," Cody responded.

"That's fine with us," Maxim responded.

The four of them went up to Benoit and Maxim's apartment which was nearby.

"So how do you guys know each other?" PJ asked the two locals.

"We met in high school and we've been friends since then," responded Benoit.

"Are you guys from Montreal?" Cody asked.

"Yes, we're from Laval which is a suburb not far from here," responded Maxim.

"This is really a wonderful city. I'd love to come back and visit," PJ said.

"That sounds great," responded Benoit.

Once they all entered the apartment, Maxim told PJ and Cody to make themselves at home and asked what they wanted to drink. Both of them asked if they had red wine. Benoit said they did and poured it in four glasses as both Canadians decided to have a glass as well.

"So how do you two know each other?" Maxim asked the two blonds.

"We met a couple of weeks ago in Boston and we've become really good friends," Cody responded.

"That's good," Benoit responded.

"Does your family know that you're gay?" Maxim asked.

"Yes," responded PJ.

"My brother does," Cody responded.

"But I'm going to tell my parents when we get back to Boston in a couple of days," he added.

"Does your family know?" PJ asked the two locals.

"Yes, my mom caught me kissing Benoit in my room and she told his mom too," Maxim responded.

"Wow," responded PJ.

"Ya, I was kissing him like this," Maxim said as he started making out passionately with Benoit.

Both blonds started playing with themselves as the sight of the two Canadians making out turned them on. Moments later, they started making out as well and running their hands up and down each other's thighs. Maxim and Benoit started removing each other's shirts as the two blonds did the same. The four of them continued making out before Benoit removed Maxim's pants revealing his black bikini briefs. Maxim removed Benoit's pants leaving him only in his red bikini briefs. The small tight briefs revealed their big bulges which only seemed to get bigger. Both blonds removed each other's pants as they continued to make out on the love seat while Maxim was on top of Benoit on the sofa and also continued to make out. Benoit slid his hands at the sides of Maxim's underwear and slid them down his legs leaving him completely naked as his thick, eight-and-a-half inch uncircumcised cock sprung to life. Maxim tugged at Benoit's underwear and flung it across the room like a sling shot. Both of them took turns rimming each other nice and slow as they always enjoyed taking their time when it came to doing that. Maxim spat on his fingers and shoved his middle finger inside of his 20-year old friend followed by his index finger to make sure Benoit was nice and loose. Maxim spat on his hand and stroked his cock as the 22-year old Canadian ploughed himself inside of his friend.

Cody removed PJ's black and red boxers while PJ removed Cody's navy blue boxers and started making out again. PJ spat on his hand and stroked Cody's cock as he held it and guided it inside of himself and started to ride Cody's cock. Cody began to moan as he loved PJ bouncing up and down on him. There were times when Cody would simply giggle whenever PJ rode him. Cody simply moaned PJ's name over and over again while he was inside of PJ. Both of them even turned to the two sexy Canadians every now and then.

Maxim was still on top of Benoit and leaned forward occasionally to kiss his friend. Maxim was close enough to Benoit that he ran his hands through Maxim's dark brown hair which was nice and fair. Both of them adored each other and felt they had a really strong friendship, much the same way Cody and PJ felt about each other.

"Je t'aime," Maxim and Benoit kept saying to each other which meant "I love you" even though they were not in a relationship but were friends with "benefits" much the same way Cody and PJ were.

Maxim kept thrusting as aggressively as he could as Benoit kept moaning and loving every moment his friend was inside of him. Benoit even ran his hands all over Maxim's nicely defined pectorals and abs as he worked out every day just like Benoit.

PJ kept bouncing up and down on Cody as he played around with Cody's nipples and pinched them occasionally before PJ started to stroke himself. Benoit would even start to masturbate himself as his thick, seven-and-a-half inch uncircumcised cock was not going to pleasure itself. Benoit continued to moan Maxim's name as his older friend continued to pound away at his nicely-sculpted butt even though both Canadians had plenty to be proud of when it came to their firm rear ends.

Maxim started yelling that he was going to cum as PJ quickened his pace. Benoit's moans were just as loud as Maxim's shouting and the four sexy young men in the room did not care if they woke up the whole neighbourhood as nothing was going to stop them from expressing their feelings for their friends whom they cared about deeply. Maxim continued to push with every fibre of his body and with one final thrust, he erupted like a volcano inside of his younger friend to the point that some of the excess goo seeped out of Benoit's hole and on to the sofa cushions. Maxim stayed inside of Benoit until his cock was completely dry of the love juice he had produced. Benoit continued to stroke himself as Maxim pulled out and walked over to PJ and planted a big wet kiss on his lips as he continued to bounce up and down on Cody.

Cody was not upset or jealous at the sight of Maxim kissing PJ and actually found it quite hot as Maxim walked back to the sofa and started making out with Benoit again as he started to jerk his younger friend off as well. Cody started to moan that he was about to cum which only made PJ quicken his pace as he tried to get down as far as he could and was hoping Cody's head would strike his sweet spot. As Cody slowly moaned PJ's name, he gushed like an oil well inside of PJ as his sperm coated his best friend's insides and seeped on to his calves and seat cushions.

Benoit's moans were getting louder as he was about to unleash a gusher of his own. With one loud roar, Benoit plastered his best friend all over his nicely toned torso and even himself as his own torso was just as nicely defined as Maxim's. Some of the excess spunk even made its way on to the cushions and mixed in with some of Maxim's cum. Maxim went down on Benoit's torso and gave him a tongue bath.

PJ started to moan as he was about to shoot his load which Cody was looking forward to as both Canadians walked over to both blond Americans. Benoit got down on his knees and started kissing Cody on the lips while Maxim kissed PJ once again. Cody thought that Benoit was a great kisser and PJ thought the same thing about Maxim. Cody was still inside of PJ as he continued to masturbate himself and with a roar that was louder than Benoit's, he let everything run wild as he hit everyone with his spunk. Maxim, wiped some of PJ off of his chest and tasted it. Some of PJ's cum even got into Benoit's clean cut black hair.

After PJ caught his breath, he slowly lifted himself off of Cody as Benoit got two towels and threw one of them over to the two Americans so they could clean themselves off as the two Canadians did the same. Cody and PJ thought that this was exactly like Amsterdam and enjoyed it just as much.

After everyone cleaned themselves off, they got dressed again and exchanged contact information as they made plans to meet up again the next day before the ship left port. Cody and PJ said they would call in the morning and make plans to have breakfast together. They also said thank you to their hosts for their hospitality and that they enjoyed themselves. The locals said it was their pleasure and that they always loved making new friends.

After leaving the apartment, both blonds stood on the curb of the street waiting to hail a taxi back to the ship and discussed what had just happened while they waited and dealt with club goers who kept eyeing them as if they were fresh meat.

"So what did you think of all that? You know, that they kissed us," PJ asked.

"Benoit's actually a good kisser," Cody responded.

"But kissing you is better. Whenever we kiss each other, I always feel electrified," he added.

"I know what you mean buddy. I always feel the same way even though Maxim was pretty good as well," PJ responded.

Both of them were finally able to hail a taxi back to the ship. By the time they returned, it was past one in the morning as PJ walked Cody back to his cabin, kissed him good night and returned to his own cabin.

The following morning, PJ was one of the first to wake up in his cabin and got ready so he could meet up with Cody. Before leaving his cabin, PJ got his laptop out and added Maxim and Benoit to his online friends. He also noticed that Robin and Ruud had accepted their friend requests. On his way over to Cody's cabin, PJ spoke to Mr. Moseby at the front desk to let him know that since tonight was going to be his last night on the ship that he would not be able to perform as he wanted to spend the whole evening with Cody. Mr. Moseby said he understood and that he loved having PJ perform on the ship. As PJ left, Mr. Moseby started thinking about his idea if all the pieces fell into place. PJ met up with Cody at his cabin and saw that he was on his laptop as he entered. Cody had added the two Canadians to his online friends as well. Both of them took a taxi downtown so they could meet up with Maxim and Benoit.

The two blonds met up with their Canadian friends near their apartment and went over to a nearby tavern in the city's gay district to have breakfast. PJ had an omelette with cheese, green peppers and mushrooms, toast on the side and cup of coffee. Cody had chocolate chip waffles and a glass of milk while Maxim and Benoit had scrambled eggs, toast and a cup of tea to drink. After breakfast, the four of them walked around the gay district and back to the downtown core as they went in and out of clothing stores and shopping malls.

After window shopping, the four of them went to Mike's Restaurant for lunch at the corner of St. Catherines and Crescent streets. PJ decided to try one of the more well-known dishes called poutine which consisted of fries, gravy, and cheese curds and had Coke to drink. Cody had the chicken and bacon focaccia with House salad and iced tea to drink. Maxim had tortellini with rosee sauce and a stick of garlic bread on the side and Sprite to drink. Benoit had spaghetti and meat sauce and a stick of garlic bread on the side and Orange soda to drink. As everyone ate their food, PJ took some of his poutine and held the fork over the plate and invited Cody to try some.

"Mmmm, not bad," Cody said as he tried some of the poutine.

"It's nice, but not as delicious as you are," PJ responded as he leaned forward and kissed Cody on the lips as he could taste some of the poutine in PJ's mouth.

After lunch, the four of them decided to walk around Chinatown which was not far from where they were. While they were there, Cody decided to pick up enough tea for himself and his mom. Cody thought about how he was going to tell his mother when he bought the tea.

"What's wrong buddy?" PJ asked Cody as he knew something was on his mind but did not respond immediately.

"It's about telling your mother. Isn't it?" PJ added.

"Just thinking how to break the news," Cody responded.

"Everything will be alright. I know it, which is what you told me," PJ said.

"You're right, but still," Cody responded.

"I know your parents will love you no matter what, and I'll always be there for you," PJ said.

"Thanks," Cody responded as he gave PJ a peck on the cheek.

After visiting Chinatown, Cody and PJ saw that it was almost time to board the ship again and walked with Maxim and Benoit back to their apartment. Before saying their goodbyes, the two Canadians said they got the online friend requests and accepted them and to call them the next time they were in town. Cody and PJ knew they would be coming back at some point and hugged Maxim and Benoit.

After the locals returned to their apartment, PJ and Cody tried to hail a taxi back to the ship so they could beat the rush hour traffic that was about to begin. They were able to hail a taxi back to the ship and wished that they could spend more time in the city.

The ship eventually left port for Boston as PJ and Cody decided to make the most of their remaining time together.

**Another chapter complete. **

**I hope the sex scenes were not as weak as some of the others. **

**I was able to write extensively about the visit to Montreal compared to the other cities because I'm biased towards that city as it's wonderful and have visited it many times. **

**With the ship headed back to Boston, I plan on winding down the story after the next chapter or two. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Reviews are welcome and much appreciated. **

**Thanks. **


	21. Returning to Boston

**Here's the latest instalment. **

**Enjoy. **

After the ship had left port from Montreal and made its way back to Boston, Cody and PJ knew that his would be their last evening together and decided to make the most of it. Both of them wanted to do something romantic and knew that Mr. Tipton's cabin was the place to spend the evening. Both of them decided to meet up in a couple of hours so Cody had enough time to prepare a meal and get ready. PJ said he was hoping to prepare something for Cody instead but ended up compromising as Cody said he would cook the main dish and PJ agreed to prepare the side dishes. PJ had a kinky idea that he was hoping to act on and whispered it into Cody's ear and that was to cook naked. Cody thought it was a strange idea at first but warmed up to it once PJ convinced him to go along with it.

Both of them stripped each other off and put on an apron. Both of them prepared their dishes together and afterwards went back to their cabins to freshen up and change before coming back to have a nice romantic dinner alone. After getting ready, PJ went back to Mr. Tipton's cabin and entered. As soon as PJ entered the cabin, he was greeted to the sound of guitar playing and a nice song about friendship. PJ saw that it was Cody playing the guitar and singing the song. PJ remarked how wonderful Cody played the guitar and felt that he had come a long way since he started giving him pointers back in Boston. PJ also asked Cody about the song and told PJ it was something he wrote himself which was also about friendship. PJ asked about the guitar Cody played and told PJ that it was one that Zack had lent him which was given to Zack by their father.

After kissing each other on the lips, they both sat down at the table as the food was already set out. Just before Cody sat down, he took a lighter and lit the candle in the centre of the table and started poured red wine in both glasses. After toasting each other to the beginning of their friendship and taking a sip, they both started eating what they had prepared earlier. Cody prepared Coq au vin while PJ prepared the salad with the family recipe for the dressing and some seafood linguine with alfredo sauce. Cody loved the pasta side dish PJ had prepared while PJ could not stop complimenting Cody on the chicken. PJ took a strand of linguine and dangled it in front of Cody so he could take one end with his mouth and PJ could do the same with the other end. They both started munching on the noodle as their faces moved closer together and kissed each other as their lips met. Both of them knew it was corny to do that but could not resist doing that at least once while they were together and had pasta.

Cody continued to refill the wine glasses until the bottle was empty. After the bottle was empty, Cody ordered another bottle. PJ asked if ordering it was alright but Cody assured PJ that Mr. Moseby said they could order whatever they wanted that evening and that it had all been taken care of. After a few more glasses of wine, PJ took out his iPod and set it to the playlist he had created for that particular evening and mounted it on the speaker. Once the music started playing, PJ extended his hand to Cody as he was still seated at the table and asked him if he could have this dance. Cody was not about to turn down the invitation as both of them began to slow dance.

As both of them danced, they could not help but get emotional as they realized that the time they would be able to spend together was almost over.

"This has been the best three weeks of my life," Cody said as he began to tear up.

"I know buddy, me too," PJ responded trying not to get all choked up.

"Let's just enjoy the time we have left," he added.

Both of them continued to dance with Cody eventually resting his head on PJ's shoulder. PJ was just as emotional as Cody as he could feel Cody staining his black sweater jacket with his tears. As the music continued to play, PJ did not want the rest of the trip to be like a funeral and really wanted to enjoy every moment of what little time they had left together on the ship. PJ lifted Cody in the threshold and carried him to the only bedroom they have not had any action in, and that was Mr. Tipton's room.

The room had all of the luxuries that one would find in the presidential suite of a five-star hotel. PJ dropped Cody on the bed as he removed his sweater jacket and red tie and joined Cody on the bed as he removed his sweater vest which he rarely wore since he started studying on the ship. The blonds started making out on the large plush bed as PJ started to fiddle around with Cody's belt and unbuckled it before undoing his pants and removing them. As they continued to make out, Cody removed PJ's pants and dropped them on the pile of clothes beside the bed. Both of them were in their boxers as PJ was on top of Cody and started to nibble on his ears and even his ear lobes. Cody ran his fingers through PJ's lovely head of blond hair as he moved down his neck and on to his collarbone. Cody ran his hands down PJ's smooth back and slid them underneath his boxers and removed them as far as he could with the feeling of his cock against his boxers which did not stay on his body for very long after that.

With both of them completely naked, PJ broke the kiss and stood up beside the bed and lifted Cody as he tried turning him upside down in the air with his face against PJ's cock and with PJ's face against Cody's cock. Both of them took each other's cocks in their mouths and did a standing up 69 until Cody started to feel light headed. PJ slowly put Cody down on the bed again and did another 69 with PJ on top. PJ took Cody in his mouth as Cody attempted to take PJ in his mouth. While Cody was in PJ's mouth, Cody also licked and sucked on PJ's ball sack and eventually rimmed him. Cody took his time rimming PJ as he loved the erotic feeling of it and knew that PJ also loved the sensual feeling of it. PJ also hummed as he always did whenever giving Cody a blow job which Cody loved. PJ started to stroke himself so he could stay hard before withdrawing and getting Cody on all fours.

PJ spat on his hand as he stroked himself and ploughed himself inside of Cody while he was still on all fours. PJ started to thrust and smack Cody's butt cheeks in order to show who was in charge. PJ quickened the pace of his thrusts as he jerked his head backwards and continued to smack Cody's backside. With PJ's pace and the pain from the smacking, Cody started to squeal like a pig which turned PJ on as he started to thrust even faster. While PJ was inside of him, Cody started to stroke himself to cover up any pain that he experienced. Even though he was in some pain, Cody did not ask PJ to stop what he was doing as he always knew how to pleasure him as PJ felt the same way about Cody. As Cody continued to squeal, PJ only kept on thrusting faster until he felt he was about to release himself inside of Cody. PJ continued to drill Cody's ass as he blew his spunk inside of him coating his backside to the point the excess cum oozed out of his backside and on to the bed clothes.

Cody continued to stroke himself as PJ slowly pulled out and started to stroke Cody himself. Cody started to pant PJ's name as PJ continued to stroke Cody until he shot his load all over himself, PJ, the bed clothes, and even the head board. After they both caught their breath, the two blonds crawled under the bed clothes and cuddled up nicely against each other as they kept saying how much fun they had together and how their friendship had really blossomed during the trip. Both of the sexy blonds kept saying how much they enjoyed each other's company for most of the night until they fell asleep.

The following morning, both of them took a shower in the bathroom which was gold plated everywhere. As both of them got in the shower, PJ was already aroused and decided to take care of it.

"Ready for one more round?" PJ giggled in Cody's ear.

"Have I ever said no to you?" Cody responded with a smile.

PJ took his cock and pushed himself inside of Cody and began to thrust as the water was drenching the two of them. Cody stroked himself as PJ started to thrust even harder and faster with his things smacking Cody's butt cheeks. Cody started to moan in pleasure as PJ pushed himself farther and farther into Cody hitting his sweet spot. PJ started give Cody pecks on the neck and shoulders as he was inside of Cody and reached for the soap as he was about to lather Cody up. PJ continued to thrust even harder as he climaxed inside of Cody and pulled out. Both of them washed themselves off before getting out and replacing their clothes from the night before.

Both blonds left Mr. Tipton's cabin for the last time and returned the key to Mr. Moseby and thanked him for making all of the arrangements. Mr. Moseby said that it was his pleasure and hoped that they enjoyed the cabin. After dropping off the key, they went to the restaurant for breakfast. Both of them simply had a bowl of cereal and milk to drink. After breakfast, they both went to the Sky Deck to hang out for the rest of the morning and sat at the juice bar enjoying their favourite drinks. Zack and Gabe were sitting nearby as they talked about how they enjoyed hanging out together as well and hoped that they would meet up again in the future. As lunchtime approached, Cody suggested Zack and Gabe join him and PJ for lunch in the restaurant. Everyone simply shared one extra large pizza with pepperoni and had soda to drink and discussed all of the fun moments they had. PJ asked Zack where Maya was and Zack responded by saying that they had an argument but was confident they would work it out. The four of them sat in the restaurant discussing the trip until the announcement blared over the system that the ship would be docking in Boston in one hour.

After the announcement, PJ said that him and Gabe had to go back to their cabin and pack. After they had packed their stuff, the ship was scheduled to dock any minute. A porter came by the cabin to collect the luggage as the ship had docked in Boston meaning that the Duncan kids would have to say their goodbyes to the Martin twins. Before disembarking the ship, Mr. Moseby visited the Duncans and asked if everything was to their satisfaction. Everyone said they had no complaints. Mr. Moseby also apologized to the family for the actions of Jordan and Trent as they attempted to assault PJ as well. The Duncans said it was not his fault and thanked him for handling the situation the way he did.

As everyone disembarked the ship, Zack and Cody walked with the Duncans as the twins planned on spending a few days in Boston as both their parents would be in town with Kurt visiting especially to see Cody. The Duncans had a flight to catch back to Denver and had to go to the airport straight from the port. As they said their goodbyes, Bob and Amy told the twins to tell their mom they said hello and call them the next time they were in Denver. Cody and PJ struggled to say goodbye to each other as they both started crying their eyes out which even brought a tear to the eyes of PJ's parents and to Teddy. PJ thanked Cody for everything as he felt like he was a different person because of Cody and knew it was for the better. Cody thanked PJ for everything he had done for him and knew that he had a true friend now. PJ told Cody that he was thinking of going to Boston College if he got accepted into college and that perhaps they could still spend time together if Cody ended up going to Harvard. After PJ walked towards the car, Bob put his arm around PJ in order to comfort him. Teddy said her goodbyes to Bailey and told each other how they had fun together as Bailey started her baby talk with Charlie.

Zack and Gabe hugged each other and afterwards Gabe felt a slap on the butt from Zack and smiled and winked at Gabe as he looked back at Zack. Gabe's feelings towards guys were re-opened as a result.

The Duncans got into the limousine but not before PJ turned around and looked at Cody and gave him a little smile before getting into the car as it made its way to the airport. The twins hailed a taxi back to the hotel as almost everyone on the in the Duncan family along with the twins had their lives altered in a significant way during the trip.

**Another chapter complete. **

**Sorry if this seemed rushed and weak, especially with the sex scenes. I just wanted to complete this story and experienced writer's block with some parts. **

**The next chapter will be the last one of the story. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter nonetheless. **

**Reviews are welcome and much appreciated. **

**Thanks. **


	22. Conclusions

**Here's the final instalment.**

**Enjoy.**

With the Duncans on their way back to Denver, the twins arrived at the hotel and went up to Suite 2330 as their luggage followed them. As they entered their suite, Kurt and Carrie rushed to their blond twins and gave them a big hug. Kurt and Carrie became very emotional when they hugged Cody considering what he had been through while on the ship. Kurt kept asking if Cody was alright and said he would take care of Cody's bullies if necessary. Cody told his father that it was alright and that Mr. Moseby took care of the situation. Carrie could not stop crying as she thought the world of her boys and could not fathom the thought about how she would react if the worst ever happened to them. Cody told his parents that he needed to speak to them as to why him and PJ were picked on. Zack said he would be in their bedroom in order to give them some privacy.

"What's the matter honey?" Carrie asked.

"Well, there was a reason why Jordan and Trent picked on us," Cody struggled to tell his parents.

"Take your time buddy," Kurt said as he could see Cody was having a difficult time saying what he was trying to tell them.

"PJ and I…fooled around…while he was here in the hotel and on the ship. We spent a lot of time together," Cody struggled to say.

"You mean…you like other guys?" Carrie asked as she was caught off guard.

"I don't know," responded Cody.

Both of his parents hugged Cody as they told him it was alright to feel the way he did at his age and that they would support him no matter what even though they were both caught off guard.

"Is PJ your boyfriend?" Carrie asked.

"Well, I don't know. We're just friends with benefits if you know what I mean," Cody responded.

"Do PJ's parents know?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, and they found out the hard way on the ship but they don't have a problem with it now," responded Cody.

"I like PJ. He's a sweet boy and if you were with any guy, I'm happy it's him," Carrie said.

"Ya. He's a special guy," Cody responded which made him miss PJ even more.

"His parents said hello," Cody added as he nearly forgot to mention that.

"I'm glad you came and told your mother and I about this. No matter what, we all love you and we know you're going through a difficult time in your life right now," Kurt said.

"You boys will always be our special little guys," Carrie said as she was also speaking for Kurt.

"Thanks mom. Thanks dad," Cody said as he hugged his parents.

"Does your brother know?" Kurt asked.

"Ya, I told him on the ship. He said it didn't change anything between us," Cody responded.

After telling his parents, Cody went to his room and decided to take a nap and try and think of when a good time would be to call PJ in order to let him know how everything went. Cody eventually got a hold of PJ and let him know that everything went well.

A few months later, Cody received a phone call from PJ telling him that he was able to improve his grades enough to get accepted into college and that he was going to Boston College starting in the upcoming semester. Cody was absolutely thrilled at the fact that PJ was able to do so well academically and knew he could do it. By this time, Cody was about to graduate as well and had been accepted into Harvard. Both of them wished that they would be able to attend each other's graduation ceremony.

Upon hearing the news of PJ attending Boston College from Cody, Mr. Moseby offered PJ a job of the guitar player in the hotel band where he would be performing with Carrie and offered him the same perks as Carrie. The job offer was the idea Mr. Moseby had been contemplating on the ship. Mr. Moseby knew how much they cared about each other and thought it was his way of helping out but tried his best at not interfering. Mr. Moseby also thought the job would help PJ pay for school and other necessities. That meant that PJ would have his own suite at the hotel and other benefits but the biggest benefit in PJ's opinion was that he would be with Cody again. Cody was ecstatic about the fact that PJ would be living at the hotel and working with his mom.

Cody and PJ looked forward to writing the next chapter of their lives together.

**The story is finally complete. **

**Sorry if this chapter seemed rushed and I hope the dialogue between Cody and his parents was believable. **

**For my next project, I've been thinking about writing a sequel between Cody and PJ while they go to school and live at the hotel. **

**Another sequel that's been on my mind has been one involving Zack and Gabe a few years into the future so they could possibly engage in sexual activity. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed the story and thanks for reading. I also appreciated the input from the previous 21 chapters. **

**Reviews for this chapter or the story in general are always welcome and much appreciated. **

**Thanks. **


End file.
